Life in Undertones
by Gia
Summary: [Slash] During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refused to take a Blinding Potion. Draco defied but faltered when Snape threatened points. Draco improvised. He drank the potion but didn't swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

E-Mail:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: I couldn't help it! I had watched "Daredevil" last night with one of my friends, and this just popped in my head! I'm still working on finishing **Bless the Child**, but in the mean time, I still wanted to post this one. I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Guide to the story -

****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

****

Day 0

At last the final day had arrived. Harry would be going to Hogwarts in a few hours, although he was still seated in the fast moving car of Uncle Vernon. It was a quiet ride, since Vernon obviously had nothing to say to Harry, which left him in his own thoughts. Every now and then, more often than not, he would get intense pains in his scar. Each time, owling Albus Dumbledore. Harry's mentor.

Each searing pain was accompanied by an intense image of what Voldemort and his deatheaters would be doing to innocent families. It plagued Harry's mind, but he felt marginally better knowing he contacted Dumbledore to see if they could stop it from happening. Soon, this became a routine. Wake up. Eat. Pain and Vision. Owl Dumbledore. Work. Sleep. Wake Up. And on and on.

Harry was jolted from his thoughts when they reached the train station. Harry hauled his trunk and owl cage out, found a cart, and proceeded towards a certain wall. He had long ago tired of turning around and saying goodbye to his Uncle if he wouldn't get an answer back. The tired fifteen year old quickly found a seat and deposited his baggage after changing into his robes.

He lay his hand back against the seat, all intentions on taking a quick nap. He would be going to Hogwarts soon, and that was all that mattered. He would be with friends, classes would keep him busy, and Quidditch would get him going through the day. He would be going to Hogwarts. But better yet, his home.

* * *

"Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye Father, Mother."

Keeping his posture straight, he carried his trunk and cage in and proceeded to look for an empty seat. Draco Malfoy had had enough of his parent's secrecy. He knew very well what his father was, and that his mother was not moved at all by this. He knew he would become just like his father, because it would always be like that. No ifs ands or buts about it. However, Draco also knew he never followed anyone.

He was his own person. If he was to follow certain orders, he would, if it were a means to an end. Always consider the consequences, weigh the pros and cons, et cetera. Draco Malfoy knew this all very well. He was an expert at it, and prided himself in that. Another thing he prided himself in, was his own defiance. He rather liked having someone to spar with, argue with, and most of all, prove wrong.

The fun of just warring with words was far more engaging than entering an all out brawl. Although, he had no qualms about beating the crap out of someone, he just preferred warring with words. It's as simple as that. And we all know whom he most liked to bait. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Keel-Over-And-Die. Or Draco's favorite, The-Boy-Who-Was-A-Pain-In-Draco's-Arse. It was far more entertaining seeing how Potter would sputter after a biting remark from his own mouth, and flush when Draco touched a nerve.

Speaking of which, Draco still had to find an empty place to seat, as he could already hear other students coming in through the barrier. He pulled open the door to one and jumped inside, just as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked in. Taking a breath he turned around to sit down only to stop mid-way. There, Harry Potter lay curled in his seat sleeping, looking for all the world a small child.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Ron asked.

"No, you?"

"Maybe he'll turn up later, 'Mione. Come on, let's find a seat, and we'll save one for Harry."

The two best friends of the said Harry had immediately sought Harry out, ready to jump in and comfort and protect. No, they didn't plan on treating Harry like a 2 year old--

They planned on treating him like a 4 year old. Harry had sent them letters, constantly saying that he was alright, only admitting that he got pains in his scar when Hermione threatened to march over there and pluck him from the Dursley's, Dumbledore be damned. They knew Harry missed Hogwarts, the only real home he can remember, and they wanted to be their welcoming Harry with open arms.

Their open arms were currently empty, since they couldn't find Harry. Ron offered to play exploding snap with Hermione if only to get their minds off of worrying too much. Harry was a big boy, and he probably needed space. Not to be smothered by 'It'll be okay' and 'It wasn't your fault'. If Harry didn't turn up, they would probably meet up in the Great Hall. Hope for the best, and expect the worst-- and you'll never be disappointed.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't expect the worst when his cards exploded. He coughed slightly, discreetly ignoring Hermione who was on the floor laughing. At least someone was happy.

* * *

"Potter?" Came a half-whisper.

The boy in question stirred a moment, but fell back to sleep. This left Draco in a predicament. Normally he would take this opportunity to forcibly wake Potter up with a spell of some sort, but he also wanted peace and quiet. He reluctantly opted for the latter, and involuntarily tiptoed to his seat across from Harry and sat down.

If by some six sense, Harry was startled out of his seat. He took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, unaware that his archenemy in front of him seemed to be frozen in his spot. Sensing someone looking at him, Harry looked up. He could make out the Hogwarts robe, and knew instantly it was a guy. Since guys can just tell these things.

Frowning a bit, he slipped on his glasses and met the cool gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!?"

"Nice to see you to, Potter."

Harry flushed a bit, making Draco grin widely. _Back to the old routine, how marvelous._ "Catching up on your beauty sleep Potter? Sorry to say, but you'll need a lot more than 15 minutes to become anywhere near decent, much less handsome."

Awaiting a hot reply, he got nothing but a loud yawn, as Harry casually turned to the window to look at the passing scenes. Draco couldn't help but get cross, no one was allowed to ignore him. **Especially** Potter! "Listen hear Potter, or has you--"

He was cut off when the door opened to reveal Ginny Weasley. A scowl was on her face when she saw Draco, but she immediately turned her attention to Harry. "Harry? What are you doing here with Malfoy? Ron and Hermione have been looking for you."

Harry turned at the sound of her voice, and tiredly nodded. He stood up, and followed Ginny out the door.

How dare she-- **I** was talking to Potter first! Needless to say, Draco spent the rest of the train ride thinking up ways to get back at Harry for ignoring him.

* * *

"..May the feast begin!"

Hundreds of delicious odors wafted through the Great Hall as students piled food unto their plates. The trio, having been reunited with the help of Ginny, were happily eating and talking about the latest jokes the Fred and George were inventing. Harry's friends were glad to see him finally smiling, his green eyes alive with happiness. Being back in Hogwarts was exactly what Harry needed to cheer up, and his friends silently thought the same for themselves. No one really felt the same after the events last year, only safest at Hogwarts under the 'wing' of Albus Dumbledore and the competent staff.

As the last vestiges of the food disappeared, the prefects, Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas led them to the Gryffindor common rooms, and informed them of the new password: foris.

Harry and the other boys quietly trudged to their beds, full and sleepy from their dinner. One by one, each boy fell asleep, until only Harry was left. He listened to the sounds of the boys' sleep, before pulling out a small vial from under his pillow. It had been put there from his request to Albus. Swallowing a few drops, Harry laid back, the Dreamless Potion already at work.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. To most of the Gryffindor's great disappointment, Potions was first.

"Unbelievable! We have Potions first thing, with the Slytherins to boot," Ron groaned, eyes roaming the schedule that was handed out, "There's no way we'll make it into the afternoon with points, they'll be in negatives."

Harry had to grin at that, although he never heard of a house having points in the negatives. Grinning amusedly, he and Ron hurried up to Hermione's fast pace. They might as well get there early or Snape might deduct them for taking their time on their way.

The trio quickly entered and took a seat nearest to the right side of the wall, but in the front row to Hermione's insistence. With much trepidation, the boys sat down on either side of her and waited for the Potions Master to come. At precisely the time of class, he arrived, robes swirling and all.

"I will not waste my breath with any speeches on how I expect you all to work. I'm sure your minds have soaked up **this** much at least, so we will begin with a start off the year potion. The Caecusum Potion. Does anyone know of what this potion does?"

To the surprise of no one, Hermione's hand rose first. Snape coolly observed everyone else, as if he couldn't see Hermione's hand. His lips betrayed a small twitch as none of his Slytherins raised their hands. "Ms. Granger."

Glad to have been called on, she recited clearly. "The Caecusum Potion renders the drinker blind for a temporary range of time, depending on how much powdered bicorn horn you add. The antidote was quite simple to procure, but the main ingredient Ashwinder eggs, is not easily acquired as the Ashwinder Snakes are a near extinct race that has not been sighted in over than a century."

The scratching of quills on parchment was quickly heard, since by now they all knew they were expected to take notes. Snape grudgingly nodded to her but did not award points. Some were furious, but kept their mouths shut. They may not be awarded points in this class, but at least they won't be taken away either. They spent the next few minutes gathering their ingredients and copying down procedures. Upon finishing, Snape walked down the aisles of the seats to check their notes.

Satisfied, he addressed the class. "For this potion, you will need a partner. I, of course, will assign them from the opposite houses." There were many muted groans at this part. "Weasley and Zabini.. Granger and Bulstrode.. Potter and Malfoy.." the list went on and on until their partners seated everyone. Harry had to get up and move towards Draco's side since he wasn't about to move.

"You will have 30 minutes to complete the potion. You and your partner will decide whom to drink. You may whatever quantity of powdered bicorn horn that you want, but it may not exceed one cup. Begin."

Not wanting to mess up the potion on the first day, the two came up with a silent truce. Neither would speak, except for asking for an ingredient or asking what was the next procedure. When the potion was nearing completion, all they needed to decided was how much powdered bicorn horn to add. It couldn't be more than a cup, which was roughly estimated to four months. After some heated debating, Draco took it on himself to add as much as he wanted. Harry merely fumed in his seat, unable to voice aloud how angry he was at the situation because Snape would be on his back in a second. An altogether disturbing image.

Adding the last ingredient, they waited quietly for Snape to judge their potion early. Coming from behind, he tested the texture of the potion and gave them equal grades.

"Time's up. Set aside your ingredients, and I will call down the row to see who will drink the potion. I have already made the list, so I will keep track. When I call you or your partner's name, state the name of the drinker and how long the potion will last."

He went down the row, writing and checking. So for, all of the students had chosen a few hours of blindness, no one going more than 3 hours. When he stated 'Draco Malfoy' he heard him say "Harry Potter - Two Months." Harry's angry green eyes rounded on Draco, but Draco ignored him. Ron looked ready to protest, but Blaise had stepped on his foot to prevent him. Instead of moving onto the next person Snape paused.

All the teachers had prepared their classes over summer holidays, and discussed their plans with the Headmaster. Albus, having heard of the first potion Snape was planning for the 5th years promptly told him not to let Harry Potter drink it. It was dangerous times already, and it would not be wise to have the Wizarding World's hope blind for a duration of time.

Snape's lips quirked, but his face remained passive. He would have to follow Albus. "I think it wise that Mr. Malfoy drink it, we know how clumsy Mr. Potter is with his sight."

All of the Slytherins laughed a bit at this, but Harry almost looked ready to sigh loudly in relief. Draco, on the other hand was seething. _Why? Is it because he's the bloody boy-who-lived?!_ "But Professor--I.."

"No, you will drink the potion and that is final."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No."

There were audible gasps from the Gryffindor side. "No?" Snape questioned threateningly. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you follow my instructions or Slytherin **will** be the first house with negative points." At this, the Slytherins looked at their Head of House as if he was crazy. Draco's stomach churned uneasily, he couldn't lose points on the first day. He just couldn't--wait a minute.

Smiling smugly, he casually said 'fine'. There were quiet groans from the Gryffindor side, as they were hoping Snape would carry out his threat. Lifting the ladle, he poured it into a small cup and lifted it in mock toast. Bringing it to his lips, he tipped the cup and emptied the potion in his mouth.

The minute he did this, Snape knew there was something out of place. But, before anyone could stop, much less register what was happening Draco acted quickly. He stood up and grabbed Harry, one hand behind his head and another supporting his back, in a rather deep dip. Harry opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him, which was probably the most stupid thing to do.

This of course, was what Draco was anticipating. Bringing his head down, he locked lips with Harry, sending the potion down Harry's throat. Harry's eyes widened impossibly large, and stared at Draco's eyelids for he had closed his eyes some way between bending down to kiss him.

In slow motion, Draco opened his eyes. Evergreen locked with mercury, and it was Draco's eyes that Harry saw last before darkness overcame him.

* * *

Like calm before the storm, silence reigned in the Potions room. Small gasps were heard, as Draco drew back, Harry's limp body falling slowly to the floor. Of course, after the calm… comes the storm. A storm by the name of Ron Weasley.

"ARGHH!"

Something larger, red, and angry charged at Draco, knocking him to the floor. He raised one arm in defense, but managed to roll them around so he had the upper hand. He got in a few good punches until Ron's temper added extra strength to him. Draco heard students cheering them on in the background, and vaguely noted Snape sending Hermione to get the nurse. He felt a bruise forming on his face, and tasted blood from his split lip.

"You bastard!--" **punch** "How could--" **jab** "you, you son of a" **punch** "bitch!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron was suddenly thrown off by the Potions Master's spell. He slumped against the wall groaning a bit, but he still silently congratulated himself for getting Malfoy 'good'. Hermione, having reached the room with Madam Pomfrey, ran to his side to check up on him and then yelling at him for fighting. Madam Pomfrey immediately checked on Draco, admonishing him slightly. Draco got up rather easily, and sneered at Ron before turning to follow Madam Pomfrey out, as she strode off with Harry on a stretcher.

The students were talking loudly about the incident, pointing to the knocked over desks and their potions all over the floor. But no topic topped Draco's stunt.

"Well? What are all of you standing for? There is a big mess that isn't about to clean itself."

He looked at them all coldly as they began to clean, and grudgingly assigned Hermione to watch over them while he went to get the Headmaster. He had to tell Albus of what took place before his more cunning Slytherins thought of anything. Gossip died down for now, but when word got it, who knew what chaos this would start.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey gently set Harry down on one of the empty beds, tucking him under the covers. She laid his glasses on the side for him to get before addressing Draco who was wincing now and then from the yellow paste on the bruise under his eye. "Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly tell me what took place in the Potions room? I need to know what happened before attending to young Harry."

"You'll find out soon enough anyway." he muttered.

She put both hands on her hips, assuming a matronly pose. "I think you should tell me that." Draco signed resignedly, before telling her of what took place. When he got to the part of when he kis-- transferred the potion to Harry she gasped dramatically. She eyed Draco strangely, but otherwise kept her mouth shut. Not liking that look he abruptly cut off from the story. The Nurse made no move to tell him to continue so both lapsed into tense silence.

Only Harry's light breathing penetrated the silence, so Draco couldn't help but stare at his prone form. With glasses off, Harry didn't look too bad. Maybe if he cleaned up a bit, he'd be presentable. '_Sexy..'_

This slapped Draco from his thoughts, and he proceeded to ignore where that train of thought was going. Fortune working at odd moments chose that time to act when the infirmary door opened, breaking Draco's intense observation of Harry's face. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape strode in quickly, shutting the door quietly. '_Wonderful, just wonderful.' _Draco thought sourly.

"Mr. Malfoy." a stern voice spoke. "I have been alerted to this incident and am most displeased. Normally actions such as these will be severely punished, but since your head of house has talked with me, I have reconsidered. You will be serving no detentions, nor will there be point deduction." A slight pause.

Draco's face betrayed no emotion, but inside he was thinking rapidly. _'What? Snape's good, but he isn't **that** good. I just rendered the wizarding world's hope **blind** and no punishment?' _There came a sudden cough from Professor Snape, obviously urging Albus to continue. "There are, however, still consequences you must face Mr. Malfoy. You will have to take care of Young Harry for the duration of his… ailment. I trust you will be quite the caretaker."

Draco blanched. _'Was Dumbledore mad? Me? Take care of Potter?' _Draco had the sudden urge to ask him _'What have you been smoking?' _but didn't think that would bode well with his current punishment. Stiffly, he nodded.

"Your things have already been sent to the room for both you and Harry since Severus has kindly it himself. Once Harry has awoken from his state, we will inform him of what has taken place and will most likely be.. Guided to you later. Severus will lead you to the room. You may leave."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Who knew what he was going to say if he opened his mouth. He stepped behind Snape, as he walked out the Infirmary. Their footsteps echoed in the dank corridors, but no words passed between them until a few minutes later. "Quite the show, Draco. I must say, your move was most unexpected."

Draco frowned, detecting a hint of a smile in the sentence. He made no move to reply, but Snape took this as an answer and carried on the walking with silence. Finally, they reached a large portrait of a dainty little girl. She curtsied to them, and smiled prettily at them. "Good day!" she called, waving, as they got closer. Ignoring the cheerful call, Snape bit out the password. "Poises." Draco grinned behind the other's back, feeling marginally better.

They walked in to a furnished room, leading into an equally large bedroom with, thankfully two beds. Giving Draco time to look around, Snape chose this time to tell him if the rules. "Since there is a matter of different class schedules, you would have had to follow the Gryffindor's schedule for the duration of Potter's incapacitated state." Draco blanched yet again. All the Gryffindors for blinding their star seeker would have no doubt pummeled him.

"With slight intervention on my part, I discreetly pointed out certain hostility, so Potter will take the same classes with you. There is a catch, of course. If Potter seems to be mistreated in any way, there will be a vast quantity of point deduction from any Slytherin who uses his vulnerable state for their own personal gain." Surprisingly on Draco's part, he noticed that his Head of House was quite serious about the last part. Potter grudge or no Potter grudge, Snape just didn't like fighting someone who was incapable of retaliating. It was cowardly and pathetic, and Draco respected that.

"I understand, Sir."

Coal black eyes locked onto his, before Snape nodded to him. Without a word he strode out, calling out to Draco in the last minute, "Good luck."

* * *

It wasn't till several hours later than one Harry Potter woke up. To say he was articulate at the time, would be slightly off the mark.

A dull throb rested on his eyes, as if something was leaning on it, not too much to hurt but just enough to feel the pressure. Harry groaned, not raising his hands to his eyes. The events of what happened were swimming around his head, but all he could picture clearly were a pair of eyes that belonged to the person who put him in this position. Thankfully, his groan caught Madam Pomfrey's attention and she immediately went towards his bed. Noticing belatedly, there was a type of soft bandage wrapped around his head securely, mainly to cover his eyes. Madam Pomfrey carefully took it off and unwound it from his head. Feeling the cloth off, he opened his eyes.. And there was no change. It was dark all around him. _'Of course! The potion…'_

"My eyes.." he trailed off.

He felt the nurse shift on his bed, and heard her gentle voice trying to soothe him. "Harry, don't panic."

'_Why should I panic? I've only lost my bloody eyesight..'_

"I've already applied some ointment on your eyes, so they'll look perfectly normal and students won't be squeamish when they see you, however, your vision.. Won't be back until the duration of the potion has been spent."

Perhaps the loss of sight gave him a type of sixth sense, but he could almost see the pitying look she was giving him. '_How was he going to do his work? Quidditch?! FOR TWO MONTHS!!?'_

"But.. My schoolwork! Quidditch practice! How will I get around? I can't expect my friends to go around to help me when they're busy enough as it is… isn't there some type of antidote I could drink?"

"There is of course an antidote, but the ingredients are almost impossible to obtain. As I've said before, you will be blinded only for the duration of the potion, which I believe, was two months." She paused. Harry couldn't blame her. Saying two months aloud made it sound like an eternity.

"I'm sure you can last until then." she asserted after her lengthy break. "But.. there will be another thing. You're friends will not be assisting you. As you know, Mr. Malfoy has..er-- put you in this situation so his punishment was… to put it quite simply, to take care of you."

"WHAT?!"

"I understand this may not be the most comfortable thing to do but--"

"Most comfortable thing!? I'm going to spend **_two months _**with that irritating git!"

"Oh suck it up boy!"

Snapping his neck towards the sound, he instantly knew that Snape had entered the room. "Professor?"

"Yes. I've come to lead you to your new room with Mr. Malfoy. The Headmaster advised that you spend the rest of the day to get more comfortable with the new setting." '_And to hopefully come up with a temporary truce with him.' _Snape added in his head. "If Madam Pomfrey is done checking up on you, then perhaps we can go."

Awaiting the nurse's response, but not receiving one, Harry automatically reached for his glasses in their usual place. Belatedly, he realized he wouldn't need them. _'I've always wondered how I'd look without glasses on, but I guess now I can't find out at the moment.'_ Shrugging to himself, he slipped the glasses into his pocket and stood up unsteadily. Almost at the precise moment, Harry could guess Snape rolling his eyes before coming over to help him. A large hand wrapped around his wrist, and lightly tugged him towards the door.

"Good day Poppy."

* * *

Draco stared meditatively at the warm fire, while leaning against the wall. He didn't want to spend any time with Potter, and two months were overkill. They couldn't last long enough seeing each other for an hour in class, so what makes the Professors think they'll be alive by the end of **_two months_**? Draco had spent the last few minutes debating whether a small hex in Potter's bed would be pleasing, but given Harry's current state it _would_ be pathetic.

Come to think of it, Draco _had_ seen a blind person before. When he was walking through Knockturn Alley with his father, he saw a grimy old man leaning against the wall. Both of his eyes had a milky texture to them, as if his pupils were like paints mixed together. _'I don't think I could look at Potter if that was the case.'_

A noise from the portrait opening roused him, and in walked his head of house who was tugging Harry. "One leg over first, Potter. Good, you can walk in."

Peeking around from Snape's form, Draco got a good look at Harry. He didn't expect to see Harry looking normal, but it was probably the nurse's intervention to make his eyes look normal. It was slightly unnerving to have Harry look at him, and not really see him. Speaking of see, Harry certainly looked better without his glasses. His eyes were much more accentuated by Harry's dark hair, and creamy complexion. With some cleaning up here and there, Harry might actually give Draco a run for his money.

Harry unsteadily walked with Snape, and was glad to find himself seated on a couch in front of a warming fireplace. "I'll leave you two to get more… acquainted. Both of you are excused from classes today but will continue regularly tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy will inform you of the rest." Harry only heard the sound of the portrait closing before silence.

His fingers tensely fingered his wand in his pocket, before resuming a semi-relaxed position. Normally, he would start talking first, but he waited in bated breath for his rival to speak first. "Potter."

"Malfoy." he returned without a moment's deliberation. "Care to explain on how I'm to take classes?"

"You'll be taking the same classes as me. So, don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Oh." _Pretty?_

Both boys were put in silence again, both not knowing what to say. Draco suddenly felt conscious of what he had pulled in the Potions room, and found himself flushing when he turned to Harry. Of course, Harry couldn't see this but determinedly ignored the small part in his brain that was playing images back and forth in his mind. Suddenly getting an idea, Draco pushed off from the wall and approached Harry from behind.

"I think it wise you learn your way around this place at least. I can't keep leading you to everywhere."

Harry felt heat rising up his neck, the voice in close proximity to his ear. He swallowed a squeak, and nodded as casually as he could. Slowly, he stood nervously, one hand reaching out against the couch for a stable hold. Draco, by this time, came around and clasped Harry's wrist firmly. "Right now, you're about seven steps from the portrait. Got that?" A nod.

The two boys spent the rest of the time learning their way around. Draco leading and Harry following, both becoming more at ease with each other every step of the way.

* * *

A/N: END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! WOOHOO!! Yes, one tiny change. I felt that **_one week_** was just **_too_** short! Honestly, I wouldn't be able to get in any juicy bits. XD

So, what do you all think? Is it really stupid? Really good? WRITE YOUR FEEDBACK!!

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING YOU WANT UPDATES!!


	2. Of New Rooms, Bonds, and Visions

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

E-Mail:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: It's been awhile, eh? Well, I've been all caught up with finishing "Bless the Child" but now that that's over with, I can get to working on my stories! GUESS WHAT?! I'M GOING TO THE CIRQUE DE SOLEIL TOMORROW!! WOOHOO!! Anyway, onto the next chapter!

* * *

Guide to the story -

****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

****

Day 1

The sunlight that passed through the thin slit in Harry's curtains were all it took to rouse him from heavy sleep. Harry yawned softly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he unsteadily got out of bed, remembering the steps from yesterday. _'1, 2, 3.. Bathroom!'_

Happy to have made it, he set out to doing his morning routine. Luckily, Draco had showed him a handy spell that could help him shower and put on his clothes. The two had reached a tentative truce, but nothing really. They were easy going around each other, but really, how much could happen in such a short time?

Keeping his hand against the wall, he made it slowly down the steps, but was surprised when a hand stopped him mid-way. "Allow me." a familiar voice came from in front. Grinning slightly, Harry allowed himself to be handed his books and guided outside.

The two spent the rest of the morning going to classes respectively, Harry grumbling every time he felt Draco purposely walk Harry into the wall. Of course, Harry caught on quick, and was always ready to stick his hand out to stop and collision.

"What's our next class for today Malfoy?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, with the Gryffindors I might add." The tone Draco used was exasperated, which thankfully meant, that he would no longer make Harry do anything stupid. Harry was busy focusing on how his friends were taking this and how it felt very strange to be walking around, not really seeing. He felt as if he was still going to walk into something, not secure at all. The plus side, he could sort of sense things around him. When something was coming close, his hearing could pick it up. His observations were cut short, however, when he felt the outside air blowing in his face.

The sounds of other students were approaching quickly, but the sounds died down when catching sight of both of them. Gulping nervously, feeling the eyes on him, he tried to turn the opposite direction out of instinct. Draco, on the other hand, had other ideas. Keeping a firm hold on Harry's shoulder, he sent a smirk over to Harry's friends, and purposely sat Harry right on the Slytherin side. Hagrid, surveyed all this from afar but wisely kept his mouth shut. He had a whole exciting new class planned and he wouldn't let it get ruined.

"Good morning', class! Today we'll be startin' off with billywigs! Now, who can tell me what they are?"

A number of people raised their hands, including Draco. Picking someone randomly, Hagrid called on one of the Slytherins, who spoke promptly. "It's a magical insect, native to Australia. It is about a half-inch long and vivid blue color. It's sting causes dizziness and levitation." Nodding to him, Hagrid awarded points. Smiling cheerily to the students, he went around and brought out a wooden chest. You could hear small buzzing sounds now and then, causing the nearer students to scoot back further. "Now, the sting will feel like 'er sharp pinch, bu' other than that, you'll be fine. Who'd like ter feel the amazin' effects of the Billywig?"

Needless to say, no students raised their hands. Harry, who was listening to this, felt badly for Hagrid, but in his current state, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. He frowned to himself, hearing some of the Slytherins snickering and talking about Hagrid's classes. He caught Malfoy whispering something about Hagrid to one of the other boys, and Harry couldn't help himself. Smiling indulgently, he elbowed Draco in the side. **Hard**.

"WHAT THE--POTTER!?"

Keeping an innocent smile on his face, he proceeded to act blind.. And deaf. Hagrid heard the commotion, and asked what was wrong. "The blind oaf just--mrphh!" Harry slapped his hand on top of Draco's face, thankfully, it landed over his mouth, and spoke for him. "He said he just wanted to be first, Hagrid!" Harry dearly wished he could see Draco's face, but knew it was worth it. Sputtering indignantly, Draco was compelled to go forward when Hagrid called him towards the front.

Sneering at them, he locked eyes with the currently unseeing Harry Potter. _'Oh, he'll pay, just wait till after class.'_ Draco spent the rest of the class time feeling like throwing up, while doing a terrible impression of backstroking in midair.

Once class was dismissed, Harry waited patiently on the grass. Surprisingly, Hermione and Ron haven't tried speaking to met yet. _'Maybe they're just busy or something, yeah, besides I'm doing fine myself.'_ Harry ignored the pang of loneliness, and decided firmly that their time alone may urge them to show the true feelings between them. He heard slow footsteps come towards him, and instinctively knew they were Draco's. "Up, Potter. We've got free time now. History of Magic was cancelled."

Pushing himself off the ground, he waited hesitantly for Draco to grab hold of him. He felt pretty awkward grasping in the air, and obviously Draco was too irritated to make Harry grab him first. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him across the lawn and into Hogwarts.

Draco planned to walk to some deserted corridor and leave Harry there for awhile. Then, he'd cry like a pansy and Draco would be there to rub it in. _'Perfect…'_

Grinning to himself, he tightened his grip on Harry's hand, leading him further and further into heights of Hogwarts. After awhile, Harry could sense that there was something wrong. Hesitantly, he spoke up. "Uh, Malfoy? Where are we going?" Harry didn't get an answer, and Draco only grinned wider. Panicking, Harry struggled to pull his hand away.

"Malfoy! Let go!" He pulled more insistently, demanding, "Where are we going!!?"

Draco remained silent, but decided that this was far enough. Rather abruptly, he let go of Harry, and stepped back against the wall, waiting to see the acclaimed Harry Potter to have a panic attack. He was shocked, when Harry did the very opposite.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

"Up, Potter. We've got free time now. History of Magic was cancelled."

I felt around in the air, but Malfoy seemed to be debating whether to let me find him or just go ahead and help me. _'Bugger, I feel stupid groping around in the air. Where **is** he?'_

I didn't have to wait long until he had obviously got fed up, and grabbed onto me, briskly leading me across the lawn. I couldn't help but notice the feel of Draco's _--So it's Draco now?-- _hand on mine. Surprisingly, it was smooth as mine, since both of us were known for working much tougher in Quidditch. His hand was almost grasping mine possessively, if that was even possible. A small stumble on my part cut short any further thoughts, and I could feel the sudden change in the floor. We were already inside, and still walking in a brisk pace.

"Uh, Malfoy? Where are we going?" I asked.

I could almost feel Draco smirk in my direction, and this time I panicked. _'What if he was taking me to some deatheater?'_ I knew I was paranoid, but it certainly seemed plausible at the moment. I tried pulling my hand away, realizing that he seemed a lot stronger than he looked.

"Malfoy! Let go!" I tried pulling my hand away, getting more panicked by the minute. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, but the emerald eyed boy felt him let go. Of course, I felt pretty stupid moving my hands in front of myself, and gave up for awhile. Almost giving up, I tried walking forward before gasping in pain. My scar was on fire, and soon, images were flashing before my eyes. I didn't even notice the stunned gasp from Draco, nor the arms encircling me. I didn't feel him pick me up, for by then, I had already blacked out.

* * *

Draco quickly sprung into action upon seeing Harry in pain. '_What the hell's wrong with him!?'_ He bent down to his level, noticing that his hands were clutching his scar, and from peeking through the fingers, he noticed it looked pretty raw. Draco didn't know what was happening, but he did the first thing that came to mind. Wrapping his arms around him, he picked him up with a grunt, and quickly headed to the infirmary.

Setting off with a sprint, he glanced down at Harry's face, moaning quietly in pain now and then.

"Oh, Damn!" He sped up his pace. "Don't worry Harry, I'll get you help!"

* * *

"Please! Don't hurt my daughter, please!" A woman sobbed brokenly at the feet of the current dark lord, Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered down at the woman. He had decided to accompany his deatheaters in a routine sweep of killing muggles. He was getting restless, and decided to have a night out of "fun". Two more deaths, and he'd be satisfied. Having disposed of the father, and two sons, he only needed to kill the mother and the young girl.

The girl was currently clutching her mother, who was doing vice versa. Tears were streaking down her chubby cheeks, as she gazed dispiritedly at her two brothers that lay mutilated beyond recognition on the floor. Her father was pinned on the wall, like a demented child's plaything, invisible pins keeping him upright. Getting bored with the screams, Voldemort quickly killed them, leaving the deatheaters to take care of the rest.

He apparated a good distance away, to survey the destruction from afar. The fire was currently ravishing the houses nearby, giving quite the spectacle. An insane grin formed on Voldemort's face, surveying the destruction his minions wrought. A small pop, however, sounded beside him. Turning slightly to the sound, a deatheater walked forward.

"My Lord, I have important news concerning Harry Potter."

Interest peaked, he motioned with his hand for the deatheater to continue. "Blaise has informed me that Harry Potter has been temporarily blinded, for **two months**. He will be defenseless and vulnerable, My Lord."

A cold laugh echoed after the message, and Voldemort was more pleased with the day's events. "How delightful.. Round up the deatheaters, Zabini, there are plans to make. Harry Potter will finally meet his demise by my hand."

"As you wish, my lord." With another pop, the deatheater disappeared.

Voldemort turned away from the spot his deatheater last stood. His expression was no longer malicious, instead it was thoughtful. He raised his wand, whispering words under his breath until an oval sized mirror appeared before him. Far from dealing with vanity, this mirror was special.

It was slightly misty, semi-transparent. Voldemort creased his eyes in concentration as he looked closer into the mirror.

"How has the first stage gone?" he asked softly.

"Accordingly, my lord." Two voices spoke simultaneously. "We have caught them."

"Excellent.." he murmured, using his free hand to wave away the image.

* * *

The last vestiges of the vision flew through Harry's mind, before his eyes flew open of their own accord. Harry didn't have to worry about being blinded by the light, since he was already blind, which brought a small smile on his face. Easing himself up slowly, he didn't want to alert Madam Pomfrey that he was already up. Blind or not, Harry could always tell when he ended up in the Infirmary.

Blinking confusedly, Harry's left hand had come in contact with something soft. Tentatively feeling, it turned out to be the Hogwarts school robe sleeve. He ghosted his hand over, and just as he expected, his hand lightly grazed soft, silky hair. _'Who's this?'_ Harry asked himself.

Like a child curiously fingering an unknown object, Harry let his fingers trail down the hair, onto a smooth forehead, passing the nose, and stopping at the lips. Not knowing what prompted him, he whispered, "Draco?"

The boy in question stirred at his name, before moving. Draco yawned, mouth opening wide, before stretching his arms out. Rubbing his eye, he stared at Harry, who he didn't even notice was just a breath away from his face. He looked down, noticing Harry's fingers were the same place his head was.. '_That explains the caressing I felt…holy shit! Caressing!!?'_

"Potter?" _Damn.Damn.Damn.Damn.Damn!!?_

Drawing his hand back quickly, Harry felt a blush coming on. He didn't even want to know if Draco felt his fingers, and tried to smile. "Er.. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No.. how ar-- how's your head?"

"My.. head? Oh! It's doing better, I must've collapsed.."

'_Duh, Harry, why do you think your in the Infirmary? Merlin, that was stupid.. And now I'm speaking about myself as a third person.. Good job Harry.'_

"It always happens.." he trailed off awkwardly. Harry never told anyone about them except for his two best friends, and Dumbledore and Sirius. He didn't feel like talking about his visions--his visions! He had to tell Dumbledore!

"Potter! What are you doing? Get back in the be--"

Harry effectively silenced him by slapping his hand onto his mouth, like in Hagrid's class. "I need to get to the Headmaster!" he whispered urgently. Indignant, Draco pulled Harry's hand off with ease, and rolled his eyes at him. Of course it was futile, since Harry obviously couldn't see him-- "And don't roll your eyes at me, Malfoy!" --Or not.

Just as Draco was helping Harry out the door, Madam Pomfrey chose this time to enter. "Oh no you don't! Mr. Malfoy, I am appalled! Running away with my patient-- he needs rest! You carried him in yourself, so make it worthwhile and bring him back this instant!"

Harry blushed at being caught, while Draco blushed when she mentioned him carrying Harry in. She had slightly chastised him on carrying him, when he could've levitated him there. All he could do is shrug in response, discreetly avoiding her scrutinizing stare. However, Draco wasn't about to consent very easily. He was still defiant. "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but this is important!"

Not giving her time to protest, he grabbed Harry's arm, and quickly ran towards the Headmaster's office. Running to keep up with Draco, Harry couldn't help but laugh. _'This is definitely one for the books.'_

He could hear the nurse's yell from far off, but they were way ahead. Just running away, it **really** was fun. Just as Draco was rounding a corner, it all came to an abrupt stop.

Harry nearly crashed into Draco's back, but managed to stop himself in time. "Malfoy? Why'd you stop?"

"Because, Mr. Potter," Harry froze at his Potions Professor's voice, "I am currently blocking the way, and wondering why on earth you two are running around. Care to explain?"

'This day's just getting better and better..' Harry thought despairingly.

Harry could almost feel Snape grinning with triumph. "Er.." Harry was at a loss what to say. He wasn't about to repeat everything in front of both of them. "I need to speak to the Headmaster! It's very important, Professor!"

Severus gazed coldly at Harry, but blinked when he noticed Draco step in front of the blind boy defensively. The two Slytherins eyes met, and finally one backed down. "Very well, I shall take you there personally." At this, Harry couldn't help but feel amazed. _'What brought this on?'_ They made a silent trip to the familiar gargoyle, before heading towards the office via moving staircase. Their professor knocked twice before they were allowed entrance.

Severus let Draco lead Harry in first, before following the two boys and closing the door. Albus as sitting at his desk, reading over some parchment before looking up at them and bestowing a beaming smile. "Ah, visitors. How may I help you three?"

Gulping nervously, Harry cleared his throat. "Actually, Headmaster, I wanted to tell you something about my..er.. visions." Harry could almost feel Draco's and Snape's eyes staring at him. Dumbledore's smile slowly faded away, and he stood up himself to lead Harry to a chair. "Go on, Harry, what has happened?"

Mindful of the audience, Harry tried to keep the details to a minimum, but seeing as how he'd get confused with the story, he spoke each detail. "It started in a family's house. A muggle one. Voldemort was there, and he had just killed another family. I'm not sure where it was.." He paused uncertainly. Maybe if he paid more attention to the details, he'd know, and then be able to help the remaining survivors.

"It is alright, Harry. Some things cannot be helped, no matter what. Please, carry on."

"After he.. Killed the mother and her daughter, he apparated away to let the other deatheaters take care of the rest. He was just staring at the destruction, Headmaster, like it was some kind of sick entertainment.." Harry swallowed uncomfortably.

"But after that, a deatheater had apparated beside him. Voldemort called him Zabini, and he told him how long I'd be blind! Voldemort knows, and.." He paused, "He's going to plan a way to kill me." Harry heard a sharp intake of breath but knew not of where it came from.

Dumbledore's face became more haggard, and he sighed deeply. His fingers rubbed at his temples lightly before addressing Harry. "This.. I must have time to get things in order, Harry. I suggest that Severus here take you back to the Infirmary and Young Draco can go back to his room to relax--"

"No!"

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to Draco, making him flush. "I..er--.. I'd like to see Madam Pomfrey too."

Severus turned a curious eye to his student, "And why is that? Are you ill?"

"No.. I'd like to take some Pepper-Up Potion. Just a small pick-me-up so I can get ready for class tomorrow." Draco visibly stiffened, wondering about something neither of the other three knew. "I'd also like to stay with Po--" Sigh. "Harry."

Draco could've sworn his saw Snape's lip twitch into a smile, but it vanished before Draco could make sure. "It is admirable that you feel obligated to tend to Mr. Potter's care, but are you sure?"

At Draco's nod, their professor sighed and quickly led them out of the office. Watching the three leave, Albus quickly stood and walked towards his fireplace. Throwing some powder inside, he immediately called 'Yang Li!'. The flames lit up, and a body stepped through once Albus took a step back.

"Yang, it has been awhile." Albus smiled.

"Truly, my friend. What is it that you call me for?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could bring your son, Jun, here, as it concerns both of you."

"I see. I will call him through at once."

Before the eye could blink, Yang called out something in Korean and like before, the flame lit up and a young boy stepped through. He bowed to his father and Albus respectively, before standing beside his father. "You called father?" At this, Albus took this cue to tell them everything needed to know.

"Jun.. How do you feel about teaching something a few months younger or so by you, about Tae Kwon Do?"

* * *

"You better stay in bed this time, Mr. Potter, or I may be forced to use restraints."

There was a strange tone in her voice that Harry didn't like, so he grumbled to himself a bit, and settled in his bed. Draco, who had accompanied him, hid his chuckles well. Harry looked like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted. Shaking his head a bit, he turned to the goblet sitting innocently on the desk that was set up inside the Infirmary_. 'I can't believe I have to take Pepper-Up Potion for no good reason.. The things I do..'_

Making a disgusted face, he downed the potion. Draco made one more disgusted face, before starting on his homework.

For the moment, there was silence, save for the scratching of the quill on parchments. Harry had taken to idly humming to himself. Focusing on the scratching if the quill, he imagined the Infirmary in his mind's eye. He'd been in the Hospital Wing so many times, that it was no hard feat. Picturing where Draco was, Harry thought of things he could do, sight or no sight.

He didn't have to wait long before he came up with an idea. He stretched out his hand, and felt for his wand. Thinking up a few spells, he carefully pointed his wand at where Draco was, "Fumare surgere et conformare manesium." By some type of luck, or sixth sense, the spell aimed true, and to his delight, the steam started forming whatever came to Harry's mind. He didn't know how he knew, but somehow, doing a spell when one was blind enabled him to see what magic he was constructing. He made the steam form a small dog rolling around above Draco's head. Grinning wider he imagined the dog lifting its leg and--

POP!

The spell easily distinguished itself, as Harry quickly put the wand back, and lay back against the pillows, before Draco noticed anything. The nurse appeared from her room at the pop, and eyed Harry suspiciously. Smiling innocently, Harry knew she was looking at him and gave a small wave. She looked at him sternly, but it was an affectionate one. She looked at the house elf that had appeared in the middle of the room, and asked it what it needed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is wanting to see Harry Potter, miss. He also is saying that Draco Malfoy to come." With the message delivered, the small house elf disappeared with a resounding pop. Sighing, she let them, muttering about how her patients were so hard to keep in the Infirmary. Draco, during all this time was glad for the intrusion. He couldn't really focus on his homework, since he felt as if there was something atop his head. He never got to find out if there really was something, since the entrance of the house elf.

He stood up quickly, and easily helped Harry off the bed. Latching onto Harry's wrist, they made a slow trek towards the office. It was a quick one, since there was nothing to dodge, and Harry didn't have as much stumbles as usual.

'Perhaps I'm getting used to this already.' Harry thought proudly. Once they reached the door Draco knocked politely and the two stepped in. Draco noticed someone stepped into the fireplace but didn't catch who it was. There was, however, someone standing beside Albus, which Draco looked at warily. The Headmaster smiled at the two, and indicated two chairs for them to sit on. Once seated, he spoke:

"Meet Jun Li. The son of quite an old friend of mine." The boy in question smiled at Harry and Draco, although only Draco could see it. _'Seems friendly enough..'_ Draco thought vaguely.

"I've taken in the new information you've provided, Harry," Albus continued, "And I think it wise that you learn how to defend yourself, and perhaps fight back without your sight. Jun will teach you. I'm sure you'll get along fabulously. And, of course, Draco may accompany you."

Draco looked up at this, and nodded. Jun took his cue, and walked ahead towards the door, walking down the steps. Draco frowned, wondering if the new boy was actually going to leave them there. Shrugging to himself, he grabbed Harry's wrist, and led him downward. When they arrived on the bottom, Jun was waiting there for them. Without a word, he grabbed onto Harry's other hand. Giving Draco a slight twinge in the chest, but he otherwise ignored it.

"I haven't greeted you yet, Mr. Potter."

Smiling in Jun's direction, he laughed. "You can call me Harry."

"Then you can call me Jun, Harry."

During the brief exchange, Draco's hand tightened around Harry's wrist, a movement Draco found surprising. Speaking up more roughly then he intended, he addressed Jun mockingly. "Well, Jun, where are you taking us?" Sensing hostility from Draco, Jun looked puzzled but otherwise kept it to himself. "Actually, I'm going to take you outside the castle, just to see how Harry's adjusted. If you are tired, you may leave." At the last line, Draco sputtered for a moment but kept his composure.

Both Jun and Draco had similar attributes, their upbringing of their fathers were the same, albeit different in cultures so to speak. They were each taught to maintain composure, and both exuded it perfectly. Draco was mildly impressed, but wasn't about to say anything.

"I'm not tired, so you can just go on ahead." He bit back.

Jun may have been taught to be courteous, but he was close to acting to Draco as Draco was acting to him. Gazing at the Slytherin from the corner of his eye as they quickly walked to level grass which gave off enough room. Jun wondered at how easily it was to get along with Harry, but how hard it was to get the other boy to trust him. _'This one's different..'_

Trying to make one last attempt to make amends, Jun asked for his name. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Frowning at the short answer, he mentally shrugged.

"Well, we have reached a good place to start. Draco, I think it wise that you step back farther off. I will take over for now." Narrowing his eyes slightly, he let go of Harry's hand and took five large steps away.

Jun put both of his hands on Harry's shoulders, causing Harry to be startled a bit. "You must relax Harry, I will not hurt you. I just want to see how you are doing with your senses. Being a wizard, this new situation will make your senses more alert, and your magic more sensitive. You cannot learn any of the more difficult moves in such a short time, but you will learn enough, of that I can promise. What I want you to do now, is to dodge my hits."

"Wait! I can't do that! I'm not even sure I can.." '_Never mind the fact that you may very well break a bone or two..'_

"I won't make contact, Harry. It will only feel like it's coming at you, and it is up to you to dodge. From that, we can carry on more smoothly, and your friend will not look at me as if I was Devil's incarnate."

Smiling, he relaxed more at the last line. "It'll just take awhile for him to warm up to you. Look at me. It took me five years, and _blindness_ to get him to actually be nice. So I wouldn't feel to bad. He's okay when he tries to be."

"I should think so.. But, we're leaving the subject. Okay, just prepare yourself Harry. I'm not expecting any fancy movements, just for you to dodge. Besides," Harry could hear the grin in Jun's voice, "from far away, it'll look like we're real professionals."

Harry actually laughed loud, but prepared himself. Calming his breath, he listened. He heard the slight wind, but if he really focused, he could hear the slight sounds of Jun's feet moving on the grass--_There!_

Harry ducked quickly, and rolled to the side when he felt something coming at him from the side. He jumped up quickly, trying to gather his wits. Something in the back of his mind clicked, and he automatically ducked. This carried on for about 10 minutes before Jun said they were done. "You did pretty well Harry, albeit the few times I managed to get you. You seem to have experience with the dodging though."

"You won't believe it, but my cousin would always try to beat me up. I'm not one for brute strength really, but I was exceptionally good at dodging and running from them," Harry laughed, "I guess it paid off after all."

Smiling at the younger boy, he held onto Harry's wrist. Whispering in his ear, "I wonder how Draco's reaction will be." Harry flushed at the close contact, but couldn't help but wonder about Draco's reaction. '_Maybe he'll think I'm some professional Tae Kwon Do.. Person.. Thing.. Fighter.. Yeah--Anyway, maybe I can talk to him about Jun. Jun's pretty cool.'_

Draco, who had been watching the entire time, was equally impressed. He may not know any Tae Kwon Do, but he knew when there was something off about the training. Harry seemed to have had experience, and not with the dodging, it was his fast reflexes. From Draco's view, he knew Jun didn't mention anything. The times when Jun manage to get Harry made Draco grin. His old self shining through at the chance to best Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Hogwarts.

'_He isn't that bad. I'm going to be nicer. Don't even know why I feel jealous.. Not that I've been feeling jealous, right? Merlin, I'm talking to myself, next I'll be hearing frickin' violins.'_

Once Jun and Harry reached Draco, they all headed back. "Tomorrow, we'll do the same thing we did today, and we'll work on defense. I think it would be better that Draco attend. It would work best, I think, and we may become fast friends." Harry smiled at Jun's sudden enthusiasm, and Draco grudgingly admitted that he wanted to learn as well.

The new trio headed back into the castle.

* * *

Two glasses clinked to the floor, at the same time. The shards scattering across the old stones. Soon, one voice was heard, panting from the potion.

"Disgusting!" a distorted voice spat. "Hey, are you ready?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I've just got to change into these robes." Another familiar voice responded.

The sounds of robes being put on was heard, but a slight whimper attracted the two strangers' attention. "Shut up mudblood!" The second voice spoke, turning out to sound female.

"You better listen to my friend here," the first male voice spoke, "or we'll have to knock you out like your boyfriend over here. Just be grateful you aren't dead yet, as we still need to keep you alive for this potion. Our Lord will be pleased to hear of our progress."

A cold laugh came from the female voice, "I'm sure you best friend Potter will just love the new you."

Two laughs echoed in the abandoned bathroom, but there was one flaw that the two did not intend. Someone had heard. Someone they did not know of---

Moaning Myrtle.

* * *

A/N: END OF DAY 1!! WOOHOO!! Well.. It's actually chapter five here if you don't include my author's note, but who cares! WOOHOO!! Thank you all for waiting patiently! I had some jet lag, you would too, two days on the bus on our way home.. ::shudders:: don't ever try it!

Anyway, I'm not sure about any updates this week, as I'm competing in this City Spelling Bee on Wednesday, March 26. I'm representing the Galveston-Houston Diocese!! WOOHOO! Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers!

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!!


	3. Of Fights, Ghosts, and Training

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

E-Mail:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: How are you all? Fine? That's good! I'm sorry for the long wait, but at least the chapter came, right?

**IMPORTANT: **Just a note to the reviewers out there who have been with this story since the beginning, you'll notice I've compressed the chapters so that there's a long, single day for each chapter. Meaning they'll all be longer from now on. To the new reviewers who are just reading this, it's okay if you don't know what I'm talking about. It isn't important! XD

* * *

Guide to the story -****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

****

Day 8

The passing days always dawned bright and early, although Harry could hardly see this due to obvious reasons. Harry sat upright and eased himself off the bed, keeping his left hand out. He let his fingers trail along the bed, so he had a sense of where he was going. Having walked a few paces, he finally made it to the bathroom door.

"I'm getting better at this, no more bumps, no more tripping, things are looking up---"

THUD

For the small handful of times he needed to go, it seemed walking straight past the toilet and into the wall hadn't lost it's appeal to Harry's already bruising head.

"I swear that toilet moves itself just to spite me!"

* * *

Draco was definitely not a morning person. The bright sun, chirping birds, it made him want to yell _'Kill me now!' _The only thing that got him through the cheery morning was---

THUD

Grinning to himself, he was glad that at least one thing went right. His morning exercise of charming the toilet to move away from Harry was certainly amusing, and it always gave him time to think of sarcastic remarks to tell Harry. It was all just fun, and it certainly lost it's cold edge when Harry seemed to take it offensively, especially when he had mentioned the toilet having some aversion to Harry's arse.

* * *

Flashback

"That's the third time it's moved! Do you have something to do with this Malfoy?!"

"Of course not, Potter! It's not my fault you can't seem to grasp the simplicity of walking towards the loo."

Silent fuming.

"Perhaps your arse is too bony, and it's hurting the poor toilet. Or, your arse is too ugly that it can't help **but** move."

"Why you-- my arse is--is not bony! Nor ugly, you git!"

"Really? Are you sure? Why don't I see for myself?"

"What!!?" Harry squeaked. "Hey-- let go of me!"

Harry found himself being manhandled backwards into Draco, and was forcibly plopped atop his lap. Fighting the blush already heating his face, he heard Draco's muffled voice. "On second thought, your arse is **way** too bony."

"Just sod off Draco!" Draco?

Choosing to ignore the use of his first name which elicited a pleased tingle, he changed subject. "So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

End of flashback

* * *

After both boys cleaned themselves up, Draco guided Harry through the halls and straight towards the Slytherin table. Upon sitting down, Harry whispered to Draco "What is on the table?"

"Why are you whispering Potter? Saying some spell to get my Drac---"

"Shut up Parkinson." was Draco's swift interjection.

Looking furious, Pansy wisely kept her mouth shut. Continuing on impassively, he addressed Harry. "The food near you.."

Breakfast continued without a hitch.

* * *

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Malfoy actually helping Harry?" Seamus spoke incredulously.

Ron and Hermione barely spared a glance at Seamus, much less acknowledging what he said. It earned a raised eyebrow from Seamus, and a few puzzled glances from those that heard.

'There's something going on here…' Neville thought to himself, '_And I'm going to find out what it is.'_

_

* * *

_

"Which class do we have today?"

"First thing's Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Now that I think about it, did they ever announce who the professor was?"

"It was supposed to be some guy Dumbledore hired, but Snape told us Slytherins that there was a change."

"Snape? When did that happen?"

"Couldn't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you."

"I'm already blind, I might as well be a sitting duck."

Giving a small laugh, Draco responded, "As lovely as idle chat is, class will be starting soon and I don't want to be late."

Wiping his mouth was basically the only thing Harry could do before he was rudely yanked from his seat by Draco. It was all Harry could do to keep from being dragged face first on the floor. Once they reached the room, Harry was allowed to catch his breath. "Are you alright Harry?"

Straightening up quickly, Harry inclined his head to the familiar voice. "Jun?"

"In the flesh."

A hand appeared on Harry's back, to pat him soothingly so he could catch his breath, it was a very comforting gesture that certainly didn't go unnoticed by Draco. He cut in abruptly, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"You'll see, Draco."

Just as he said his first name, the door to the room opened. An elderly man appeared, Korean features apparent. His serious face was immediately turned to both of them, "You may enter. Class will begin." Jun bowed his head respectfully to his father and entered, Draco closely following. It was obvious to everyone present that this man was the father to Jun. When everyone was seated, the man headed to the front of the class and introduced himself. "My name is Yang Li. All of you may address me as Professor Li. As this year's Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I have decided to take a different course. I viewed your previous classes, and have decided to teach you something unique."

Professor Li cleared his throat, being the only sound, since the room was strangely silent. "When you are faced with an opponent, you will not merely stand there casting spells over and over. Dodging happens to be a good thing in this, for you can easily side-step certain ones. You can not merely expect a fair duel with any opponent, so you must be ready to use any means possible to keep yourself safe from harm's way. Therefore, classes with me will be held outside, and I will construct obstacles for you to come through. I want to see how fit you are, and we will work from there."

A few of the girls in the back whispered as quietly as they could, muttering about how they weren't used to such a thing. "I'm going to warn you before hand, you all will have to go against me at one point during these courses. And when the exams come near the end of the year, I will grade on how well you have combined your knowledge of spells and your agility in dueling." He suddenly smiled, the sides of his crinkling at the edges. "But for now, we will focus on learning defense spells. Remember, a good defense can be just as good as a good offense. Now, pull out your books and turn to chapter one. Shielding…"

The class was pleased to see that they wouldn't jump straight into the whole obstacle course, and for once, glad to be taking notes. Harry only hoped the days would pass by sooner, or he wouldn't be able to learn much blind. Luckily, he learned a nifty spell, that charmed his parchment to record everything their Professor said. In the meantime, Harry paid close attention on performing a shielding spell. Voldemort still had ample time to get his hands on him, so Harry was resolved to work harder in his studies. He only hoped his determination was enough.

* * *

"Class is dismissed."

Harry felt around, and gathered his stuff expertly. He caught on pretty quick to moving around with his sight, and was glad since Draco was already herding him out. "My hand is cramping from writing, I should have charmed my parchment."

"But you haven't an excuse."

"Says who? I've got you to take care of. That's more than a good excuse right there."

Harry didn't show it, but he felt a little hurt by that. '_Am I just a burden to him? Well.. It's not like it's my fault, it's all his fault! I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him.. Kissing me.' _Shaking his head slightly, he was glad to be heading to lunch, so then he could think in peace with a full stomach. Just as they were approaching the entrance, a voice called out Draco's name.

"Draco!"

"What is it Blaise?"

"One of the first years tried making his own potion, and let's just say it hasn't gone well. That's why we need you."

"Why? Get someone else, I'm famished."

"We know you're the one that's really good with these potions, and we don't want Snape to find out. Come on, Draco, please?"

Harry could hear the distress in Blaise's voice, and tapped Draco from behind. "You can go ahead, I can wait here, it doesn't matter."

Draco sighed, and said 'Fine', before leaving. He felt reluctant to just leave Harry there, but if he said he was fine… Shaking his head to rid these thoughts, he followed Blaise.

* * *

When Harry heard their footsteps disappear, he leaned back against the wall and slid down on to the ground. Not liking the silence that was left, he decided humming out loud, which was probably why he never heard the footsteps approaching him. "Hello Harry."

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled, and Harry couldn't understand why. From the sound of the voice, he recognized it as-- "Ron?"

"In the flesh, so to speak." Reminiscent of Jun's statement, it lacked the warmth Harry was accustomed to hearing from one of his best friends.

"It's been awhile since we've last spoken, Ron. I thought you had forgotten me." Harry said the last bit in a joking manner.

"Of course not, Harry. Just surprised you haven't shown up at the common room or anything, and with the whole Malfoy deal. Since when did you sit at their table?"

"Oh.. Well, it was Dumbledore's punishment for him. He has to take care of me until I'm cured."

"Oh really, that explains.. everything."

Harry felt dread in the pit of his stomach, Ron wasn't acting his usual self. All of a sudden, he did not feel safe around his best friend. "Where's Hermione, Ron?"

"I'm right here Harry."

Harry almost jumped, she was standing so close to him. "Hermione? I didn't… hear you," Harry laughed nervously, and helped himself up, "What are you guys doing? You're seriously freaking me out."

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean Harry. But never mind that, why don't we go out for a stroll. I'm not really that hungry anyway." A hand clamped around Harry's wrist.

"Well, Ron," Harry started nervously, his other hand inching towards his wand unconsciously, "actually I'm hungry. And Draco's going to come back soon."

"Draco? Your calling him by his first name, Harry?" There was a cold edge to Ron's voice, but it was cold amusement. As if he found something ironic in the whole thing, which it probably was.

"It just sort of.. slipped. But really, he's going to be back soon and I.. I really should wait here."

"Harry," Hermione chided him, but there was no gentleness or humor in the way she spoke his name, "You'ew acting funny. We're your friends. Your acting as if we're going to hurt you."

'Fancy that,' Harry thought uneasily. He wrenched his arm away from Ron's increasingly strong grip. "What's with you two? We can go on a stroll **later**." Harry put large emphasis on the last word, and wondered where Draco was. '_Please hurry up, Draco. Please..'_

"I don't think that's possible Harry." A cold hand put itself atop Harry's shoulder. It's grip was firm on his shoulder, and he found himself being steered, walking away from the Great Hall.

"What the-- Weasel! What the hell do you think your doing?"

'Draco, thank Merlin.' Harry hesitantly tried walking towards the voice, but he didn't have to walk far, because Draco had stepped forward, and held onto Harry's arm, leading him nearer towards the doors to the Great Hall. "You two finally show up," Draco sneered, "And I was under the impression Gryffindors were such great friends."

"You've no right to tell us that, Malfoy." Harry heard Hermione's voice say scathingly. "If we understand correctly, we've had no chance of getting Harry alone."

"That isn't an excuse, Granger. Now, before you waste any more of my time, I will take my leave." Not even sparing them a look, he helped Harry towards the door and inside. They walked slowly towards the Slytherin Table, so Draco could question Harry. "I may not know your friends, Potter, but the way they were leading you away, I could've sworn… Forget it. What was going on there? I didn't detect any hint of Gryffindor perkiness back there."

Harry blanched at the perkiness comment but made no reply. He didn't understand what was up with his two so-called best friends. They've never spoken or acted like that. Nor did they give Harry the feeling that they had a knife just waiting to be imbedded in his back. He shuddered inwardly, and replied that he didn't know what was going on back there. He could almost feel Draco open his mouth to say something else, but no words came. The incident was forgotten and both sat down at the table.

Draco noted to himself that neither Weasley nor Granger went inside the Great Hall to eat. His eyebrow raised when he saw Neville Longbottom stand up from the table and head out.

* * *

Moaning Myrtle floated through the halls, wondering what she should do. Those two people were obviously not there to do anything good, but she wasn't particularly fond of Harry right now. He never visited her in her bathroom anymore. She stopped, and thought, _'Why should I tell him. He's never visited me at all. Probably forgot about me..'_

Tears already streaming down her face, she flew straight towards her bathroom, deciding she wouldn't tell anyone.

'Even if my Harry gets hurt…'

* * *

"What do you want Longbottom?"

"Longbottom, is it Hermione? What happened to you?"

"I grew a backbone, that's what. Now shove off," Hermione lifted her wand, her cold voice echoing in the empty corridor, "Or I'll make you."

Neville hastily pulled out his wand, not seeing Ron leaning against the wall behind him. Watching what was happening, ready to step in when necessary. They were both planning on having a little fun with the unsuspecting Neville.

"I'll--I'll fight you!" Neville brandished the wand. Hermione sneered, lowering her wand, causing Neville to hesitate.

"Pathetic." Ron spat, pushing himself off the wall. "We don't want to be bugged by you, Longbottom. You're irritating me. You're like a fly, a fly I want to crush. But, more to the point, you want to know what's happened, eh? Think you'll do something about it once you know? Do you?"

Neville thought it best not reply, afraid he would whimper. Ron looked slightly mad, eyes glinting madly in the dim torchlight. Neville thought it would be best to eat lunch quickly, when he noticed Harry and Draco walk in. He may not have been good at spells, but he was particularly good in lip-reading.

--"I may not know your friends, Potter, but the way they were leading you away, I could've sworn… Forget it. What was going on there? I didn't detect any hint of Gryffindor perkiness back there."--

What Malfoy had said, only clinched Neville's thoughts. It was a pity that he hadn't told anyone of this, but he had to confront them about it. '_What had happened?' _Neville was far too curious for his own good.

"--story. Ready Longbottom?"

Neville focused on the words last minute, having caught the last three words. Straightening his back, he nodded as confidently as he could, wondering what Ron was talking about. Expecting a spell his way, he was surprised to hear Ron start telling him everything. Neville was rooted to the spot, _'Polyjuice? Then where are Hermione and Ron?!'_ Before Ron could disclose the information on their true identities, Hermione cut in. "You fool," she hissed at Ron, "Use your head. We aren't to tell--"

"It won't cause any harm Bella--"

"Shut up!" she all but yelled, spit flying. Ron looked at her in mild bewilderment, before melting into a smirk. He looked at Neville in the corner of his eyes, and saw that he was looking back at the two of them curiously. "The Lestranges always were a bit off, don't you think Longbottom?" He enunciated that name clearly, enjoying the look of horror flash across Neville's face.

"That's right, Longbottom, Lestrange." He laughed, though it sounded more like a cackle. He turned his head to Hermione's oddly expressionless face, smiling sweetly at her. "Go on then, tell him all about it, you know you want to." He laughed coldly again.

Neville, felt as if his lungs were being constricted by an invisible force. Hot tears were threatening to fall, as his hand trembled around the wand he was holding. _Lestrange.. Lestrange.. Lestrange.. _It just kept repeating over and over in his head, like a broken record. '_She's the one who.. My parents…'_

He suddenly experienced, pure, unadulterated rage. Everything seemed to Neville's ears to become silent, muffled rather. He gazed into Hermione's blank face. He raised the wand, ready to curse her--

The sudden sound of students walking towards the doors, and chatter reached their ears. As if someone had given back the sound, and all the voices crashed down on Neville's ears. His heart was beating rapidly as he tried to quench his anger and his sudden nausea.

Neville pocketed the wand quickly, and without a backward glance, turned around and joined the mass of students leaving the Great Hall. No one took noticed of Ron and Hermione at the side, as they stepped back to blend with the shadows.

* * *

"Keep up Potter, we haven't got all day."

As they were walking down the halls towards the next class, History of Magic, people automatically parted for them. They were told why Harry was currently in the care of his rival instead of his friends, but it was obvious to them why. Some voiced to others that it was a punishment, while some went ahead and said that Harry picked Draco to help him, or, from the Slytherin side, that Draco had volunteered to do it out of chivalry.

Few believed the latter, and just chose to watch the duo from afar, speculating all types of things. Everyone dispersed to their classes, the daily routine catching up with them. For now, the norm was back.

* * *

"-- 1400s, with the coming of the Renaissance and the increasing reliance among Muggles on scientific reasoning, the break between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds is becoming more and more complete. Each culture goes on to create their own civilization: social structures, economies, governments, etc..."

The drone of Professor Binns' voice beat hard against everyone's head. Everyone propped their heads on the palm of their hands, as they stared straight ahead, not really paying attention. Most mouths were open, but they hardly noticed as they lingered between conscious and unconscious. It was the same for Harry and Draco. Draco's head kept threatening to fall forward against the table any minute. He tried to have a look of attentiveness, but it was shattered every time his head tipped forward. Harry didn't have to bother, since his expression never changed when he looked around.

"--Each borrows a little from the other as the years go by but it becomes apparent that the Muggles must be kept ignorant of the existence of their magical kin for their own good…"

'I can actually pay attention, I don't feel tired at all.' Harry thought wonderingly, hearing a dull thud beside him. A small grin pulling at his lips, he leaned to the side, and whispered quietly, "Draco? You awake?"

He received a small grunt, and silence. '_Nope, he's not awake.' _Shrugging to himself, he was at least glad that the quill and parchment was taking notes for him. They really came in handy, and Harry would reluctantly part with them when the time came. Now that he thought of it, he was getting used to this, it wasn't entirely bad really, if you exclude the part that he was going to be vulnerable to any attacks. It was definitely a new change with company, since he had never made any contact with any Gryffindors.

Harry had to admit that he was slightly hurt by this fact, but gave them the benefit of the doubt. Besides, the Slytherins might not want any more Gryffindors in their midst, and the Gryffindors kept their distance. It was perfectly plausible, and Harry embraced the notion.

"--Some Muggles persecute their Magical neighbors, others try to exploit magical power for their own gain and for quick fixes to their problems. Now, I want everyone to write a timeline of the 1300s to 1400s B.C.E. It will be due in two weeks time, as I expect a detailed one. Class is dismissed."

There was a scramble for their stuff, and everyone silently left. Silent because they were still in a state of stupor. Harry stood patiently, and realized Draco was out. Carefully walking around to the other side of the desk, he imitated knocking on the door… only this time, he just knocked on Draco's head.

"Quit it.. Goyle.. Dun't wanna.. Get up.." Draco muttered sleepily. Harry would've broke into a full grin if he could see the slight dribble of saliva on the desk, but sadly, he could not. Coming up with an idea, he let his hand linger down Draco's head, which he noted in the back of his mind that he had very soft, smooth hair, and down his forehead, and finally arrived at his nose. Smiling brightly, he pinched Draco's nose together gently, but firm enough to cut off breathing.

Instead of waking up from lack of oxygen like Harry had anticipated, Draco only switched to breathing through his mouth. Stifling his laughter, he heard Binns call him. "Harry? What are you waiting for?"

"Oh.. I'm just waking up Draco, is all. Could you give us five minutes, please?" He turned his head in the direction of the sound, and gave what he hoped was a hopeful smile. He was glad that the professor actually conceded.

Turning back around, he kept his right hand pinching his nose, and covered Draco's mouth with his hand. Harry uttered a small _'Ugh!' _when he felt wetness, but dutifully clamped his over Draco's mouth. He waited a few moments, as Draco was trying to breath in his sleep. Harry shook with silent laughter, as Draco finally woke up.

Stepping back, and wiping his hand surreptitiously on the side of the desk, he waited for Draco to look up at him.

Yawning loudly, Draco cracked an eye open, to see Harry staring down at him. Well, it looked like he was staring, although it was certainly unnerving to have those eyes trained on you. Getting up and stretching, he gathered his stuff silently, thrust his bag over his shoulder, grabbed Harry's wrist, and dragged him out of the room. He belatedly called behind his shoulder a 'G'bye P'fessor!' and led Harry down the corridors. Harry was pulled to an abrupt stop when a voice called out.

"Harry! Draco! Wait up!"

The familiar lilt to the accent, Harry immediately knew it was Jun. Draco narrowed his eyes in his direction. "Ready for our next training session?"

Harry gave an excited nod, and the two followed Jun outside. "I'm going to have to lead you to a certain location on the grounds. it's a blind spot for anyone that looks out the window, unless you know what your looking for. We're almost there." It took another five minutes to get there, but they reached it.

"First, I'm going to do the same thing we did yesterday, okay Harry? Draco can watch, then I'll try with him. But even before that, I'll have to show you some new easy defense moves. So, to help things go a little easier, the Headmaster of your school has provided me with a golem. It's quite obedient. It's been taught to teach what I'm teaching you. So while I catch Draco up, you can practice with the golem. Okay?"

Harry nodded uneasily, not really knowing much about them. He just knew they were made of the earth, obedient. And that was all. He didn't want to think how it looked, and was actually grateful he was temporarily blind. Harry took his stance, and waited alertly. He didn't have to wait long, as blows were coming. Settling into his stance, he proceeded to dodge.

Jun watched them for a few seconds, nodded approvingly, and faced Draco. "Are you capable of doing this? You can back out if you want." Whether he meant it to be a nice thing or not, Draco didn't take it kindly. He scoffed. "Of course I'm capable. Not let's just get this over, I am going to kick--_your_--arse."

Jun's patience wavered as he regarded the boy in front of him. He was only going to do the same thing he did with Harry, he wasn't aiming to hit him or anything. He voiced it aloud, and was angered when Draco countered it with a retort. "Why not? Afraid of a little English grappling? How about we do this, Jun." He said the name, mocking. "A bit of fun. I show you how I fight, then you show me your little fighting techniques. How does that sound? Unless.. You're scared.." Draco flashed a cocky grin.

Jun's patience snapped. "All right then, Draco. Although, I must warn you. I've no inhibitions with.. Shall we say, kicking your ass?" Jun took a stance.

Tossing his head carelessly, Draco held up his clenched fists. "Get ready." Jun called.

"I was born ready."

* * *

"Make it quick, Mr. Longbottom, you may miss important notes."

"Yes, Professor."

Neville hurriedly left the classroom, under the pretenses of heading to the loo. Of course, that's what the teacher thought. In fact, he was heading to his Head of House, hoping to catch her in her normal classroom. If what he was told was true, than he needed to get this out fast. He didn't know what possessed him to confront the two, and he knew he wasn't going to be let off this easy, which was why he needed to get to someone fast. By now, though, he knew it was stupid not to have told someone, at least someone he trusted about this if something.. **--gulp-- **were to happen to him. This thought only made Neville run faster, regarding each turn around the corner as his last.

Surprisingly, he found Professor walking slowly down the corridor. Relieved, he called out. "Professor! Professor McGonagoll!"

She looked up quickly regarding him from afar. Neville quickened his pace, and stood in front of her. All that running had finally caught up with him, and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak properly. Flushing in embarrassment, as she silently regarded him, one eyebrow raised, he spoke. "Professor, I need to tell you something important."

"Really? Do tell."

"It's about Ron. Ron and Hermione." Neville looked left and right, fearing the two would step out. Seeing no one, he felt slightly better, but he still had a bad feeling. "Professor," he wet his mouth unconsciously, as it had suddenly gone dry. "Can I tell you in your classroom or in the common room? I do-- It's really important."

She nodded, and motioned him to lead the way. Neville never saw the odd smile on her face. Nor the glint in her eyes that held hidden promise.

* * *

Left. Right. Duck! Left. Left. Duck! Harry was in his zone. It was a lot easier to get into the dodging mode, and he was itching to just take a few swings to see if he'd connect with the golem. He held back the urge to, just in case it decided to take a swing back. You could call it cowardly, but Harry preferred it to being cautious. Right.

He had no time to think on other things, because if he wasn't alert, then he wouldn't do well. Besides, he wanted to show he was capable of doing things with or without his sight. And who knew? It might help him in Quidditch, if it was raining. Speaking of Jun, wasn't it about time he teach him new moves? It shouldn't take this long to teach Draco.

Harry felt an odd twinge at this. '_What's Jun and Draco doing?'_ Shuddering, he felt a blow whiz by his head and cursed himself for getting distracted. _They're not doing anything.. At all.. Jun's not like that.._

'But Draco is..' another voice whispered in his head. Harry had a split second hesitation, which caused him to be firmly hit on the knee. '_Jun's golem makes contact'_ Harry thought dazedly, his thoughts jumping. He was focused on fighting, then on Draco, fighting, Jun, Draco-- it was driving him nuts! Harry backed up, raising his arms instinctively to block a few blows. It wasn't anything serious, but he seriously wanted this to stop. He needed to-- talk to Jun? Stop whatever they were doing? '_No.. Jun's instructing. Nothing more_..'

'You don't know that.. You can't see..' the nasty voice said again. Harry forced it to the back of his mind, and this time, threw himself into the game and dodged with vigor. He wasn't going to interrupt. Nothing was going on. Everything was fine.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Cheesy western music played in the background. A lone coyote howled. As the hot sun glared down at the showdown, waiting for chaos to erupt.

"This town ain't big enough for da both of us." Draco adjusted his cowboy hat, spitting on the ground.

Jun scoffed. Hands at both sides, fingers trembling in excitement. "Yer right about that, a-mi-go. Yer going to have to high tail it outta here before I gotta show you how."

"A duel then." Draco flashed a grin to the side. "Winner gets Harry."

Harry appears out of nowhere, in the typical showgirl outfit in western movies. You know? The one the good cowboy **always** gets. Moving on-- Harry looked around, his sight momentarily restored, wondering, why the hell he was wearing a dress for merlin's sake. "On the count of three." Harry found himself saying, glancing at both boys.

The cheesy western music picked up. Two pairs of eyes met in a fierce glare. "One."

The lone coyote's howl was heard, somehow nearby. Hands were lifted, as the boys.. Er.. Cowboys took their stances. "Two."

Harry took a deep breath. "Three!" **BANG!!**

"No!" Harry screamed.

The dust cleared, and lo and behold.. The dead coyote was in the middle of the road. Caught in the crossfire.

The End…

Of the insanity.

NOW GO READ THE REAL THING! BELOW!

* * *

From last chapter:

'You don't know that.. You can't see..' the nasty voice said again. Harry forced it to the back of his mind, and this time, threw himself into the game and dodged with vigor. He wasn't going to interrupt. Nothing was going on. Everything was fine.

How wrong he was.

* * *

The two boys launched themselves at each other simultaneously. Draco rearing back his fist and slamming it forward. However, Jun wasn't teaching Tae Kwon Do for nothing. He blocked the blow with ease, and grabbed both of Draco's forearms, preparing to bend down so he could swipe Draco's feet from under him. Now, Jun would've had an advantage if he knew how Draco was. Sadly, he didn't, or else he would've expected Draco to try all the things he knew how to do. He had absolutely no hang-ups in playing dirty.

Twisting his arm out of the way, so Jun would have no choice to let go, Draco stepped down on his foot, while delivering an amazing left hook. Jun groaned, backing up, but recovered fairly quickly. His nose was bleeding heavily, and Draco gloated like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, Jun knew Draco would do this, so he took his time and basically threw away his learning's of Tae Kwon Do out the window.

'Forget this..!? AARRGHH!' He learned Tae Kwon Do. But he was a **boy** to start with. And all boys knew who to fight, albeit not professionally. Jun knew a thing or two with punching, and he was just itching to wipe that smirk of his face.

His right knee was bent, and he lifted his left fist up to protect the head. Draco faltered, trying to recognize the stance. But it was too late. Jun punched the right fist up, connecting under Draco's chin, effectively throwing him backwards.

Draco heaved himself up, rubbing his jaw and spitting out blood. "Nice uppercut, Jun. But it'll take more than that."

Jun curled his fingers inward, in a motion for him to come closer. He expected Draco to come at him with all types of punches, but he was sorely disappointed when Draco charged and tackled him to the ground. Draco could barely get in any punches, as Jun managed to block most of them. Jun elbowed Draco's left arm that was beside his head, and pushed upwards with his palm.

Such a small movement, it shocked Draco completely when he was literally thrown off. With much difficulty, he pulled himself up. He looked up, but didn't see Jun at all. Suddenly, there was a yell, more like a battle cry really, before Draco was tackled to the ground from behind. Turning himself around, he raised his arms to defend against the rain of blows. The two boys ended up rolling around on the ground, unbeknownst to them, closer to Harry.

* * *

Harry barely had a chance to wipe his brow when he heard something just out of his hearing range. He pushed it aside, still dodging, when he heard a loud groan and loud thuds.

Harry froze.

"Stop golem!" Harry yelled, not really expecting it to work. Remarkably, there was no blow coming at him. All he had to do was say stop, it seemed. But.. Back to the sounds. Harry turned around slowly, trying to decipher what direction the sounds were coming from. "J-Jun? Draco?" he called out hesitantly.

Harry heard a yell, and broke out into a run. He half expected to collide with a tree or something, but luckily he didn't. There were definitely sounds of running or.. Something. '_Am I that tired? I can't make anything out.'_

"Jun! Draco! Hey! Where are you!?" There was another loud yell that sounded distinctly like a banshee shriek to his right. Harry hesitantly headed in that direction, and was immediately knocked of his feet when something collided with his legs.

"What the--"

Before Harry could say anything properly, two bodies collided with him, and he was thrown on his back. Rubbing the back of his head, he pushed himself off the ground, only to be knocked down again when he tried standing up. "Jun? Draco? What are you--"

It was cut off abruptly when something hard collided with his face. Harry was knocked out cold, only hearing two voices call out his name.

* * *

"Boys!" Madam Pomfrey cried, alarmed when she took in the state of three boys, one who was unconscious, floating in front of the two. A quick glance showed that it was Harry Potter. '_That boy again.. Honestly..'_

Silently, she pointed her wand at Harry, and floated him to the nearest table. Looking at the boys, she spoke in her sternest voice. "I will ask questions later, so I can treat those bruises. Lord knows I shouldn't! I should leave you two there, to think.. **THINK** of what you've done. There's no need to ask how Mr. Potter's injured, as I assume he got in the middle of this? Hmm?"

Draco and Jun both stared at their feet.

She placed both hands on each side of her hip, tapping her foot angrily. "He's **blind**, for pity's sake! How in the world could he have thought to stop this?" she spoke aloud to herself. She rounded on the two boys, still standing there uncomfortably. "And you two! Draco, you are responsible in keeping Harry out of trouble. And Jun, I know you may be a new person here, and not used to things, but you do **not** get into fights. No matter how much Draco goads you into it."

Draco opened his mouth in outrage, but shut it quickly when Madam Pomfrey looked at him. She looked ready to kill him and feed him to the poor. "Now, sit down." She conjured two chairs side by side. "I'm going to be getting the ointment. And I **expect** you two to behave, or you'll be wishing **you** were the one unconscious." She quickly swept out of the Infirmary.

Jun coughed nervously, and sat down on the chair, not looking in Draco's direction. He busied himself with wiping the dried blood from his nose. Draco grunted when he sat down, his back aching. He looked over to Harry's prone form, and instantly regretted what happened.

Flashback

Draco hooked his legs behind Jun's so he could roll off his back and be the one on top. He got in to good punches at the side of Jun's face, before he was roughly pushed off. Jun pushed himself off the floor effortlessly, it seemed, but Draco could see Jun panting with the effort. The two hadn't realized they knocked Harry down. Yet.

Draco ran forward, grabbing Jun by the collar, and shaking him so he'd be disoriented. Jun kicked him hard in the leg, in hopes to cause Draco to fall down, but he sidestepped it. Jun pulled back his right fist, and punched forward. Draco quickly used his left arm to block, causing the fist to go the side, and hit Harry solidly in the face.

End of flashback

It was both of their faults that happened. Jun's fist hit Harry, but Draco pushed it. This wouldn't have happened if they hadn't fought in the first place, but Draco wasn't one to apologize so he left it at that. Draco didn't know who had the worst injuries, but he prided himself in a good fight. '_I hope I broke his nose..' _Draco thought savagely.

Madam Pomfrey came back in. She went to work on both of them, cleaning up their injuries with a hard prod of her wand. Draco suspected she did that on purpose, but made no move to voice it aloud. She instructed them to stay seated as she walked beside Harry's bed. Both Draco and Jun's eyes followed. Madam Pomfrey 'tsked' under her breath, as she healed the large bruise on Harry's face and brought him back to consciousness. The bruise may have been healed, but Harry was definitely still out of it.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

Harry turned to her with unfocused eyes, of course, they would've been unfocused if he weren't blind. Staring worriedly at him, she asked if he knew who she was. "Do you know who I am, Harry?" she repeated, slowly enunciating the words. Harry grinned, "Do you know the Muffin Man?" and erupted in giggles.

Draco snorted quietly at this, amused at seeing Harry laugh. Madam Pomfrey threw a harsh glare over her shoulder, and Draco quickly put a somber face on. Staring at him suspiciously, she turned back to Harry. "Harry," she spoke slowly, "Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm right here!" he said happily.

Madam Pomfrey tried a different approach. "What is your name?"

Harry tapped his chin seriously. He shrugged, and continued to follow something with his eyes. "Why is everything dark? Is it night time? I wanted to play today! With…" he paused, thinking of what he was going to say. "Balls, lots of funny shaped balls." Quite suddenly, he erupted in more giggles. "I said balls!" And he started laughing.

Draco felt the sudden urge to stuff his fist in his mouth, if only to keep from laughing. Harry acted drunk. '_Was that blow to the head **that** bad?'_ He wondered. Jun looked on, not saying a word. Draco could see him in the corner of his eye, looking at Harry concernedly. Draco immediately put on the same expression. If Jun could keep a straight face through this, so could he.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but let an amused smile flit to her face. Harry was acting like a child. Turning her head to the other boy's direction, she asked Draco to hand her, her wand that she left on the table. Coming forward, Draco passed it to her and sat back down. Now, Harry may have a temporary memory lapse, but he hadn't forgotten learning how to be aware of things coming at him. He could already feel two presences in the room, but they were too far away.

Madam Pomfrey took this time, to do some scanning spells. During the brief silence, Harry contemplated on asking whether or not there were really people in the room. "Who are you two?" he asked bluntly, seemingly just talking out loud. The question was meant for the two boys. Madam Pomfrey stared at Harry in surprise, wondering how Harry knew there were two, when she only spoke to one.

Draco spoke quickly, cutting off Jun. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Jun gave a friendly smile. "Jun Li."

A pause. "Those are pretty names!" Harry cried.

If it were possible, Draco would've banged his head against the wall. Jun scrunched his nose in distaste. He did not consider his, nor admittedly Draco's name as 'pretty'. Harry propped up his chin on his knee, staring in the direction he heard them speak. Madam Pomfrey smiled at this pose, but continued her scanning spell.

"Why are you here? Are you two married?"

Both boys simultaneously scooted their chairs away from each other as if to prove Harry wrong, but when Madam Pomfrey 'ahem-d', they reluctantly scooted it back. "Yes Harry," the nurse spoke in an amused tone, "They're married." This caused Harry to break into giggles again. "But they're boys!" Harry cried, clearly confused. Shrugging, Harry hummed a song.

After a few more minutes, the nurse finished her work. She turned to address the boys. "I will have to keep Mr. Potter overnight, and he'll be better in the morning. I will not inform of what has happened." The boys stood to leave, but were stopped in their tracks by her voice. "But if you two fight again, I will personally tell the Headmaster and your Fathers. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Came the mumbled replies. The two boys walked out. Madam Pomfrey turned back to the still humming Harry. "Well Harry. I'll bring in dinner later, so why don't you take a brief nap, okay?" 

Harry stopped humming, and promptly fell back against the bed from his sitting position. Laughing softly, she spelled his clothes, changing them into pajamas and tucked him in.

* * *

"--then I joined the crowd and didn't see them since." Neville took a large breath, glad to have finally finished his long story.

"Are you the only one who knows of this?"

"Well.. Yes." Neville answered. _'Should he have told someone?'_

Professor McGonagoll pulled out her wand. "Good. Well, Mr. Longbottom. I'm afraid you can't know of this any longer." She trained her wand towards Neville's frozen figure.

"Pro-Professor! What are you doing?!"

"Stupid boy, I'm not Professor McGonagoll!"

Neville only had a split second to see her face morph into that of another woman's before the spell was sent. "Obliviate!"

Neville blinked, eyes going unfocused, and a content smile on his face. "You've missed class Neville. Tell your professor that you got side-tracked helping me."

Neville nodded mutely and left. Watching him leave, Bellatrix laughed. Ron appeared beside her. "All the loose ends are taken care of."

"What if Longbottom remembers?"

"It would have to be something specific. Something that would deal directly with this. There's no chance of that happening."

Malicious grin. "Perfect."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! Wow, one of my longer chapters, eh? Well, it's Day 8 is done! XD Told you I'd skip around! I'd like to think that the days in between are just **regular** days, so they don't need to be written down. You know what I mean, right? XD

Anyway, I hope you like how it's going so far! I always appreciate a review.. ::hint, hint::

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


	4. Of Classmates, Duels, and Contact

**

* * *

Title:** Nella Fantasia 

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18[at]hotmail[dot]com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: Hello everyone! How are you all doing so far? The chapter is here! YAY! I can finally go to Day 3! Bwhahaha.. 00.. I know you've waited ages… and there really isn't anything I can make up for that. Only updating..--;

****

IMPORTANT: I don't know ANY Korean. So, the words I use are just those basic ones you find in the internet. Their usage, you'll know what I mean when you get there, does not necessarily mean the action of the spell. To those who **_do_** understand it, well… at least you get a laugh. XD

* * *

Guide to the story - ****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

****

Day 9

"Draco!" a voice whined, "Why do we have to be here? Who cares about Potter anyway--"

"Shut it Pansy! I am **obligated** to be here, now if you can't **handle** it, then I suggest you take off."

She 'hmphed!', turning around and leaving with a slam of the door. Madam Pomfrey sent a reproving glare at the door, eying Draco. He was tightlipped, as he stared down at Harry's sleeping form. The nurse just didn't understand young Malfoy. The minute breakfast started in the Great Hall, Draco had burst in, followed by Pansy Parkinson. She was just eating her breakfast in the Infirmary to watch over Harry, and she never expected Draco to have come at all to see if Harry was okay.

Harry was going to be fine, she had assured him, but he remained silent, just nodding in acknowledgement. Without a word, he pulled up a chair, and sat there, staring at Harry. She never knew what had gotten into him, but perhaps he just felt guilty for what happened. There was a quiet silence, as the nurse turned back to her breakfast, knowing that there wasn't going to be any trouble.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was far from calm. The reason he had barged in like this was because of a certain nightmare he had had. Now, it wasn't very Malfoy-like to have gotten frightened over a nightmare, but this one was all too real to be ignored. Real enough for Draco anyway. It obviously dealt with Harry, and just sitting beside him, already brought back the dream in his mind's eye.

Dream Flashback

They were walking along the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a cold evening, and Draco was letting Harry lean on him, so he could guide him back inside. They weren't in a hurry, and Draco watched himself willingly enjoy this moment between him and Harry.

All of a sudden, Harry had pushed him away and suddenly morphed into someone else. It was someone Draco had never seen before so he didn't exactly know what to do. Before Draco could discern out any significant features, the person disappeared, leaving Draco alone. He started running further away from Hogwarts, managing to get himself deep into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't stop to think about his location because he didn't **want** to be in this forest.

After awhile, he popped out on the other side of the forest. Just barren ground around him, the shadow of mountains on his left side. Draco quickly realized he was nowhere near the Forbidden Forest, much less Hogwarts. His eyes looked around again, straining to make anything out in the near darkness. Quite suddenly, something under the soil moved. Draco wasted no time in jumping back, withdrawing his wand.

To his horror, a dirtied hand popped out, hanging limply. Draco didn't know what to do. Was it a dead body? Was it someone he knew? He approached the now limp hand slowly. He reached his own hand out, and grasped the hand. He nearly screamed when the hand squeezed his own back. It wasn't a threatening gesture, though, it was just a squeeze to let him know that the person was **alive**.

Struggling with the weight, Draco tried pulling the person out. His own heart was beating wildly, and Draco already feared the worst. Could it be… Harry?

After several minutes of tugging, Draco finally managed to unearth the body. To his astonishment, it wasn't Harry. It was Jun.

"What the hell… what's going on here?" Draco demanded, suddenly angry with himself.

Jun coughed violently, wiping his dirty hand across his mouth in an effort to remove the dried soil off his face. "Listen, there isn't much time," Jun started, coughing again.

"Listen?" Draco repeated incredulously. "What are you talking about?" he demanded again, his fingers itching to shake Jun so he could just spit it out.

"Harry's--" Jun shook his head, coughing. One of his hands was rubbing his throat gently, as if he was easing away the soreness. "You have to watch out Draco, I can't--" he cut off abruptly and started screaming.

To say that Draco was surprised would be an understatement. He wanted Jun to continue on how this had to deal with Harry but still, Draco didn't completely loathe Jun's presence. He darted forward, grabbing Jun's hands as he was slowly, but surely, being dragged back down into the earth. Vainly trying to tug him out, he found Jun's hands roughly pulling him forward so Jun could speak directly into his ear.

"He's not--"

Before Jun could finish, he was pulled one last time and he sank back into the earth. Draco's mouth was wide in shock, staring at the upturned dirt that Jun had just passed through.

"He's not… **what**, Jun? And what's this about Harry?" he half whispered aloud.

End of Dream Flashback

It was pretty pointless to come here now, Draco saw that, but he just wanted to make sure.

Smirking to himself, he realized he was subjecting himself to this--what was this? He didn't know. He didn't care. It was something he didn't need to look into. Right now, he just had to make sure Harry was fine and he could get back to his semi-ordinary life.

Right. Then he could go onto to fulfill his dream of frolicking with fluffy bunnies.

* * *

Two figures could be seen walking across a field. There was nothing particularly extraordinary about said field, only the two who were currently there were. Jun had wondered about why his father, Yang, wanted to meet him here of all places. He assumed his father wanted to talk privately.

--Well, what's more private than an open field?

"So, Jun, how are things fairing?" he asked lightly, walking ahead of his son. It was like a little march, his father leading and him following.

"Fine…father."

"Good, good. Dumbledore is very pleased that you are assisting." he stopped walking and stood still. He smiled fondly, surveying the calm area around them.

"…Father, this cannot be the only reason you've called me here." Jun spoke quietly, a slight edge of impatience in it.

"Now _that_ is my son." Yang turned around smiling at him. However, the same smile melted into a solemn one. "Your duty to train the young Potter is good, but I do not want you to let your guard down as well. I have taught you well, haven't I Jun?" The last question completely took Jun by surprise because it wasn't connected to his previous statements. Jun chose to ignore that last question.

"Guard down?" Jun asked incredulously. "Father, that's--"

"Jun," he continued calmly, "I am getting old but not lame. I am watching you. I will make sure you do not make any.. Foolish mistakes."

'What brought this on?' Jun thought wonderingly. "I will be careful." he said carefully, watching his father's expression. "Really, Father, don't worry."

"Yes.. Let us go back."

* * *

The first coherent thought to enter Harry's brain was…not really coherent. Don't ask him, but I don't think something along the lines of "gouging your eyes out with burning coals" was very pleasant. Nor coherent for that matter, so such a thing would prompt any person to shoot up in their bed and scream bloody murder, yes?

Bravo, you've got it right. So shoot up Harry did. And scream too. Luckily, it took more than screaming your head off to scare Madam Pomfrey. No sirree, not here. She is the TOP dog. She is the Head Nurse! She is-- going to have a heart attack if Harry ever did that again.

"Mr. Potter!" She yelled.

Harry stared uncomprehendingly ahead for obvious reasons. He got used to his surrounding quickly enough; he was still trying to get over the fact that it was dark.

Oh yeah. He's _blind_. Silly him.

Harry silently congratulated himself for not subjecting himself to asking the proverbial question of, _"Who turned out the lights?"_ It didn't take long for everything that had happened to rush back at him. The practice with Jun. Looking for both boys. Then **bam**! _'Ah yes, just they wait when he got a hold of them…'_

"Sorry about that, Madam Pomfrey. Er.. Bad dream."

"I should think so." Harry could tell she was a bit miffed. Maybe it was her tone of voice. Or--how about the perceptible grinding of her teeth. Harry shrugged it off.

"I think I'll be eating breakfast now.." Chuckling nervously, Harry made to sit up but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"Hold on, one more check up and then you're free to go." she sounded exasperated but the anger seemed to have dissipated.

"Really? Well, okay then. What is it? Scanning spell? I feel fine, really."

"Spell? Oh no, Mr. Potter. Just potions. Have to make sure you're in top condition. And don't worry, that the smell isn't as bad as the taste."

Harry was sure something along the lines of "Oh shit" was uttered by his person before he was forced to swallow the disgusting potion.

"See? That wasn't so bad." The laughter in her voice was blatantly apparent. "Well, you can go on now. I don't want to see you in this room again Mr. Potter. Not unless your bleeding from a fatal wound, missing a limb, or are teetering on the brink of insanity. Understand?"

Grinning sheepishly, he replied with one word. "Crystal."

* * *

Draco was in the middle of dutifully falling asleep in Professor Binns' classroom when someone walked in through the entrance of the classroom. Draco instantly sat upright. It was Jun.

Jun smiled apologetically to the ghost and exchanged a few whispered words with him. Professor Binns nodded slowly and quickly directed Jun to a seat that fate deemed be beside Draco. Joy.

Everyone immediately whispered about the "new student" but Jun paid them no attention. He sat down in the empty desk but not before greeting Draco politely.

'For cripe's sake..' "Hello to you as well, Jun." Draco bit out.

Jun grinned and turned to listen to the lecture.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

History Magic took ages to end. Draco was keenly aware of Jun's presence, due to the fact that his **mere** presence made him irritated. _What was it about him?_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Was it the fact that the boy was a pain in the arse?

"Mr. Malfoy..!"

Or how about his irritating face?

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Maybe his annoying voice? Or how about--

"Mr. Malfoy!? For Merlin's sake, PAY ATTENTION OR I WILL DEDUCT POINTS FROM YOUR HOUSE!"

Draco snapped to attention immediately. Muttering the word "Eh?" intelligently, while blinking owlishly into Professor Binns face. There were a few giggles from the class, having never seen Professor Binns lose his temper like that. Draco ducked his head in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing when he noticed the tiniest hint of a grin on Jun's face. "Sorry, p'fsor.." Draco mumbled, not wanting to meet the teacher's eyes which would make him look see Jun's face as well.

Professor Binns remained silent although his had a scowl on his face, it slowly faded away and he returned back to class. He had barely opened his mouth before he was interrupted with Harry's unexpected entrance. Laughing despite his previous embarrassment, Draco felt strangely avenged. Standing up, he headed down towards Harry's uncertain stance and automatically guided him up.

"Follow me."

"Oh! Thanks." Harry thanked him gratefully, feeling everyone stare at him when he had previously entered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't trip over anything." Draco walked towards the desk seated beside him. Unfortunately, it was occupied by another person. The poor boy hadn't had the opportunity of being fixed with Draco's glare and immediately quaked against the sudden onslaught. There was the sound of mad rustling, before the terrified boy found another seat that was conveniently far away from Draco. Professor Binns made no move to correct this obvious rude gesture, as he was losing precious time to reach a new level of monotony.

Harry felt better when he sat down, although judging by the sounds he was hearing, it was obvious that someone had to pay a price for his current seat. Squashing down his guilt, he decided that as soon as he got back his sight he would search the poor individual out and apologize to him. Professor Binns cleared his throat loudly, and everyone's alert attention quickly faded to near comatose state. Harry crossed his arms over his desk and decided to rest his head a little, allowing Binns' droning voice to wash over him. He closed his eyes, mindful that it did nothing to make him feel comfortable, and drifted off. It didn't take long before Harry caught the sound of fervent whispering to his right side.

Aware that it was only Draco on his right side, Harry wondered what was going on. Deciding to listen in, Harry tilted his head and stayed quiet.

"As much as I'd love to listen to Binns' lecture on long past wars, what are you doing here, Jun?"

Harry frowned. _'Since when did Jun take classes with them?'_

"Headmaster Dumbledore and my father decided it would be best to take classes. I'll get the privilege of European magic, and I'll be able to be around more often. Isn't that, how would you say… lovely?" Jun's sarcastic whisper was very direct.

"Oh yeah, peachy, Jun. I've nearly soiled myself in the excitement of it all.'

Draco's quip reply brought a smile to Harry's face. _'It's so… Malfoy-ish._' he said in his head fondly. Now that Harry thought about it, Draco's and Jun's verbal arguments were reminiscent to his own verbal spats with Draco in the past. If they're arguments now were anywhere near to the heated ones he had with Draco, Jun just might find himself in the same predicament Harry was in now.

That line of thought made Harry shudder as an image of Draco and Jun locking lips came unbidden into his mind. It didn't help matters when Harry almost felt a pang of.. What? Envy? Jealousy? Surely not!

Deciding that he didn't want to listen to the rest of Draco's and Jun's conversation, Harry sat up straighter. He felt strangely relieved when it was time to leave class. He reached out for his bag, not quite remembering putting it down near his desk, and stood up to patiently wait for Draco's usual hand on his shoulder so that he could guide him. His eyebrows furrowed when he didn't feel any nearby presence.

He turned his head towards the right, ears straining to hear if Draco was having a discussion with any students that would keep him from going to his next class. It didn't take long to catch Draco's sarcastic voice, nor was Harry surprised to hear it followed by Jun's amused responses.

"Quit following me, Jun." Draco said curtly, not bothering to acknowledge Jun with even a glance.

"I'm not following you," Jun replied obstinately, "I happen to have the same schedule as you and I was going to wait for Harry."

"Well, then, quit following so close. If I knew you were this afraid of getting lost, I would think twice about choosing people to teach us how to defend ourselves." Draco completely ignored Jun's intention in waiting for Harry as he walked towards the blind boy. Harry was standing near his desk, one hand braced against the back of it. Draco reached out his hand and placed it lightly upon Harry's shoulder. He was secretly pleased to notice Harry relax visibly at his touch, instead of jumping.

"Ready?"

Harry just smiled and nodded.

Jun walked over silently, and the unlikely trio headed out of the class.

* * *

The following classes proved to be a little bit less than enjoyable. Not that Harry didn't enjoy solitude once in awhile, but it was entirely different from being ignored outright. Draco's disposition towards Jun went from bad to worse. It seemed Jun's mere presence was an insult to Draco's very nature and he felt the need to point it out to Jun, who was more or less immune to Draco's insults. He took it all in a stride, using small comments here in there as a means of partaking in a mostly one-sided conversation.

_Did Harry mention he was being ignored?_

"Dear me, Jun, don't tell me you've never even heard of Quidditch?" came Draco's disgusted reply.

"I haven't, nor do I care to learn about it." It was starting to become obvious that Jun's patience with Draco was wearing thin.

"Come now, Jun, where's your sense of sport? How about a friendly one-on-one game, hm? Just to give you a taste?" Draco's delight was blatantly obvious.

The trio walking towards their next class. Harry more or less lagging behind the two as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he was bothered by the sudden lack of attention.

_Nope, not bothered at all._

"Well, I don't think it wise to leave Harry all alone." Jun was quick to answer, trying to find a way out of this without admitting that he didn't feel like going against Draco.

Harry was startled at the mention of his name and could only frown in confusion. "Yes? Sorry, what?"

"Forget it." Draco said dismissively, moving his hand to the small of Harry's back to make him walk faster. "We'll be late if we don't hurry up."

'Why do I still feel like I'm being ignored? I'm not bothered by it either way.' Harry said to himself sternly, wondering why Draco didn't care on sharing what he and Jun were talking about so heatedly. Perhaps he was just overreacting? _'Overreacting? What am I? Draco's mother? I think that blow to my head may have done a bit more damage_.'

* * *

Neville, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, felt like he was being watched. The tell-tale signs were obvious. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end, the sudden increase in perspiration, and he didn't botch up any potions even _with_ Snape keeping any eye on him and checking periodically on how he was doing with the potion. Needless to say, even Snape looked surprised, much less his friends. Normally, one could give an estimate of when Neville was going to botch up a potion, but right now, Neville was just _out of sync_. It was mind boggling, to say the least. '_It's just that insane feeling of someone watching…'_

Neville, not paying attention, casually added an ingredient to his potion. Everyone seemed to wait in bated breath for the usual explosion that accompanied absent-mindedness but to everyone's surprise.

Poof!

Snape hurried over, and nearly crumpled in shock as he realized that Neville's potion came out correctly. Far more than anyone else in his class, anyway. "W-well, it seems that miracles do happen." His half-hearted sneer didn't even carry the usual smugness that it usually did.

Had hell finally frozen over?

* * *

Moaning Myrtle retreated back into the walls of the Potions room. She was being bugged by her conscience _--were ghosts supposed to have a conscience?--_ and she had debated whether she should go to Harry herself and tell him what she had seen. Unfortunately, she no idea of Harry's schedule and wasn't too keen on asking any of the other ghosts. She had been watching one of the boy's in the Potions room, _--Neville.. Longbottom?--_, and was strangely reminded of herself when she was still alive.

She couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the boy and had wondered if she could help him out. Of course, she was still torn between finding Harry and helping out a kindred soul. _'I'll do neither, and wait till tomorrow_.' One could say that her logic was a no-win situation, but then again, that's probably what Myrtle meant. Who really understood ghosts?

She decided to head back to her favorite toilet and maybe bemoan her woes. Or flood the girl's restroom. Whichever came first. She sped through the hallways, nothing but a chilly breeze to anyone who happened to be sharing the hallways with here, as she headed towards the restroom. She made a note in the back of her head when she noticed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger heading the opposite direction. _'They're obviously up to no good. I'll worry about them tomorrow_.' she decided firmly. Never one to admit procrastination, she rationalized that she was exhausted _--although how she could feel exhausted was something anyone would wonder about--_ and needed time to rest first.

'_I'll go tomorrow…_'

* * *

Lunch had arrived, to the relief of everyone in Hogwarts who felt that their morning was going by too slowly. Harry was poking at his food disconsolately, ignoring the Slytherins' presence, and the nearest Slytherin next to him. Draco. He supposed he should feel a little lightened that Jun had decided to join him, but rather than engage Harry into anything resembling a conversation, Draco had drawn Jun's attention away.

Harry was starting to wonder of Draco just didn't like Jun to be talking to anyone other than himself. Which was, of course, completely absurd since Harry knew that the two didn't share anything but enmity between them. He was entirely oblivious to the fact that Draco just didn't want Jun to be talking to _Harry_. Unfortunately, ideas of Draco's newfound interest were taking a toll on Harry's already confused mind. And Jun? Jun was just wondering when he'd actually get a chance to exchange more than a few words with Harry without being interrupted by Draco.

One could surmise that there were heaps of misunderstandings going on between the three boys. Which brings up back to the fact that Jun and Draco had gone back to exchanging cutting remarks over Harry's bowed head. The day was only half over and Harry already felt like banging his head against something. Something that was preferably hard, so he could perhaps knock himself out for the duration of the week and forget about his current predicament. Not to mention that there was nothing Voldemort related so far.

Not that he wasn't grateful, but it was definitely odd. Suddenly losing his appetite, Harry pushed away his dish and propped his head up with his hand. He didn't always need Draco's constant attention, whether it is bad or good, on him. Where were his other fellow Gryffindor friends? He couldn't very well get up and walk over to the table without Draco's help, and he was almost positive that Draco didn't want to go anywhere near that particular table.

His new train of thoughts reminded him that Hermione and Ron had yet to make another appearance apart from the one they made earlier. And that certain experience.. Well, that was just creepy. He hadn't felt more out of place around Hermione and Ron until now. He'd almost go as far as to say that they weren't themselves, but then again, that was almost.

He sighed deeply, conscious of the fact that Draco's comments towards Jun never wavered. He brought his thoughts away from Hermione and Ron and he considered the other members of his house. He hadn't spoken to them recently. Neville, Dean, Seamus, even Lavender would be a welcome change from Draco and Jun. _'If I'm near any of them I'll be sure to speak to them_.' Harry told himself resolutely. It was, however, a harsh reminder that he had yet to have any classes with them. He wracked his brain for what his following classes would be, but nothing came to mind. Perhaps he'd lost a few memory cells as well, although nothing vitally important.

It was lucky for him he didn't remember the incident when he had temporary amnesia. Merlin knew Draco, nor would Jun admittedly, want to repeat that incident again. Harry was brought from his musings at the sound of someone's fist slamming against the table. Harry was almost positive he'd missed the majority of whatever argument Jun and Draco had been engaged in, but he was assured that he'd hear about it now.

"Alright then, Jun, tonight. 8 o'clock at the Quidditch pitch."

"I'll be there."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It brought a sense of nostalgia to him, as it sounded like something he and Draco would agree to. He didn't have a chance in being able to witness whatever Draco and Jun would be getting themselves into, seeing as he was both blind and… did he mention blind?

Once Jun gave his agreement to the meeting, it was time for the afternoon classes to begin. Harry was almost guaranteed that they would fly by, contrary to the morning, as he was anxious to be there at 8 o'clock. He wanted to be there where anything might occur. Only problem was, how?

'I'll have to come up with something soon..' Harry thought to himself. _'I just hope I won't regret this._'

* * *

Just as Harry had predicted, classes did seem to speed up. He had never had a chance to figure out how he'd be able to be there when Jun and Draco would presumably fight. He couldn't very well ask any of the Slytherins, and he had no chance of finding anyone else without leaving Draco's side. The only option..? _'I could ask Draco to take me with him.. Although I doubt he'd like the company..'_

That last thought made Harry feel glum, and he found himself losing interest in today's last class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. A class that Harry usually enjoyed, he found himself wishing that he was able to see. Things were much easier to perform and learn when he was able to see the workings of how a spell was cast. Today's class, Harry found, would be different. Professor Li had wasted no time in directing the students to move all the desks to the back, leaving a wide, clear space in the center. A few leaned against the wall while others just sat down on the classroom floor.

Harry preferred standing; his thoughts were recently being occupied by Slytherin blonde. Harry was trying to ignore the ramifications of this fact, but it was becoming painfully apparent. Not to mention his change in feelings regarding Draco. If the sudden change in name usage was big, then it didn't compare to the way they acted together.

"--will need a volunteer." Professor Li told the class.

Harry inwardly groaned. _'I hope I didn't miss too much. Would he.. Call on me?'_

His question was answered when the professor did. "Mr. Potter, come up."

There were some whispers from the class, but no one voiced anything aloud for fear of getting in trouble. Harry gulped, pushed himself off the wall. He followed the sound of Professor Li's voice and shakily came forward. Professor Li easily guided him up and across of him.

"Although you are inhibited by your sight, you will still be able to duel. I **will** be returning spells, since I am aware of your lessons." Harry could almost feel the significant look sent his way and made no reaction. "I would like you to send any spell that you know at me, Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped.

"No need to be nervous, Mr. Potter. I've put up barriers so none of the students will be in the path of danger." he replied kindly, and then his voice turned stern. "For the moment, ignore the fact that I am your professor. Treat this as an ordinary duel and hit me with everything you **have**." Professor Li pulled out his wand.

From his distance with the other students, Draco could easily make it out. It seemed a variation of a wand, only longer. The tip of it was not straight; instead, it curled around as if forming a holder for a marble. It was wooden too, but its unique tip was what attracted the students' attention. _'This will definitely be an interesting duel…_' he thought to himself, watching Harry's nervous stance in front of their professor.

In an effort to relax, Harry wracked his mind. He couldn't just ignore the fact that he'd be dueling a teacher. His heart wouldn't be in it. Shaking his head and taking a calming breath, Harry decided another tactic. _'I'll pretend he's just a deatheater. Or Voldemort even.'_

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Begin!"

Harry snapped to attention, bringing his wand up. "Relashio!"

"An jo!"

Harry found himself gasping in surprise when he realized the incantations were in Korean. He immediately ducked to the side, feeling something heavy shoot over his head. He could distantly hear the students in the back gasping with shock.

"Incarcerous!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. Thick ropes appeared in the air, ready to wrap around the professor's body.

"Pon tay!" Professor Li called at the last minute, watching to see what Harry would do. "Son boo sang!" Professor Li yelled again. One girl in the back yelled in surprise, seeing the ropes stop in midair and head back towards Harry.

Harry could sense his own magic hurtling towards him and immediately surmised that his spell may have returned. "Evanesco!" the ropes vanished.

"Damnit!" Harry cursed after, holding his right hand. Whatever spell his teacher had cast, made his hand hurt like hell. Ignoring the pain in his hand, Harry started hexing with a vengeance.

Li's eyes glittered calculatingly, fluidly sidestepping Harry's spells. _'He seems to have experience..'_ He eyed Harry when he saw the boy visibly grit his teeth and bare the pain.

"Locomotor mortis!"

Li nearly found himself falling forward due to his momentary lapse in concentration. He muttered something and was instantly righted, the spell vanishing. His instincts told him to jump to the side, when he heard Harry yell something _(Reducto!)_. It was fortunate he did because there was a gaping hole in the spot he had just been on. Professor Li heard the distant chatter of his students, and was pleased that they would get to see an appropriate duel.

"Kihap.." he whispered under his breath. Feeling his magic begin to group together, Li stood alert, waiting to see if Harry would attack.

Harry stood, breathing hard. "I'm just getting started." Harry muttered to himself, wiping his forehead. He could feel that Jun's father was planning something, so he was readying himself with a strong shield and hex repelling charm.

"Protego!" he called out. The shield formed around him, a temporary one while Harry went to work on disarming the older man.

"Confundus! Expelliarmus!" he yelled in rapid succession, watching as the two spells flew quickly towards Professor Li.

Harry listened for any sounds coming from the Professor, and grimly realized that they didn't make contact. _'I need to distract him..'_

Gripping the wand tighter in his hand, Harry came up with a plan. "Lumis solem!"

The bright flash elicited a surprised yell, giving Harry all the time he needed. "Accensum circino!"

Fire shot out in a perfect line from Harry's wand, landing on the impervious floor and immediately burning through to form a circle of fire around Professor Li. Students screamed, but they were held back by the barriers.

Smiling, Professor Li raised his wand and dispelled all the magic. Harry felt the cancellation and put his wand down.

"I think that will be enough for today." Li called out, waving his hand to remove the barriers. "I would like an essay written on the strategies used in this duel. Class dismissed.

The students left the classroom, all talking about the duel they had just witnessed. Harry found himself actually waving in the direction he heard people telling him he did a good job. Jun and Draco were the first to head over to him. Harry missed the glare Draco sent over his head at Jun, but he did feel Draco's hand gently guiding him out the room. "Get ready for our duel, Jun." Draco hissed, pushing Harry further along. The two disappeared around the corridor before Jun could say anything.

Harry, who had heard Draco speak, frowned. At times, Draco was like another person. Snobbish to a certain extent, but that was just his nature. Harry had to admit that Draco's sometimes sarcastic manner was funny. It made him laugh. It invoked weird feelings that Harry had yet to mention.

Should he even **_begin_** to explain how irritating it was that Draco seemed to speak more to Jun than him?

'Not that it bothers me..' he reasoned in his mind.

"Poises!" Draco called loudly, helping Harry through the portrait. The speed in which they arrived completely boggled Harry's mind.

Harry found himself all but pushed into the room, bumping into the back of the sofa. "What's--"

"Look, Harry." Draco made a noise of frustration. "Potter! Whatever I call you… I'm going out early today. No more classes so you can just get to working."

'No.. is he **dismissing** me?' Harry thought dazedly.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded, staring in the direction he hoped Draco was standing.

"What are you, my keeper?"

"I think I have a right to know where you are.." Harry returned, his voice wavering as he neared the end. _'Right, Harry, why do you have a right?'_ Harry berated to himself.

Luckily, it seemed Draco wasn't going to use this chance to question Harry on why he thought he had a right. Draco was determined to corner Jun in the halls and surprise him by changing the time to their duel **now**. However, he wasn't going to get there if Harry kept asking him--

"Right, thinking is good." Draco countered quickly. "I figured you would've heard Jun and I arguing at the table."

Harry pursed his lips at the mention of _'Jun and I'_. Using his hand to feel his way around, he flopped into the sofa. "No, I didn't." He loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top buttons in an effort to cool down.

Draco gazed at the back of Harry's head with sudden interest. His lips were threatening to turn into a satisfied grin.

"Are you… jealous or something?" Grin.

"What!!?" Harry yelled indignantly, nearly cutting Draco off the minute he pronounced 'jealous'. "Get off your high horse, Draco.." he muttered.

"Sure, sure," Draco agreed complacently, finding his urgency to get outside thinning. "It's just that you seem, hm.. Upset?" He slowly approached the back of the sofa, keeping his nonchalant.

For reasons Harry didn't want to admit, he was unable to realize that Draco was approaching him from behind. "I'm not upset!" Harry snapped, his tone contradicting his very words.

Anything else he was about to holler was cut off when he felt two hands sliding down to rest on his shoulders. Warm breath tickled his ear, as the hands slowly encircled his neck. "You know, Harry…" Draco began, grinning into Harry's hair as one his fingers trailed Harry's collarbone that was exposed when Harry tried to cool down.

"If you want me to stay…"

He chuckled low in his throat as his arms could feel Harry gulping nervously.

"I _could_. You know, to keep you company.." His arms tightened around Harry slightly, and he kept still, waiting to see if Harry would respond.

"Erm.. I--"

The portrait swung open with a moderate bang. "Draco! Change of plans! Let's duel… now…" the newcomer's voice trailed off.

Draco sighed, his breath ghosting the side of Harry's face, and he slowly let go. Once released, Harry shot out of the couch, spinning around to face the newcomer. Of course, it wasn't the smartest action as Harry couldn't _see_ the person anyway. Although the voice was hardly something to miss.

"Jun!" Harry squeaked, coughing into his hand to return his voice to normal. "I mean," Harry tugged at his collar nervously, "I think I'll.. I'll go to my room now." Harry turned around, mechanically counting in his head the steps to the door that led to the two beds. The door slammed shut.

Draco was smirking at the door, before it faded away as he regarded Jun. Although he was a bit miffed that he hadn't moved the time first, it still didn't compare to his fun with Harry. _'I can't believe I really did that.._' Draco mused thoughtfully.

"Quit gawking Jun, it's not helping your already diminishing character. I'd say it was an improvement, but my parents taught me not to lie."

Jun narrowed his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. "Stalling the duel?" he asked instead, his voice cold.

"You wish." he returned without a pause. Without a word, Draco shoved by Jun and passed through the still open portrait. "Are you coming or what?"

Rolling his eyes, Jun followed, closing the portrait behind himself. The two continued down the hall in silence, until Draco decided to speak.

"How'd you get in?"

Jun found himself smirking in a decidedly Draco-like fashion. "I heard you practically yelling it in the hallway."

A muscle twitched in Draco's jaw as he restrained himself from beating Jun into the ground. "Why were you eavesdropping in the first place?"

Jun shrugged lightly. "I had already decided to change the time of our duel and followed you. I was just lucky that you called out the password so loudly. Although, I advise you not to do that in the future. Anyone could just walk in and hurt Harry in his state."

Draco's fists were already clenching at Jun's words. "I don't need you lecturing me." Draco replied.

Jun shrugged again. "I'm not. Just.. stating."

"Look, why don't we just get our duel started."

"Fine with me.

* * *

The breeze was already turning cold, late into the September month. The pitch was deserted, the stands creating an imposing figure when they stood in the middle. The two stood back to back. Draco fingered his wand, remembering Jun bringing out his wand earlier on. It was an exact replica of his father's wand. He dispelled his thoughts, remembering that he had to focus on their upcoming duel.

"I'll make this quick, Jun!" he spoke smugly.

Jun didn't reply but Draco was aware that he sorely wanted to. The two simultaneously took six steps forward, turning around at the same time.

"Sahn!" Jun yelled, and he jumped to the right.

Draco found himself gaping. He saw Jun jump to the right… but another Jun jumped to the left. _'He made… a copy of himself!?'_ Shaking his head to keep focus, Draco silently enforced his shield. It was impossible to tell the difference between the two.

"Makee!" the twin Juns yelled, pointing their wands at themselves. Draco saw a momentary purple flash cover the two and realized they had cast shielding charms.

'I can't pick…' Draco's eyes widened when the two started running towards him. _'He knows I can't tell the difference. Seems like a problem only Harry Potter could get out of..' _he thought dryly.

Then, Draco came up with an idea. Draco was unusually good at figuring out people's characters. And Harry, being a boy who kept his heart on his sleeve, was like an open book to Draco's eyes. _'What would Potter do in this situation…?'_

Remembering the duel that happened in DADA, Draco raised his wand. "Lumis solem!"

The bright flash blinded the two momentarily. Draco inwardly crooned, grinning in satisfaction when Jun fell for the same trick his father did. "Accensum circino!" he yelled, recalling the way Harry performed the spell.

Like a mirror image of the spell issued from Harry's wand, fire shot out. It burned with roaring heat, fed by the grass of the pitch. It formed a circle of fire around the two Juns. Although it would be difficult to put out the fire, it wouldn't be _impossible_, so Draco had to come up with a quick way to tell the difference. Suddenly, it hit him. He was thinking too hard for a difficult incantation. A copy was merely a copy, not anything real. _'A vanishing spell should…'_

"Evanesco!"

He pointed it at the left Jun, and with a whoop of triumph, watched it fade. Jun looked surprised for a moment, but yelled a few seconds later when he found his wand being ripped from his hand and sailing into Draco's.

Draco grinned, banishing the circle of fire. Jun walked towards him, grudgingly holding out his hand to be shaken. It was all the more satisfying for Draco as he eyes danced with glee.

"Good duel." Jun said after a pause, staring at Draco.

"Naturally." Draco sent back.

Jun rolled his eyes, waving his hand as he turned and left the pitch.

Draco felt something akin to joy swirling through his chest and he headed back inside. It was time to reward himself with a relaxing night of sleeping.

* * *

A/N: So? I thought it would be best if Jun attended classes there. Give Draco a new friend. Aww… pfef. Friend my butt. Did you enjoy the duels? I **did** mention that Professor Li wouldn't be dueling any of his students, so it may have surprised a few when he decided to duel. Let's just say that he needed to introduce the other students to how he'd go about to doing it. I'm not one to usually write fight scenes or dueling scenes, but I worked my hardest on it! XD

I'll try to make the updates faster, but I'm unfortunately sick.. Which is in itself, mind boggling, as I NEVER get sick. Well, not since I was little. I'm INVINCIBLE, DARN IT! --… I think I need a tissue.. Although, the length is so much better, don't you think? XD Tell me what you think a review! XD

****

Preview of Next Chapter: The **real** Hermione and Ron come to. Draco brags about winning the duel. Perhaps a little more slash scenes. XD

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


	5. Of Bragging, Planning, and Wit

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

**E-Mail: **divinechil18[at]hotmail[dot]com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: Did you all like my chapter before? XD I had fun doing that one. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

Guide to the story - ****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

****

Day 10

Draco found himself waking up with a smile. It wasn't induced by rabid monkey sex that night before. No.. it was because he **_beat_** Jun in a duel. And it felt **_good_**. Something along the lines of cackling madly seemed perfect for the moment, but Draco held back. He had plenty of time to do that in Jun's face. _Hah!_ He was actually looking forward to see Jun. It'd be a bonus if Harry happened to be there while he gloated…

Draco's grin grew wider. He slid off his bed, lazily twirling his wand in his hand as he contemplated the other room that held Harry's bed. His charm on the toilet to keep it moving _was_ entertaining, but for Harry to **fully** appreciate Draco's awesome feat --which of course was kicking Jun's arse in a duel-- he'd have to keep Harry in a relatively happy mood.

Then when Harry was in awe at Draco's magical prowess, the golden boy of Hogwarts might chose that time to laud _quite_ loudly, how amazing he was. To an outsider viewing this, you just might see Draco's ego growing.

"_Finite incantatem._" he murmured quietly, directing the spell towards the bathroom. Feeling like he'd done the good deed of the day, which he did in a sense because that was all he'd be doing for the welfare of others, Draco proceeded to leisurely prepare for breakfast. He'd have to look positively dashing when he rubbed into Jun's face.

Draco decided that it was okay to cackle madly this time.

* * *

Harry yawned into his hand, calmly sitting on the couch and waiting for Draco to come out. Even though he had splashed cold water into his face, he couldn't rouse himself up. His sleeping hours had been occupied by a certain Slytherin who had acted… odd around him.

He found himself blushing as he recalled the arms that encircled him and the voice in his ear. He'd never been surrounded like that from behind, not with the intent Draco obviously had. It hit him like a solid mass of _warmth_.

--"..to keep you company.."--

Shuddering from the unexpected feelings the recalling brought, Harry once again tried putting his mind away from that incident. He almost wished he'd miss the toilet and walked into the wall; at least that would've woken him up properly and perhaps give him a concussion so he could forget about it.

The sudden presence of a hand atop his head snapped Harry out of his musings. He luckily kept himself from making an undignified squeak, but it was a close call. _'I should've been paying more attention.._'

"Ready to go Harry?" Draco asked congenially.

Harry blinked and if he weren't blind, Draco probably would've seen confusion flit through Harry's green eyes.

"Sure." Harry replied hesitantly, wondering if Draco remembered what happened. He felt Draco clasp his wrist lightly and silently the two headed out of their room and towards the Great Hall. The silence was somehow unusual today, and Harry sought to bring about a comfortable conversation that kept his senses from zeroing in on Draco's hand on him.

"Draco, last night…" Harry bit his lip. "--How'd your duel with Jun go?"

Harry couldn't see Draco's smile widen and mistook the silence. "Oh. It doesn't--"

Draco squeezed Harry's wrist gently, an action meant to silence him. "The duel was marvelous, if I do say so myself."

Harry's interest was immediately piqued. He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then can I assume that--"

"--I won?" Draco completed for him. It became sorely obvious that he was enjoying this.

Harry found himself almost smiling happily for Draco. "Congratulations." he said softly.

There was a whoosh of air before Harry could literally feel Draco's face right in front of him. "Is that all you can say, Harry?"

"Er…" Harry fumbled. He was unconsciously trying to bring his face back from Draco's close proximity but found that he couldn't move.

"I think I deserve more than just a congratulation, don't you think?"

"I--uh.. I don't know what you mean." Harry said in a rush, his blush betraying that he may have an idea of what Draco was implying.

"Then perhaps," the slight breath ghosted over his face, "I can show you."

"I--nnhh!"

Harry found his mouth covered-- by a hand. For a moment, Harry forgot to breath, inhaling swiftly and keeping still.

"Save your praises until we get into the Great Hall, hm?"

Harry frowned, indignantly pushing Draco's hand away and stalking towards the Great Hall. He kept his expression perfectly schooled when he felt Draco tugging him in the other direction.

"I don't think they're serving breakfast in the corner, Harry."

"…"

Draco's amused chuckles were washed away as the doors opened and the regular student chatter filled their ears.

* * *

First class started in Herbology with Gryffindors. Much to Harry's delight and Draco's distaste.

"I'll finally get to speak to the others." Harry said to himself, unaware that Draco overheard him.

"Do try to keep out of trouble with the weasel and mud--"

Harry elbowed him roughly in the side so he couldn't complete his insult. "Don't say anything." Harry said simply.

Draco kept his retort from coming out when he noticed Harry's nervousness. _'He's really spooked around them…_' Draco shook his head and guided Harry to a seat. They sat down at their table and Draco proceeded to ignore the Gryffindors who were sitting on Harry's other side.

"_Psst!_ Harry!"

Harry turned his head to the sound, ducking his head unconsciously so as to remain inconspicuous. "Seamus?" Harry asked hesitantly, recalling the familiar accent.

"Got it in one, Harry." Seamus replied good-naturedly. "How you holding up with the Slytherins?"

"It's really fine." Harry inwardly frowned when he realized that he found nothing he could talk about. The silence stretched for a minute, but it seemed longer.

Harry made a small noise of impatience when he couldn't think of a suitable topic. "How's Ron and Hermione?" he threw out quickly, hoping Seamus wouldn't misunderstand Harry's lengthy pause.

Seamus did notice, in fact, but he understood that Harry just wasn't used to speaking to any of the Gryffindors. _'Not lately really…_'

He also didn't know how to explain to Harry that the two were acting odd ever since Harry's accident in Potions. The boys closest to Ron were quick to notice his sudden aloofness around them and his sarcastic remarks to anyone who was speaking to him. Should he even begin to tell Harry that Hermione intimidated most of the girls with more than just her wit? That one first year claimed that Hermione threatened to hex her?

"You see, Harry--"

Both boys' conversations were cut off when Professor Sprout began the lesson. Harry quickly took out his charmed quill and parchment to record what the Professor was saying as he got his gloves ready. _'We're definitely going to need them.._' Harry thought worryingly.

"Today's class will have to take place in Greenhouse 5--"

Excited chatter burst from the students but at Professor Sprout's reproving glare, they quieted down.

"As you seem particularly excitable today, I will brief you in here on what we are going to encounter. A flitterbloom. Can anyone tell me what this plant is?"

Harry expected to hear Hermione's voice recite the definition of a 'flitterbloom' but was surprised to hear no explanation forthcoming. Professor Sprout called upon Seamus, causing Harry to smile. Seamus was always… a bit much with his answers. Everything always came with a story for Seamus.

"O' course, Professor! Peter, me uncle, had one when he was kid. Used to scare me mum--"

"Seamus--" Professor Sprout sighed, amusement laced with exasperation, but Seamus continued on unhindered.

"--the neighbors, muggles some of them, thought we murdered their dog when it's vines--"

"Seamus, really--"

"--then again, I never saw the dog again. Me uncle denied everythin' when--"

"Enough!" Professor Sprout said firmly.

Scattered laughter rang around the room but faded away quickly. Harry could imagine Seamus shrugging innocently, and hid a smile behind his hand.

"Sorry, Professor! Wanted to know what a flitterbloom was, right?"

"Sometime today, Mr. Finnegan, as we are wasting class time." Her smile was friendly to show that she wasn't upset.

"Right. Sorry bout' that." Seamus paused. "A flitterbloom looks just like a Devil's Snare, its own type of defense. The only difference between the two is that the flitterbloom is non-violent."

Professor Sprout nodded approvingly at Seamus' short answer. "Exactly. There is no need to feel alarmed if you see its vines stretching out. I wouldn't suggest playing with their vines, however, but you are in no danger of getting strangled."

She walked to the back of the greenhouse, motioning the students to follow her as she led them to the larger greenhouse, labeled a plain five. Both Draco and Harry lagged behind the students, and Harry felt apologetic towards Draco who probably didn't have the best view of the plant. It was no loss to Harry, who had already encountered the Devil's Snare in his first year. _'I'm in no rush to see a carbon copy of that plant…_'

Draco kept a firm grasp on Harry's wrist, and pushed aside many a student to get through the swarm. He had no qualms in pushing the Gryffindors away, while the Slytherins merely parted around for Draco to pass. Harry didn't need to have his sight to hear the mumbled protests from his fellow Gryffindors. _'Honestly, Draco.._'

Draco took in the large mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines and promptly rolled his eyes.

At the mention of looking alike to a 'Devil's Snare', Draco assumed it would look ferocious. Slimy, even. It just looked like an overgrown spider plant, with particularly dark green leaves.

'You'd think with a name like **Devil's Snare**, it'd fit the part.' Draco glanced once more at the plant, feeling disappointment. _'Then again, with a name like flitterbloom… what would you expect? '_

They spent half an hour inside the fifth greenhouse, Professor Sprout pointing out its magical attributes, before they were herded back into the previous one. Draco only listened with on ear, already bored of the lesson. He watched Harry, and noticed with some satisfaction, that Harry didn't seem too interested in the lesson either. _'Can't even see the plant anyway.._'

"--parchment on the difference in magical properties. Include references to potential potion ingredients. Class dismissed."

Draco shouldered his bag, waiting for Harry to do the same and pulled him towards their next class. The two became aware of muffled footsteps heading their direction and Draco turned around. He scowled for a brief second when he caught sight of Jun. He had forgotten about telling everyone at breakfast that he won the duel. His brief interaction with Harry had pushed anymore thoughts of Jun out of his mind, but seeing him now..

"Jun. Didn't come up to us during Herbology." he pointed out gruffly. "Scared of seeing me after your loss?"

Jun turned his head away from Draco's sneering face, brushing aside Draco's obvious dislike for him. "I was with the Gryffindors. Headmaster Dumbledore encouraged me to make friends with other houses, along with Slytherin."

Draco scoffed openly.

Harry saw this as a chance to speak to Jun. "I'm glad you're making friends, Jun."

Jun flashed a smile to Harry's blind eyes. "Thanks."

Draco narrowed his eyes, pulling Harry forcibly around so that Draco stood in the middle. Harry couldn't do much at the time as he was trying to keep from tripping. When he finally found himself on Draco's other side and away from Jun, Harry reacted.

"Malfoy!" he snapped, reverting to Draco's last name. "What's your problem!!?"

Draco chose to ignore Harry for the moment; instead he regarded Jun. "I assume you're accompanying us to Transfiguration."

"Yes." To Draco's annoyance, Jun flashed him a smile as well.

Yet again, Harry found himself being manhandled across the grounds and inside Hogwarts. Transfiguration was a trying subject, but Harry found it an adequate source for distraction. Harry couldn't explain it in words, but he was unconsciously aware of the fact that Draco had always _subtlety_ kept him from speaking to Jun. Now, all of a sudden he wasn't averse to displaying his need to keep him from speaking to Jun.

'What if I **want** to speak to him? Won't let **anyone** speak to Jun, I swear! And he's already angry that Jun's hanging around other people!' Harry thought angrily.

Harry quieted down once they were seated in Professor McGonagoll's class. He performed in auto-pilot, the routine of putting out the charmed parchment and quill to copy down the Transfiguration Professor's words. _'Today's class is going to be a hard one.'_ Harry thought, focusing on the professor's words.

"_Abeire cubile_ is a moderately complex curse that transfigures an object into a bed. This is so, mainly due to the fact that you are changing an object to a considerable size."

Harry became aware of whisperings around him, and he wondered at the sudden interest of all the students around him. Professor McGonagoll made no move to silence to growing whispering, so Harry assumed that it was nothing about the lesson.

"This spell is convenient for all--"

Harry started when he heard a definite **giggle**, from somewhere across the room. He frowned in that direction, _'They're going to lose points… wait.. Isn't that a good thing? Slytherin losing points… merlin, I'm going mental..'_

"--simply because if a witch or a wizard finds themselves in need of proper sleeping arrangements--"

Harry found his irritation giving way to curiosity when he most definitely became aware of Draco chuckling under his breath. Harry never felt so out of the loop until now. _'What is so funny!!?'_

"--they can transfigure an object to suit their needs. It has shown to be quite useful to many a stranded witch or wizard that have lost their way in a magical forest, or locations that are otherwise closed off from magical transportation.--"

Professor McGonagoll gave a pause, and sighed tiredly when she noticed a hand raise. She could no longer pretend she didn't hear the giggling in her class, and actually _dreaded_ questions from the students. No doubt the questions would be of a more… cruder kind.

"Yes, Mr. Lynch?"

A momentary hush swept over the students.

"Excuse me, Professor, I didn't want to interrupt your stimulating lecture."

There were hushed, scattered laughing around the room, but it was gone before she could call anyone out. By this time, Harry was absolutely positive that he was missing something. People were obviously finding _something_ funny with the lecture, but what could it be? _'I wish I could see right about now…'_

"Go on, Mr. Lynch." she prompted, more amused than annoyed.

"I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we are exceptionally eager to learn this spell."

"Indeed."

"Truly." the boy, Adrian Lynch, all but crooned.

Professor McGonagoll raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am pleased that my students are remarkably attentive today. Although I must point out, this may be a trying task unless… well, unless you've had practice." She ended bluntly.

This definitely caused an uproar with the boys of Slytherin, while several girls were harshly scolding their boisterous attitudes.

Harry felt like screaming _'what the hell is everyone going on about!!?'_ but found himself reluctant to do so. Something on his face must've showed his predicament because he could feel Draco lean over towards him.

"Confused Potter?" he teased quietly.

Harry would've come up with an angry retort, but quite frankly, he didn't know what all the fuss was with the newest spell. And he told Draco so.

"You **what**?"

Harry made a noise of frustration. "You heard me. What's the big deal?"

Pause. "Potter, you can't be serious."

Harry frowned. "I'm serious, Draco. What's the big _deal_?"

"_Hell--_ you're serious, aren't you?"

"I think I've already said I was, Malfoy." he pointed out crossly.

"Hm."

That one sound carried something suggestive to Harry's ears, and something was telling him that he no longer wanted to find out. Luckily, Draco didn't seem forthcoming with the answer so Harry was free to reason it out in his head.

'Right. Firstly, it's a spell to make a bed. What's so great about that?' Harry inclined his head, remembering the giggling. _'Okay… it's funny because.. It's a bed?'_

--"This spell is convenient for all--"

'Everyone sort of laughed at that. Well, it **is** convenient but I don't see how that's funny…'

****

"--simply because if a witch or a wizard finds themselves in need of proper sleeping arrangements--"

'Again, no connection. It's convenient, that's for sure. If I ever **need** it I can… wait…'

****

--"Excuse me, Professor, I didn't want to interrupt your stimulating lecture."--

'Since when did any Slytherin, or any**one** for that matter say that?'

****

--"I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we are exceptionally eager to learn this spell."--

'I admit transfiguring something into a bed when you needed it was nice and all… hold on!'

--"..Although I must point out, this may be a trying task unless… well, unless you've had practice."--

Draco watched amusedly as different expressions flitted across Harry's face, melting into new ones but still remaining vivid. Draco fancied that he could almost watch Harry reasoning it out in his head. He quirked a curved eyebrow when he noticed Harry's face pale and the boy visibly slid down an inch or two in his seat. Draco caught a whispered '_Oh..!'_ and found himself beating back a laugh.

Harry was blushing until the end of class.

* * *

Drip.

Drip..

Drip…_!_

The slight drip of water echoed in her already pounding head. The pain traveled across her head, beginning from her ringing ears. Still, she was glad for the painful sound since it was the main thing keeping her awake. Hermione pushed herself up against the wall, blinking her eyes rapidly to get used to the darkness. While getting accustomed to the lighting, or lack thereof, she felt around for a certain red-haired boy.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she came in contact to a limp hand. She ignored the obvious filth of the floor and crawled slowly towards Ron. Wiping her hands on her school robes, she finally made out Ron's prone form.

"R..Ron?" she rubbed her throat soothingly, "Ron! Wake up!"

The Gryffindor boy groaned and blearily opened his eyes. "'Mione? What's--" Ron coughed, and with help from her, got up into a sitting position.

Ron scowled. "Where are they?" he hissed.

Hermione blinked, surprised that Ron remembered anything at all. "I don't know. Class maybe."

She paused, surveying their surroundings. "I _think_ we're in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but everything's dark… must be some type of charm, I don't kno-- Ron! Where are you going!!?"

Ron had heaved himself up, swaying slightly but managing to right himself. He walked forward into the darkness, and cried out when he ran into a wall. The contact he made in said wall sent a ripple effect around what soon became apparent to be an invisible dome. It shined a blinding blue before fading back into the darkness.

"Bloody--"

"--Ron!"

"Sorry." Ron spoke sheepishly, stepping back from the wall. "I don't think we'll be getting out without our wands."

"And it's probably soundproof as well." Hermione said despondently, walking towards Ron and hesitantly reaching out a hand.

Her slight touch created a light blue glow around them, before it too faded back into the darkness. "Only those coming in can get through."

"And when they'll do.." Ron muttered angrily.

"Ron, what exactly do you think you'll do? They've got our wands, and are posing as us. This might explain this bald spot I feel.." Hermione grumbled, feeling the back of her head.

"We could surprise them." Ron supplied.

"We _could_," Hermione agreed, "but we can't just hit them over the heads. Not to mention we have to grab our wands, and bind them so we can find out how to remove this dome. I hardly think your average _finite incantatem _will remove this."

"Then we'll do it." Ron replied firmly.

Hermione sighed. "_Ron_, it's easier said than done. I don't even know when they'll come back."

"The potion doesn't last very long," Ron pointed out, "they'll be coming back everyday."

"No, I doubt that." Hermione grimaced.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, judging by the sizable amounts of missing hair from _both_ our heads, I think they have a hefty supply. Merlin knows how they're keeping us alive since I don't remember eating." She sat down on the ground, morosely staring at the ground.

"Probably forced us to eat and obliviated us."

"_Or_.." Hermione's voiced turned furious, "Ron they're **deatheaters, **they probably used the Imperius curse on us--"

"What!!?"

"I'm only glad they didn't use us to do anything…"

Ron's expression darkened. "How can we know for sure? We could've done anything, we can't fight the curse off like Harry."

Hermione shot up. "Harry! They're going to hurt him! He'll think it's us, and he'll be so trusting. And after that fiasco in Potions--"

"_Malfoy!_" Ron spat. "He probably planned this all along. Get Harry blind. Help the deatheaters into the school and look like us--" Ron couldn't continue because he was too angry to say much.

"I don't know how Malfoy thinks, but he's the least of our problems. The only thing we can do for ourselves is try that plan you thought of."

Ron actually found himself flushing. "Really?"

Ignoring the circumstances for the moment, Hermione could almost find their situation as mildly pleasant. Not to mention Ron's reaction as endearing. "Really." she said simply. "They won't know what hit them when they do decide to grace us with their presence."

Ron grinned.

* * *

Dinner proved to be an interesting affair, at least for Harry. He had finally gotten over the fact that Draco only acknowledged him when they were alone.

'But then he goes around and proves me wrong.' Harry thought to himself, torn between feeling confused and amused.

"As I was saying," Draco spoke clearly to all the rapt Slytherins who were listening to his rendition of the duel between Jun, "he makes two copies of himself. Naturally, to compensate for the fact hat I'm worth two of him."

Harry swallowed some food to hide his smile, wondering how Draco could handle such a humongous ego without bruising himself in the process. _'Should mention that to him.._' Harry thought slyly.

Draco chanced a glance in Harry's direction, trying to gauge the boy's reaction to his story. Draco continued, "The fool actually fell for the same trick his father did in DADA. It was child's play, _honestly_."

Harry frowned. _'I hope Jun's not listening to this, wherever he is. I'm not even sure it all happened like Draco said it did.'_

"It was over far too quickly, but I had better things to do." Draco remarked carelessly.

"That's amazing, Draco!"

"We knew he'd be no match to your skills!"

'Oh please…' Harry thought tiredly, _'any more of this and I just may vomit.'_

Luckily, Draco decided to call it a day and helped Harry up. All the Slytherins bid Draco a farewell, completely ignoring Harry's presence, and the two swept out of the Great Hall. The silence of the corridors contrasted greatly with the noise of the Great Hall. They walked towards the rooms, both silent in each other's company.

"Poises."

The portrait swung open, Draco climbing in first to help Harry over the threshold but then Harry was surprised to feel a hand tapping his shoulder.

"May I speak to you before you go back to your room, Harry?"

Harry let go of Draco's hand, turning around towards Jun's voice. "Sure."

Draco leered. "No more polite greetings Jun? Afraid to meet me in the eye, Jun?"

Jun looked up to prove Draco wrong and didn't comment. Draco didn't give up though, "Can't admit you suck at dueling?" he called out.

Harry bristled, not wanting to subject Jun to the blonde's ridicule but Jun placed a steadying hand on his back. Harry backed off from the opening to stand beside Jun and was ready to speak in Jun's defense but Jun beat him to it.

"Draco, your dueling was admirable. I underestimated you as my opponent. I will not do so again." His deadpanned tone didn't provoke anymore insults.

Harry took the silence as a chance to leave, and touched Jun's hand to let him know. The motion did not go unnoticed to Draco, whose eyes turned to slits. He would've called out to stop them from leaving, but..._'Don't want to seem jealous, now do I?'_

He swung the portrait shut, slamming it louder than intended but it was a small consolation for his resentment.

* * *

Harry kept a steady hand on the edge of the portrait as he faced Jun. "What did you want?"

Harry could sense Jun squirming and wondered what was going on. "This is awkward for me to say." Jun began.

Harry smiled at his unease, shaking his head gently. "Go on, Jun. I won't laugh or anything."

"In Transfiguration class today…"

Harry unexpectedly colored at the mention of the class, remembering all too clearly the lesson. "Er.. Yeah. What about it?"

"I--uh.. I don't really get it."

"You don't get it.." Harry repeated faintly. "Oh! _Oh!_" Harry laughed, and covered his mouth when he realized that Jun might misunderstand his laughter.

"No, I'm not laughing. I didn't get it at first either." he hastened to explain.

"You didn't?"

"No, not at first. I had to ask Draco of all people." Harry gave a light shrug.

"Really?" Jun's voice seemed more relaxed. "I thought I was the only one. I mean, I thought you would be able to perform the spell before anyone else, that's why I'm here."

"..Eh?" _'What's **that** supposed to mean!?!'_

Jun continued, ignorant to Harry's incredulous expression. "I mean, it took awhile for me to get what Professor McGonagoll meant when she said you needed practice, but then again, of _course_ you would need practice."

"Right…" Harry said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"But really, I'm asking if you could… well.. _Help_ me with the practice part."

"--**_WHAT?!_**"

Jun stepped back in surprise at Harry's reaction. "If it's no trouble." he said weakly at the end.

'I can't believe it! Is he… propositioning? Gah! What do I say? What do I say!!?'

"Er..Jun.." Harry began awkwardly. "I'm not sure you're…" Harry coughed. "**_ready_**."

Harry stifled a yell when Jun grasped his shoulders. "No, Harry. I **_am_** ready. I promise to work really hard with you. I follow instructions pretty well."

'..I-instructions!? GAH!'

"I'm sure you do." Harry agreed feebly. "But I don't think I'm the right person to do this…"

"Of course you're the right person! I couldn't bother Professor McGonagoll's time, and I don't think asking my father was the best thing either."

'W-WHAAT?! MCGONAGOLL!!? His--FATHER?!'

Jun blinked, taking in Harry's face. Harry's color was deepening into a blush so bright that it threatened to become permanent. "You're too modest, Harry." Jun said after awhile, mistaking Harry's silence. "I'm sure you're experienced, and I don't need to doubt your power."

"..!"

Jun raised an eyebrow. "Did you just… squeak, Harry?"

'I have to tell him! What's he thinking anyway? Experienced!?!' Harry sighed. "Look, Jun. I'm not experienced."

"But--"

Harry raised a hand to stall his protests. "Jun." Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm a virgin."

"Oh… wait, WHAT!!?"

Harry plodded on, like Jun, unaware of the boy's expression. "I don't think you realize that I'm not for a casual shag--"

"Wait, Harry! What are you talking about?"

Harry paused. "So you're not propositioning to me?"

Jun's eyebrows rose. "I don't think we're talking about the same thing." he flatly.

Harry winced. "I think you're right."

Silence.

"So you're not…?"

"No!" came Jun's immediate reply.

"So this isn't…?"

"No!"

"Then what are you talking about?" Harry ended exasperatedly.

"Help on casting the spell."

"Oh."

"Yes."

More Silence.

"..sure." Harry briefly wondered if Jun was blushing as much as he was.

"Okay."

Harry scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I guess I'll just go back in now."

Jun willed his blush away and mumbled an agreement. "I'll be going as well. I still need to uh… speak with my father."

"Right, okay. Thanks."

Harry didn't wait to hear Jun's footsteps fade away before hurriedly said the password and climbed in. He leaned against the back of portrait, breathing harshly. Judging by the heat he felt from his face, he was blushing like mad.

"You look like you had fun." Draco's voice rang out.

Harry jumped at the sound, having expected Draco to go to his room. He calmed his beating heart, and pushed off the wall. He easily counted the steps in his head as he headed towards the bathroom. "It was an interesting conversation." Harry replied flippantly, not bothering to turn around.

"Tch. Right, interesting."

Harry swung around. "What is with you? You and Jun are always at it. I don't get it."

"No surprise there." Draco drawled, his anger snapping in retaliation. "I owe you no explanation."

Harry threw his hands up. "You know, this isn't right. This isn't even wrong. Forget I asked." And with that, he strode into the bathroom.

Draco glared at the door before sitting on the couch. He was in no mood to go to sleep just yet. What was he supposed to say? He didn't like Jun because he was always touchy-feely with Harry? That he felt like castrating the Korean boy when Harry came in looking thoroughly snogged?

Harry came out fifteen minutes later, robes switched to pajamas. Draco watched the boy silently from the couch, still unused to feeling Harry's gaze on him but not really seeing him. He watched as Harry just stood there, standing in front of the doorway to the bathroom and staring in the direction of the couch.

"Draco?"

Draco actually blinked in surprise, wondering why Harry was calling out. _'No, he's just checking if I'm still here.._' he thought sourly.

Harry sighed, and instead of heading towards his bedroom like Draco had anticipated, he made a beeline towards the couch.

'He must've memorized the number of steps quickly!' Was the only thought he managed before he found himself with a lap full of Harry.

"_GAH!_"

Harry screamed in shock, falling onto the carpeted floor when he tried scrambling off of Draco's lap.

"_MALFOY?!"_

Draco's previous anger disappeared like a candle blown out. He smirked, draping his arms on the back of the couch so he could regard Harry's crumpled position on the ground.

Harry grumbled around his mouthful of carpet, and pushed himself up. "What are you doing there Draco?"

"I do believe I'm having a relaxing sit down. I'd ask if you cared to join me, but I think it's painfully evident that you'd love to sit down."

Harry glared, not ready to leave because it may seem like he was a coward. "Get off your high horse, Draco." he muttered, sitting down on the couch, at the far end of it really.

"My, Harry. That's the _second_ time you've said that. Why not try something new and original, perhaps?"

"You mean like your over-use of aristocratic diction." Harry drawled in the same tone Draco used.

"I wasn't aware that you saw me as aristocratic, Harry." Draco replied neatly, ignoring the 'over-use' comment.

"Don't be so humble, you're not that great." Harry retorted.

"Fine words, Harry." Draco commented, already enjoying their banter. "I only wonder where you stole them."

"You can't imagine anyone with a matching wit, can you?"

"Nonsense. My abilities in, what did you call it?.. Ah, yes, diction. Well, it can be said that all my relatives had a biting wit. And vocabulary to support it."

Harry rolled his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a '_my family is better than yours'_ attitude coming. _'I'll show him biting wit.'_ Harry stood up in one fluid motion, and headed towards his door. Just before walking in, Harry turned around.

"Draco, you pride yourself on an ability in which any ignorant barbarian is your equal and any jackass immeasurably your superior."

Harry grinned widely, hearing Draco angrily sputter. "And I forgot to ask earlier today, but aren't you bruised from handling the sheer weight of your ego?"

Harry didn't wait for a reply and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the chapter so far? XD I had fun with this one. Immense fun, really. And I feel better, only a headache. The day's looking up! XD

I find hilarious that Harry will be painfully oblivious and at some times, painfully **aware**. Draco's certainly not liking Jun better, is he? .. I can no longer picture them as friends. Which is completely odd since I'm making this all up, so I _should_ be able to see this from all angles. Hah. They had a lover's spat, didn't they? XD Nothing a few groping moments can cure..hehe..

****

IMPORTANT: Did I mention I made a site for this fanfic? I told everyone, I made a website for ALL my fanfics. Did I also mention that I made **A NEW LAYOUT **for this one? To chose who have already visited it, that layout plainly sucked. So I switched it with a new one. I'd love to hear what you all think so visit it! XD

http :www . geocities . com / fantasia **[underscore] **nella /

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


	6. Of Flashbacks, Dante, and Visits

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18[at]hotmail[dot]com

**Website:** www . geocities . com / nella [**underscore**] fantasia /

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. I use a line from, "The Picture of Dorian Gray", in this chapter. The first letter of the sentence is bold to indicate it. Also, I use a line from Dante's Paradise Lost. The first letter of the sentence is in bold to indicate it, too. Essence of hellbore's information was taken from Harry Potter Lexicon.

Author Notes: How do you like the story so far? I'm even surprising myself with the length, so I'm working on making **ALL **of my stories with long chapters. XD Did I mention the website for this fanfic? I know, I know, I've been on and on about all those websites I made for all these fanfics. I was bored. So sue me. Anyway, nothing to mention so onto the chapter!

* * *

Guide to the story - ****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

****

Day 17

It had been a week since their little squabble. Although Harry felt slightly avenged when he managed to show Draco that he too, could banter like him, he was still suffering the effects of Draco's grumpiness. It became painfully clear to Harry that Draco could hold grudges, and the Slytherin boy used every opportunity to make Harry's life a little less than horrible.

_'More along the lines of annoying.'_ Harry thought dryly.

Far from being deterred at Harry's newfound insults, Draco came back with even more. Even Harry to admit that Draco's comebacks were clever, and if it hadn't been directed so harshly, he might've found it even funny.

Harry grimaced as he headed towards the bathroom. The morning proved to be a seemingly innocent one, but he found himself dreading to go into the place. His mind's eye traveled to the day after their trade of insults…

* * *

_...He frowned in his sleep, enjoying the comfort the sheets provided but knowing that he had to get up. Harry sighed, sitting up in his bed as he stretched his arms. He padded over to the bathroom, letting his left hand drift outward so as to trail along the doorway. It was just a check to see that he was heading in the right direction._

He went straight to the toilet, no longer expecting it to move. And it didn't… instead, its lid widened and snapped at him.

"AARRGHH!--what the!!?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, stepping back slightly. He usually pegged bypassing the toilet as his own clumsiness, but never before had the toilet actually **snapped** at him.

--**"Perhaps your arse is too bony, and it's hurting the poor toilet. Or, your arse is too ugly that it can't help but move."--**

Draco's words came back to him and he scowled. Even now, Draco's insults still bothered him.

Keeping his body alert, just in case he needed to jump back, Harry approached the toilet. With the fact that he couldn't see and was running the risk of being **eaten** by a toilet, Harry felt less than lucky. With a lot of trepidation, Harry came closer.

One step.

Another step..

One more…

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. After taking care of his business, he made to flush until--

SNAP!

"GAAAHHH!"

He'd spent the entire day wincing every time he sat, and had been caught more than once rubbing his sore bottom. Needless to say, it earned him looks…

* * *

Harry put back his shoulders determinedly. He'd already become use to the snapping, and it was odd to say that people no longer laughed aloud when they caught sight of him rubbing himself… _'It has to be something Malfoy did! It's **always** his fault!'_

He put that thought away as quickly as it had come. Harry didn't have a long list of people to discuss things with, so the only person he could turn to was Jun. He spent almost equal time with Jun, as with Draco. However, their conversations always started wrong, and proceeded to get worse.

Did Harry mention confusing?

Harry went towards the toilet, hardly paying attention to the threatening sounds coming from the toilet, and barely batting an eyelash when he received a sharp mark from the lid. After splashing cold water onto his face, Harry went towards his bed and got his clothes ready. As he changed, Harry remembered his experience that occurred with Jun. How he had tried to explain his odd behavior, with rubbing his sore bottom, to Jun.

Harry winced, hands fumbling with his tie. Harry hadn't wanted a repeat of their interesting conversation about Transfiguration class, but after it happened once, it was bound to happen again. Yet again, another memory surfaced to his head as he tried to explain his odd behavior to Jun…

* * *

…_It was during one of their fighting lessons. Jun was trying to show Harry some type of stance that would be more comfortable. It didn't make sense to Harry either way because he didn't see how it mattered. Quite unconsciously, his hand traveled behind him and--_

"Er.. Harry?"

Harry blushed bright red and his hand whipped out from behind him. He clasped his hands tightly, trying to strike a calm pose, but it was hardly convincing. "Hm?" was pretty much all he could manage without stuttering.

"I don't mean to pry.."

Harry could tell this was going to be one of those embarrassing things, and prayed that it wouldn't be a repeat of their conversation about Transfiguration. "Go on.." Harry prompted cautiously, mentally preparing himself.

"Why are you… that is to say, are you alright… physically?"

Harry could tell that Jun was fumbling with his words, and wondered what he was getting at. 'Physically?' Harry tilted his head curiously.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I've noticed--- well, not that I'm intentionally… **everyone's** noticed too and.."

Harry laughed, forgetting his earlier embarrassment. "Just spit it out Jun."

Unfortunately, Jun didn't seem to like that course of action, and sputtered incoherently. Harry dropped his alert stance for the lesson, as it was obvious it wouldn't start up until Jun had his say. Harry patiently waited for the Korean boy to elaborate.

"This is difficult for me to say.."

Harry's breath hitched. It was starting to resemble the beginning conversation they had when Harry misunderstood Jun. 'Argh! Get your head out of the gutter!' _Harry berated himself silently._

'It was only a misunderstanding.. I'm not going to let it happen again. I shouldn't even be thinking that Jun's insinuating anything..' Harry tuned back into what Jun was saying, flushing when he realized that he hadn't heard anything Jun was saying.

"--certainly explain Draco's hostility."

Harry could feel Jun's weighty gaze on him, and briefly wondered if he should ask Jun to repeat that. Inwardly shrugging, Harry remained silent.

"Although if he's taking it out on you..er.."

Harry frowned. "Jun, what are you talking about? You're making no sense at all."

"Harry, are you seeing anyone?" Jun said after a lengthy pause.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Actually, I'm not seeing **anyone**."

Jun tilted his head in confusion at Harry's odd emphasis. Then it he realized what he meant. "Oh! Well, of course you're not **seeing** anyone…er… I guess I should get straight to the point.." Jun admitted reluctantly.

"Yes, you should." Harry said firmly, wanting to get back to the lesson.

He heard Jun take a deep breath. "I know it's not my business, but I've noticed and I know everyone else's noticed that you've seemed uncomfortable." Jun was rambling, taking no evident pauses.

"Ju--"

"--And then if you take into account that you're always.. Well, rubbing your.. Er.."

Harry colored. "Wait--"

"--and I know that you mentioned that you weren't a.. a v-virgin.."

Harry's blush deepened, when it clicked as to what Jun might be thinking. "Jun, no--"

"--I'm not… you know, against it or anything!" Jun rushed on, his words tumbling out without restraint, "but you don't seem to be on good terms with Draco. He's always insulting--"

Harry couldn't help but smile at Jun's observation but he was still trying to get a word in. "Jun, listen--"

"--You always cringe when you sit, and you look like you're in pain when you--"

"JUN!"

"--yes?"

Harry rubbed his temples lightly, wondering why everything had to be misunderstood. "Jun, it's not what you think."

"It isn't..?" Jun repeated faintly.

"No." Harry emphasized the word. "It's just that stupid toilet!"

"…?"

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "That didn't come out right.."

Harry quickly explained his rabid toilet and his suspicions that it might be Draco's fault…

* * *

Harry had been glad to find a confidant in Jun, as they were both in the same boat. Harry didn't know which person Draco suddenly loathed more. Himself or Jun.

The harmless pranks in the morning were bearable. And the insults proved to be tad more entertaining then annoying, but Draco deciding to include Jun in his hate list was quite harsh in Harry's opinion. Draco had more or less become a different person in Harry's point of view, different in a surprisingly _good_ way. He hadn't acted all cheery and friendly, but he was tolerable. _'Even more so, actually.' _Harry thought to himself with a blush.

He shook of the stirring of an unnameable feeling, and proceeded to go to the main room of their shared residence. He had taken longer than he assumed because Draco was already there. He could sense the boy's presence, but what alerted him more to Draco's being there was--

"It's about _time_, Potter!" Draco snapped.

Harry didn't respond, choosing instead to walk towards the sound of Draco's voice. He automatically reached out to grasp Draco's forearm, and was immediately forced to keep up with the boy. Harry was always wary of climbing over the threshold of the portrait because he was trying to keep in contact with Draco. Harry was beginning to doubt that the boy would wait for him. _'I almost regret showing Draco that I'm capable of retaliating with insults..'_ Harry thought wryly.

He wasn't lucky this time, his right leg tripping when he didn't lift it high enough and he pitched forward. He gasped, his hand gripping Draco, as he tried to keeping from falling. Surprisingly, Draco stepped back to keep him from falling. Draco barely budged when Harry connected into his back (_"Oomph!")_ and waited for Harry to right himself.

"Thanks." he said softly, wondering if Draco was finally letting the incident go.

"…"

Harry smiled when Draco rearranged his grasp so that he was clasping Harry's wrist. "We'll be late for breakfast." Draco said crisply, walking ahead but at a milder pace.

'Liar..' Harry thought fondly. _'You're just too confusing to figure out…_'

* * *

Miles away, Voldemort was at his seat, regarding several deatheaters who were kneeling before him. Sending two deatheaters to infiltrate Hogwarts so they could lure Harry Potter out no longer held promising potential. Voldemort didn't find it as irritating as he led the others to believe, already expecting failure. However, a dark lord was naught without backup plans.

Voldemort could persuade much with his words. **H**e knew the precise psychological moment when to say nothing, and when not to. It was key when convincing witches and wizards who were more easily swayed with his 'reason'. It was most invaluable when speaking to people from abroad.

He turned his mind away from his musings and remained silent. The act itself, of saying nothing, was powerful in its own right. Voldemort's threats and curses didn't come close to the imagination he inspired in his deatheaters. The images they conjured up for themselves when their dark lord mentioned torture, was enough to instill fear. Voldemort made sure to cultivate that fear every day.

He let a smile spread over his lips. "Progress." It was a question; he was in no mood to speak.

"Going accordingly, my lord."

"Really." Voldemort leaned forward. "Then tell me why I see no Harry Potter."

"It is difficult if we rush," spoke another deatheater, "my lord."

"Speed is useless if you are ineffective." he hissed, leaning back in his seat.

"But we are **trying**--"

"_Silence_!"

The deatheater who had spoken out immediately followed the order. The deatheaters were immediately acquainted with the silence that Voldemort had recently taken to employing. It was unnerving, to say the least, and each feared a curse heading their way.

"Tell me, what does _trying_ accomplish when you fail every time?"

They shifted in their kneeling positions, unease settling over them. Voldemort's tone was so.. casual seemed wrong to be applied to him. He appeared to be _musing_ about their failures, and that thought was not a pleasant one. He was posing the question, and if it were even possible, it held traces of amusement. Rarely did any emotion come from their lord, save for the common chill that always gripped them. Questions raced through each of their minds. Should they answer back? Did their lord expect an answer in return? If they **did** answer, what was the right one?

"_Privo callum_!" Voldemort hissed, his wand having been drawn unnoticed to all.

The three other deatheaters watched in horror as the targeted deatheater screamed in agony. There was a tearing sound, his robes having ripped away in shreds. However, it didn't stop there.

"_AAARRGHHH!_"

The man's skin was being stripped off him, unraveling and suspended around the man. It started from the hands, the inhuman sound of flesh tearing making the present deatheaters cringe.

By that time, the man was screaming hysterically, staring at his hands. There was something mutual in the fact that people could not tear their eyes from a macabre scene. It was morbid fascination that glued their eyes to the grotesque scene. It was each and every scream ripped from the man's throat that kept them in their places.

Voldemort watched the scene with impassive eyes. They lingered on the man's convulsing form, watching the blood pool at a startling rate, and he did nothing. Times like this, Voldemort found that he derived no pleasure from this. Nor any emotion, for that matter. So fixated on his goal, that he abandoned any inhibitions he had. No semblance of compunction wracked his brain. He was _impenetrable_.

The screams died down to whimpers, and the spell itself vanished. The effects of the curse had been quick, stripping quickly the torso, and already halfway down the man's thighs. Voldemort pocketed his wand, and he turned on his attention to the remaining deatheaters.

"It needn't be said that I will be displeased if there is no advancement."

"Yes, my lord." they said simultaneously.

"Leave me."

The deatheaters were quick in backing up and fleeing threw the doors. Voldemort stood up slowly, and headed towards the prone figure of the mutilated man. He showed no visible expression at the sight, but kept clear of the dark blood. He looked down at the man's eyes, still seeing a flicker of life beneath the pain.

"**G**roveling and prostrate on yon lake of fire…" he said slowly, inclining his head gently. "Do you recognize it? Hm?"

There was a flash of recognition in the man's eyes, followed by terror.

"From Dante, I believe." Voldemort paused, walking around the man's body, stopping once again at the position he stood before. "He was a wizard, you know. He squandered his time writing."

Voldemort drew out his wand again in a languid fashion. "_Writing_ and _writing_.."

He pointed his wand down at the naked and mutilated man, levitating him up and laying him down in a conjured chaise lounge. It's apparent opulence stood out starkly in the otherwise, bare room. Confusion was written in the man's eyes, although the emotion was greatly muted by the pain that wracked his body.

"Do you like your accommodations?" Voldemort asked, staring down at him.

Fearing a repeat of the spell, the man tried to answer. He could only gurgle incoherently, his torn throat bringing forth blood. Voldemort tilted his head a bit, watching the man's pitiful attempts at speaking. _'Weakness.. something I had when I was young, but will no longer have once I am rid of Potter's presence.'_

Voldemort stepped back, the motion quieting the deatheater's attempts to speak. He raised his wand, absorbing the terror radiating from the other's eyes.

"Incendio.."

* * *

Moaning Myrtle floated through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. This had been her longest time away from her customary bathroom, but every time she approached the place, something charged in the air actually made her feel queasy. That in itself was surprising, what with the fact that she was **dead**. She realized that she had forgotten to approach Harry about what she'd witnessed. She was too caught up in her latest past-time. For some unexplainable reason, she kept a close watch on one Neville Longbottom. She found their similarities growing, and vaguely wondered if they were related.

It was a notion she half-heartedly toyed with, but she knew in truth that is wasn't so. Still, she found his clumsy nature reminiscent of her own. She had watched him during class, seen him berated by his teachers and watched his less than smooth movements. Something in the back of her mind told her that he was important for something.

She couldn't fathom why, as she had never spoken to the boy. It was imperative that she tell Harry about his friends, but something was keeping her attached to this boy. _'Could he be connected to the impersonators?'_

It was a question that had been plaguing her for awhile. Until it was answered, Myrtle found herself staying away from Harry.

'The boy can sense me..'

It was true. Myrtle saw that her watching him caused the boy to be more anxious than he naturally was. It wasn't surprising, because others felt her weighty gaze whenever she regarded others around her. It was infinitely more interesting than staring at a wooden stall all day, that much was true.

She lazily floated through the wall, coming into the History of Magic class. This was her more dangerous stunt, yet. Ghosts could sense other ghosts to a certain level. They shared a distinct link between each other because they were tied to the mortal realm. Their unconscious desire to stay was what bound them, and through this link, they sensed each other.

Whether Professor Binns noticed her, or didn't care to notice her, Myrtle was glad that he made no move to remove her. She kept to the back of the class, her eyes searching out the Neville's form and when she found them, the boy instantly tensed. She didn't feel the usual offense at his behavior because he didn't know it was her.

She lazily floated down, in a mockery of a sitting position, and spent the rest of the class contemplating the Gryffindor.

'Do you know the impersonators..?'

* * *

During lunch, Harry was surprised to find that Hedwig had delivered a letter. He was thankful that it was mail sent by her, because if it were any other bird, they might have just dropped it there. _'And I'd be none the wiser.'_

Hedwig landed softly on his shoulder, as he grasped the letter. He was quick in tucking it into his robes, before anyone could really take notice. Draco made no move to comment about the arrival, so Harry let it go. He was wondering who the letter could be from, but it raised yet another question. _How_ was he supposed to read it? If it was a letter of importance, then he couldn't let just anyone read it. Normally, he'd have no qualms about heading over to Hermione and Ron and asking them to read it for him… but that was a choice that Harry didn't feel like taking.

Draco was probably going to be a last resort for him. If it was something potentially private, then the Slytherin might take this time to read it and feed Harry something else. _'I don't know him well enough to trust him…_' Harry thought dispassionately.

'I guess I could ask one of the professors, but…' Harry felt dread wash over him as he considered the sender of the letter. _'I haven't heard from Sirius or Moony in awhile…'_ Harry couldn't even fathom their reactions when they learned of his situation. Harry feared going into the details of it all, unsure of what they'd think. Harry blanched, not wanting his mind to come up with any scenarios. The fact was, it would be better if the Headmaster were to read it for him. And if it turned out to be from Sirius and Remus, then he'd have his answer of whether Dumbledore informed them.

'Why do I have this sinking feeling that Dumbledore **didn't** tell them?'

Harry sighed, checking once more to see that the letter was secure. He pushed his plate away, and thought about his situation. For a moment, he had actually gotten used to being temporarily blind. It just became… **routine**. It was a cold blow to realize the serious impediments that he was going to have.

He felt Draco move beside him, "Time to go to class."

Harry was led down the hall, his mind still on the letter he received. He realized that he couldn't get Dumbledore's attention without bringing Draco along, but that was only **_if_** Draco went along with it. They were heading to Transfiguration class, but it did not stop Harry from his worried thoughts. Harry found himself barely listening, deeply thankful for his charmed parchment and quill. Professor McGonagoll was fortunately giving them an entire class of notes and lecture, but Harry still found the work tedious. He was actually grateful when Draco led him to their next class. Potions.

The arrival to the classroom came quickly for Harry. This time, it was effective in pushing out the depressing feeling he was starting to gain, but it was replaced with discomfort. Potions class wasn't exactly Harry's idea of a relaxing one. Especially when this was the last class he had when he could still see. It was odd taking classes in the dungeons again, and it had taken awhile for Harry to push off the feeling.

Draco was always strangely quiet during class. Harry assumed that the events of Draco's improvisation had been burned into his mind.

"Today's potion is the Draft of Peace." There was an odd look on Snape's face as he spoke the last word. "As its name implies, it gives the drinker a sense of peace."

The class remained silent, writing down descriptions of the potion they were making. "One of the primary ingredients for the draught is the essence of hellebore." Snape continued, eyes roaming the class for a slacking student, "Who can go into detail on this particular ingredient?"

Harry felt tense every time Severus asked a question, always waiting for the question to be directed at him. He was relieved, but slightly put out, that the Potions Master chose to ignore him outright. _'Then again,' _Harry thought sourly, '_His indifference doesn't prevent him from removing points and giving me horrible marks…'_

A student in the back raised his hand, and Harry was struck by how the male student reminded him of Hermione's usual answers.

"There are several kinds of hellebore." the boy recited, "the name comes from the Greek words 'elein', which means to injure, and 'bora' which means food. This indicates that the hellebore is poisonous."

Severus nodded approvingly. "Five points to Slytherin. Anyone else?"

Draco raised his hand. "In some belief systems, it's been believed to be a purgative, sometimes of bad things generally, used for things like protecting livestock from evil spells, and in powdered form for invisibility."

"Excellent. 5 points to Slytherin."

Harry's jaw nearly dropped. _'So this is a potions class with only Slytherins. Snape's handing out points if anyone **speaks**.'_

Harry felt indignant on his fellow Gryffindor's behalf. Some of their students gave answers as thorough as theirs, but they were never credited for it. Harry didn't dislike the students for their gaining points, as they **were** good answers, but it was so down putting when particular students didn't receive any points.

'But that's life..'

"The ingredients will be at the front tables, and directions are already at your desks. I expect completed potions from each table."

Rather than the mad scramble for ingredients, as was customary to the Gryffindor - Slytherin Potions class, there were only quiet footsteps. Harry assumed they were forming a line. _'If things went this smoothly in classes shared with Gryffindors, then why might just have a decent class.'_

Since their return to Potions class, Draco had made it clear that Harry was to never get the ingredients. Draco didn't want to risk getting the wrong ingredients, or dropping them, or anything that was possible when it came to a temporarily blind student. Harry was in no rush to argue, although he made it a point to do as much as he was capable of doing in his state.

Draco returned shortly after, the exotic smells of the ingredients wafting under Harry's nose. The smells were mixed, and strangely potent under Harry's nose. He waited for Draco to recite the instructions for him and they continued in silence.

After fifteen minutes, they were well on their way to finishing the draught. "Stir it clockwise for now." Draco instructed.

Harry did so with a nod, his hand immediately falling to a synchronized pace. He could feel the steam wafting up, making his arm uncomfortably warm. It was a common feeling, one that Harry got used to, especially when it was cold in the dungeons. It was Harry's own little way of keeping warm.

"I just need to add a little bundimun secretion." Draco said softly, directing himself aloud.

Harry slowed down his stirring but was surprised when a hand grasped his. "No, don't stop… stirring."

The sudden heat that spread to from his neck and to his face informed Harry that he was indeed blushing.

"Time's up!"

Draco withdrew his hand the same time Harry did. The potion was complete, quickly in both their opinions, although neither voiced it. Harry shifted in his spot uncomfortably, barely nodding in Draco's attention when the boy went up to hand in their potion.

"Dismissed."

Harry felt the tension drain out of him at that one word, and he felt around for his bag. He sat up, pushing the bench back a bit to step out with banging his knees. He leaned against the table, waiting for Draco to come back. The other students headed out, and Harry focused on their footsteps. He had time to reflect about Sirius and Remus. He needed a plan to explain things to them if the circumstances called for it.

'What I'm saying? Of **course** they'll find out, it's only a matter of time.'

Harry absentmindedly slid the strap of his bag more on his shoulder, and looked towards the front of the class. He gave a sharp in intake of breath when he felt a shadow of pain ghost over his scar. The speed in which the feeling left was so quick, that Harry was almost positive he imagined it. He ignored it for the moment, instead, he was straining his ears to catch what was keeping Draco so long. _'Probably talking to Snape or something.._'

"Harry."

Harry swiveled on the balls of his feet to face the sound. "Jun?"

"Yes, just dropped by to walk you to class. I came from Runes, and we share the same class after, am I right?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Jun said in a mock conspiratorial tone.

"Really, Jun. Do tell."

Harry swiveled back around to face Draco. "Took you long enough." Harry said jokingly, trying to diffuse any arguments that might arise.

"Hm." Draco agreed, not taking his eyes off Jun.

Harry frowned but quickly wiped it off his face before either noticed. _'He finally lets his grudge go and now he's going to go back to ignoring me again.'_

"Why don't we go to class now?" he suggested.

"…"

Harry found his wrists being clasped by two different people. "Er…"

"I believe _I'm to _escort him there." Draco bit out, tightening his grip on Harry reflexively.

"Harry can have other contact, you know." Jun pointed genially, not letting go.

Draco narrowed his eyes, and while keeping a strong grip on Harry, tugged him towards the door. Harry gave a small cry of alarm when he found that hadn't budged from his spot. Draco whirled around, "The _hell_-- let go. **Now**."

"Why are you always dragging him around?" Jun returned. "He's not an object."

"I'm not _dragging_ him around, Jun." Draco retorted coolly. "He's **blind**, if you haven't noticed."

Harry frowned and said loudly, "I'm not **deaf** either."

He didn't know if they felt his disapproving glare, but he made sure he tried his hardest to get noticed. _'They're talking as I'm not here… where's Snape when you need him?'_

Unbeknownst to the three boys, Severus Snape was still present in the room. Sitting at his desk, actually, and watching the scene unfold. _'Interesting…_' Severus said to himself, raising an eyebrow. Normally he'd snap at them all to get them moving, but he was curious to see how it would play out. His afternoon was no longer proving to be a dull one.

"Look, Draco." Harry spoke again, "We're wasting time. Let's **all** go. I don't see the problem." Harry pointed out crossly, shaking both his hands free.

He made a move towards the door, and instantly felt a hand clasp his left wrist.

'Oh **honestly--**!'

Another hand grasped his right wrist. _'WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DAMN HOLDING!!?'_

Both Draco and Jun stalked towards the door, dragging Harry along for the ride. Severus watched in amusement as the three got stuck in the doorway. They were already fifteen minutes late to their final class, and judging from their attitudes, they'd be another fifteen minutes late.

"_Extrudere_." Severus muttered quietly, his smirk growing when the three boys were shoved out the door. The resounding slamming of said door silenced any complaints the boys were yelling. The silence pervaded the room once more, and the Potions Master went back to testing their potions.

He sighed tiredly, _'No rest for the wicked..'_

_

* * *

_

Harry was annoyed. He no longer cared whether he had their attention. He wanted **none** of it. Draco, he could understand. Jun? Well, he was another story all together. Harry had the distinct impression that Jun had the wrong idea about him. Harry tried keeping his point of view like an outsider's and analyzed it while they were walking towards class.

'I first meet Jun when I'm **blind**. So from the beginning, he thinks I'm helpless. It doesn't help that I'm stuck in the **oddest** moments. He must think I'm some neurotic prude, or naïve wanker.'

Surprisingly, Harry wasn't that far off the mark. Jun didn't think any of those things using those words, but he **_did_** think that Harry was ignorant about certain things. His opinion about Draco had quickly become bias because the boy just disliked him. Loathed him to a large degree. Jun had tried to get along with him in the beginning, but he wasn't going to put up with insults if that was what it took. Jun vividly remembered Harry's words..

****

--"It'll just take awhile for him to warm up to you. Look at me. It took me five years, and blindness to get him to actually be nice. So I wouldn't feel too bad. He's okay when he tries to be."--

Jun was positive that Harry was under the wrong impression about Draco. The boy, in Jun's opinion, was clearly in denial or just ignorant to how Draco was. It slightly irked him that Harry allowed himself to be tugged around.

Jun chanced a glance at Harry. The boy was keeping his gaze on the ground, strands of his hair shielding view of his face. _'Maybe he's not allowing himself to be dragged, but he doesn't put up much of a fight.'_

In that sense, Harry was correct. Jun didn't know of Harry's more adventurous side. It wasn't about to show, however, as he was blind. Waking up and going to the bathroom was all the adventure Harry was getting for the moment.

They finally reached the class, Charms, until they realized they were already half an hour late. _'And we don't have a note.._' Harry thought, his heart sinking. Professor Flitwick wasn't the type of teacher who'd berate you in front of the class, nor was he to lose his temper so quickly. Still, he removed points with such an offhand manner that you couldn't even drudge up feelings of hate towards the small man.

Harry scowled, glancing back and forth between Draco and Jun. He didn't need his sight to know where they were standing because they still hadn't let go. _'I bet they're still glaring at each other.._'

Quite the contrary, both boys were facing away from each other. It would've explained why neither seemed affected by Harry's more than potent glares, but he was in no condition to be aware of that. With a small noise of impatience, Harry wrenched his hands away and knocked on the door. The charms professor's naturally squeaky voice called them in and Harry reached out blindly.

Grasping the robes of both boys, Harry dragged them in behind him. He quickly let go just before the students could see, and urged Draco to explain.

"Sorry, Professor." Draco called out, sugary sweetness oozing from his voice. "We were helping Professor Snape."

Flitwick raised a bushy eyebrow. "Do you have a note Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," Draco continued easily, "we realized half way that we were going to be late and rushed out before Professor Snape could hand us a note."

It seemed Professor Flitwick had no qualms continuing his line of questioning because he pressed their story. "Then surely, it should not have taken you more than fifteen minutes to get here. You are half an hour **late**."

Draco wasn't fazed by the man's logic. "True, but you have to take into consideration that we're leading a blind student, not to mention a foreign one."

Jun opened his mouth, and quickly shut it when Draco sent a look his way. "It's still hard for.. Potter to walk around. And I'm also assisting Jun to class."

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. _'Draco's painting a perfect picture of himself.'_

Whether or not Professor Flitwick believed their story didn't matter because he ushered them to take their seats. Harry set his book down, charmed parchment and quill the first thing out of his bag. _'Should I even bother? I've already missed the primary notes, anything I hear now won't make sense..'_

Harry sighed, but kept them on his desk. It wouldn't hurt to go over them later.

"As I was saying," Professor Flitwick continued, "_praestigiarum_,the disillusionment charm, will hide the true, magical nature of something. Depending on the force exerted behind the spell, you can hide the magical nature of an object or person."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Flitwick, it seemed, was going over the general meaning of the beginning of the lesson. He felt a rush of gratitude towards the short professor, and was determined to perform the spell.

"It's counter-charm, _apertum rhombus, _will negate the effects of the disillusionment charm. I have prepared a different exercise for you today, and it will most certainly take up the rest of class time. With the fact that this will be your remaining class for the day, I guarantee that you will stay longer due to the exercise."

There was a definite mischievous tone to the professor's voice, and everyone's interest was piqued.

"I will choose a student whom I will cast the disillusionment charm. For the remaining class time, _you _will search out the student. The search will be limited to the classroom itself--"

By that time, murmurs had already begun from the students. Harry was already excited about the class, surprised at Professor Flitwick's decision for class. _'He's more at ease with the older years_' Harry thought with a smile. He turned his head when he heard a student call out.

"But Professor, the classroom isn't exactly large. And just because we hide a person's magical nature, it doesn't mean we won't **_see_** the person--"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Zabini. However, may I remind you that I **_am_** the Charms Professor."

"..er."

There were appreciative giggles around the class and Blaise quieted down. "I've already prepared clearing charms for the classroom. And as to your other question, there will be more than a disillusionment charm on his person."

Something clicked in Harry's mind, and he frowned. _'Did he say… his?'_

"I won't go into the specifics but I'm sure this will prove to be an educated class."

The students immediately protested, most saying that they weren't prepared by Professor Flitwick had already begun to chant.

"_Caeco.. praestigiarum.. disserenat abdere!_"

The entire classroom was plunged into darkness, and the sound slightly muffled all around the students. Harry muttered a small curse when he found himself no longer seating at his chair, but on the floor. The lightness that rested outside of his eyelids was gone, and Harry suddenly knew utter darkness.

He felt around, crawling immediately towards the wall. He could feel other students around him talking, but everything was muffled to his ears. Harry stilled in his spot when he felt an almost magical probing at his person. It was hard to explain, but it almost felt like someone was poking him.

'What was Professor Flitwick **thinking**?' Harry thought incredulously, wondering if anyone was feeling the same effects as he was.

He continued his crawl to the wall, and upon feeling the cool stones, felt around for his wand. Clasping the wand provided Harry with the comfort that Harry didn't know he needed. _'What was that counter-charm..?'_

Harry brandished his wand in front of him, "_Apertum rhombus!_"

To his disappointment, nothing happened. _'Did we **have** to point it to the person? How am I supposed to find him?'_

He quieted his breathing, straining his ears to hear if anyone was near him. The sounds were distorted, muffled really. Harry growled to himself, and pushed himself to a standing position. Although he was afraid that he may fall over someone who may be crawling on the floor, he needed to find the hidden person.

"_Apertum rhombus!_" Harry pointed to his right. "_Apertum rhombus!_" Harry pointed to his left. "_Apertum rhombus!_" Harry pointed straight ahead of him.

Harry groaned with frustration, wondering why it wasn't working. He took a step forward and collided with someone. Harry winced when he fell back on the floor, but not from the impact itself, which was barely painful. He received a sort of electric shock from the brief contact, and that was why he was wincing. "Sorry. Couldn't see." Harry spoke, reaching forward blindly to help him up.

"_Apertum rhombus!_"

Harry blinked, feeling the sunlight suddenly on him. _'The windows never had any curtains, so that must mean.._'

"Well done Mr. Li, well done!"

Harry muttered a small _'huh?'_ and found himself pulled up into a standing position. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jun replied, leading Harry back to the reappeared seats.

"We didn't go over class time as I had expected, but I still have time to assign work," Professor Flitwick spoke aloud, silencing the happy chatter of the students, "I would like two rolls of parchment on the advantageous usage of the both the charm and its counter-charm. Class is dismissed!"

Draco seemed to appear out of thin air beside Harry and he quickly grabbed Harry's forearm. "Found him awfully quick, Jun. What did you use? An _accio_?"

Jun made an indignant sound. "Wouldn't you like it if it were so?"

"I didn't hear any denials." Draco snapped back.

"Well, I **_didn't_**."

Harry pulled his forearm slightly, trying to get Draco's attention. "Draco, I **walked into him**. It's my own fault."

Draco didn't reply, choosing instead to lead Harry out of the room. The walk towards the Great Hall carried a stiff atmosphere. Draco was silently fuming, it was obvious to Harry. _'So **what** if he wasn't the first person. You can't win at everything.'_ Harry thought savagely, but he kept it to himself. Harry was tired of the animosity between Draco and Jun, and he wondered if any of his friends felt the same way when he used to argue with Draco. That thought immediately sobered Harry, and he wondered how his friends were doing.

"Draco--"

At that moment, the doors opened and admitted in the sounds of other students who were enjoying their dinner. Harry shut his mouth after that, and he walked with Draco to the Slytherin table.

The dinner was a regular one, students conversing with their housemates. Harry, who usually didn't speak at the table, found Draco's own silence unnerving. Draco's fellow Slytherins had obviously sensed his mood because no one engaged him in idle chat. He finished eating relatively quickly and was prepared for Draco to lead him back to their rooms. The feeling of wanting to cheer up the Slytherin youth surprised Harry, but he felt that he wasn't completely adverse to the idea. _'Which is insane because I have no reason to… or well I.. I feel like I'm at fault here.._'

Harry inwardly frowned, idly acknowledging the fact that he was already stepping in their room. Draco was in front of him, his back to him. Draco had relinquished his hold on Harry and seemed to be content just standing there. Harry had to squash the impulse to lay his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Dra--"

"What Potter?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Harry lifted his leg to admit himself fully into the room, but tripped yet again.

Draco, who took his time turning around, didn't see Harry falling until he was effectively pinned to the floor by Harry's weight. It was lucky for Draco that his head landed on the soft rug of the floors, if not, and then he'd leave quite a nasty stain on the floor.

"You.." Draco started, his voice slightly muffled in Harry's robes.

"..Yes?" Harry asked slowly, face staining pink. Harry was too busy figuring out why he wasn't scrambling away to really care what Draco was asking.

"..Are.."

"Hmm..?" Harry encouraged, blind eyes open wide.

"_SO HEAVY!_"

"WHAT?!---_HEY!_"

Harry was pushed off rather roughly, and found himself lying on his back beside Draco. A scowl was the immediate expression on his face as he picked himself up. "What was that for?"

Draco, mimicking the boy's movement, sat up too. "What do you mean, what was that for? You _fell_ on me, or did that fall kill some brain cells?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know! Gods, I'm not _that_ heavy." He insisted, a pout starting to form on his mouth.

"_Tch_! Right. I thought I was going to _die_." Draco drawled, his annoyance at the situation distinct.

"WHY YOU!" Harry sputtered indignantly, too angry to form words.

An uneasy hush followed Harry's yelled words. Harry reigned in his breathing, not having noticed that he was breathing slightly hard. There was a pregnant pause that signaled a sort of foreboding feeling in Harry's stomach, making him fidget badly as he stood at the back of the couch, and Draco standing only a short distance away. As abruptly as the blonde's mood had changed before, it shifted again, his expression replaced with a seductive grin.

Harry didn't hear Draco approach him until said blonde was in his personal space.

"Why is it," Draco purred, face suddenly close to Harry's, "that you are constantly falling on me? Hm?"

The change in behavior was so dazzling that Harry found himself at a loss for words. Harry hardly had time to mutter anything coherent before Draco stepped across the short distance, pressing their bodies closer.

"--nnnhh!"

Their lips were suddenly fixed together heatedly. It was only a touch of strong lips against his own soft ones, but they soon grew more insistent, and Harry couldn't bring himself to resist. Draco chuckled deep in his throat as he felt the brunette relax. With a quiet moan of impatience, Harry tilted his head up a little, trying to move closer, but Draco had already stepped back.

"I think I'll call it a night."

Harry stood there gaping, his ears focused on Draco's rapidly distancing footsteps. The quiet sound of the other boy's door clicking shut seemed to echo around the room.

'What… what was that!!?'

Harry touched his lips faintly, and unsteadily made his way to his room.

* * *

"Thanks for the room, Tom."

"S'alrigh' Remus! Dumbledore'll be wanting to see you in top condition."

"Yes, well," Remus smiled nervously, "thanks for allowing..er--Snuffles inside."

"Nah! I've got a soft spot for dogs. You go on ahead to your room."

Remus nodded, leading Sirius in his animagus form, up the stairs. Remus fumbled with the keys, ignoring Sirius' impatient bark and finally managed to open the door. The faint light from the hallway illuminated the room, and Sirius bounded inside. Remus sighed, shaking his head as he closed the door behind himself. Sirius was quick changing back into his human form, his own wand drawn.

"What was it…?" Sirius muttered to himself, staring at the single bed in the room.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

There was a frown of concentration on Sirius' face as he contemplated the bed. "What was that spell McGonagoll taught us…? _Abeire--_ something.."

Remus 'tsked' and brought out his own wand. "_Abeire cubile."_

A mirror image of the bed in their room appeared beside it. Sirius made a sound of disappointment. "_Moony_! **_I_** was going to do it."

Remus rolled his eyes, quickly changing his robes into sleeping ones with a flick of his wand. "At the rate you were going at it, you'd be sleeping on the floor."

Sirius raised an indignant hand, "Moony! Thy cruel barbs wound me!"

"Yes, yes Sirius." Remus replied dismissively.

Sirius adopted a martyred look but dropped it when a glint appeared in his eye. "Moony, how'd you remember that spell so quickly?"

Remus, who had taken a seat on his own bed, looked up at Sirius sharply. "Sirius, don't even _think_ about saying--"

Sirius shook his head, that one action stilling Remus' protests. "Remy, you _wolf_-boy you."

Remus narrowed his eyes angrily. "Sirius!" he hissed, minding himself to keep his voice down. "I've done nothing of the sort--"

Sirius grinned, waving his hand in a placating way. "It doesn't make any difference what you do in the bedroom, Moony, as long as you don't do it in the street and frighten the muggles." Sirius winked.

"--!"

"Night, Moony!" Sirius called cheerily, dropping off to sleep before Remus could stammer anymore protests.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the story so far? XD I'm in full updating mode, it scares me..o.O.. I just **_had_** to include another misunderstood conversation in the beginning of the chapter because people reacted in a **good** way towards that scene. Honestly, I was afraid no one would find it funny.. .. Glad that's not the case. And **_GAH!_** I've never done a kissing scene.. If it's completely dry and all that.. Don't murder me! I'm still blushing from writing it! XD **_AND_** 2 pages longer than the last chapter. XD

Draco can't seem to hold a grudge to Harry? Actually, to explain that just in case people might have questions. When Harry tripped when he was trying to get out, Draco was immediately reminded of why Harry's blind the first place. Guilt hits him. I didn't include it, but it's a given that Draco is thinking **angrily** **in his head** about Harry. Insulting him and whatnot. Then he hears Harry's intake of gasp, yada yada yada, fall, yada yada yada, guilt, yada yada yada.

So, for that moment he'll loosen up a bit. Still, he's not all peaches and cream with Harry, is he? I don't expect him to be like that. He didn't feel sorry which turned into love or anything. Okay, he felt sorry for Harry's **situation** but not for his action. That may not make sense, but it does to me, so _nyaah_! =P

Jun's a neutral character, eh? Sometimes, he's almost as clueless as Harry but then he comes back out with all these stuttered innuendos.. What **_am_** I going to do with him? If I had a Draco muse, I think something along the lines of castration or bludgeoning by blunt objects would suffice. But we don't agree, do we? XD And two excerpts from books.. I've outdone myself. XD What will happen now that Sirius and Remus have finally decided to come..o.O..!?

****

ALSO: I used a **Mr.** Zabini, because it has been confirmed by J.K. Rowling herself, that Blaise Zabini is **_INDEED A MALE_**. XD Confirmed on June 15, 2004, if you want the specifics. =P

Phew! Long author's note. I hope people have read it to see what I think about the story so far.. XD.. **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**

****

IMPORTANT: Oh.. About that bold, italic, and underlined words above, I meant if you want an **_email_** from me to tell you that I've updated! Why? Sometimes, the notifications from FFNET don't go through so you'll never know if I update. Believe, it's happened countless of times. XD


	7. Of Tackling, Surprising, and Groping

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

E-Mail:

Website: www . geocities . com / fantasia **UNDERSCORE** nella /

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: Long chapters are coming! XD Are you all excited to see Moony and Padfoot **_finally_** making an entrance? I sure am. Confusion will **definitely** ensue. XD And I can almost guarantee odd moments and positions that certain persons may be caught in… ahahahaha! I do seem to have this new fetish for writing misunderstood situations.. I'm working on not overdoing that but it's a hard habit to get out of.. XD

* * *

Guide to the story -

****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

This is to **Anonymous**, who wrote: "Yes, it is really stupid. Why? Because Harry Potter is the sole hope for the wizarding world. Even if the antidote was nearly impossible to create, THEY WOULD DO IT! Completely unrealistic premise for a fanfic, which renders the entire fic idiotic."

****

Response: This is the first time I've received a flame, so I'll keep it short and to the point. I _did_ ask for feedback, and I don't hold any ill will towards you for giving your opinion. I'm obviously going to address your comments.

I did mention that the ingredients needed to make the antidote are next to impossible to obtain. Harry Potter is a **symbol** for the Wizarding World, not their only hope. Taking into account that this occurs during **5th year**, the events of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" are irrelevant to the story. Suffice to say, this fanfic would be considered an **AU**. There is no prophecy stating that Harry alone must defeat Voldemort.

I am not denying that Harry will be the one to defeat the dark lord, I am just saying that there is no fool proof evidence of this pre-destined action to occur in **_this_** story.

Yes, I agree with you. They **_would_** do it, if perhaps this was Harry's **_7th year_** and the final showdown with Voldemort were to occur. Even Albus Dumbledore cannot show such blatant preferential treatment to hunt down for an egg that comes from an extinct race, all for the sake of a **temporary** blind condition. Not to mention the fact that searching down for an object that hasn't been seen in over a century would be futile because by the time they would have found it, Harry would no longer be blind.

And regardless if Albus Dumbledore **could**, this would provide the Ministry and/or media the chance to slander Harry's name. Favoritism at a prestigious school, egotism of the Boy-Who-Lived, you name it. I am speaking of this as if it is real, since you are tackling the **realistic** aspects of my story, so I am doing you a favor.

However, your claim that the reasons of Harry's blindness render this fanfic idiotic seems completely unfounded. After reading my explanation and it still poses an unrealistic foundation for the story… then there is nothing I will do further to elaborate. I believe the keyword in this site is: fiction. A literary work based on the imagination and not necessarily on fact or a deliberately false or improbable account. You can quote me on that, as I have taken the definition from FFNET itself.

Based on these facts, I would think you could give this story the benefit of the doubt and see how I continue with the plot. Again, if it remains unrealistic. Then you will obviously no longer continue reading. Not much of a loss, really. Although it did give me a chance to detail the reasons behind this fanfic.

* * *

****

Day 18

Draco again found, to his satisfaction, that he woke up with a smile. Whether or not this was going to become a habit or not had yet to be proved. Although the reasons to his good mood hadn't pertained to an annoying Korean boy in which he wanted to flay alive. No, it dealt with a certain English boy that he had the opportunity of snogging.

Draco grinned, stretching elegantly, and swung his feet over his bed to stand up.

Draco had exacted much deserved revenge on a falling-prone, blind and quite Gryffindorish boy by the name of Harry Potter. He didn't head immediately to the bathroom; instead he admired his glowing face in the mirror.

"You look lovely today, dearie." the mirror simpered.

"Naturally." Draco tossed back, grinning roguishly into his reflection.

Before Draco could do anymore admiring, there was a tapping at his window. A school owl was there, a small note attached to it. Draco quickly walked towards the window and allowed the owl in. It became clear that there was no reply to be expected because the owl immediately flew away after the note was unfastened. Draco looked curiously at the parchment and unfolded it. There was a message written in neat handwriting on it. He frowned at the signature and left it on his bedside table. '_So, Jun Li wants to have practice on the grounds after classes. I do **not** want to deal with him. He's spoiling my morning…_'

He backtracked to his bedside table to pick up his wand. He smiled wider, momentarily forgetting Jun's note, as he faced the direction of Harry's bathroom and pointed his wand. The simple charm was proving to be one of Draco's favorites, and he felt like putting just a bit more power behind this charm for today. He quickly walked inside his bathroom, turning on the faucet before stepping back out. Harry's morning patterns were painfully predictable, so much so that Draco could count down when Harry would wake up, take a ridiculous amount of time stretching, pad towards the bathroom but do **nothing** until he heard Draco turn on his own faucet.

Draco was only aware of that last fact because Harry would always arrive in the main room late. He had politely asked Harry why, (_"'No amount of grooming--"_), and Harry had actually replied that he still thought Draco was the cause of the moving and snapping toilet.

He leaned back against the doorway, patiently waiting. _'Three… two… one!'_

THUD!

Draco grinned, glancing in the direction he knew Harry was at.

-- SNAP!

"_AAARRGGHHHH!_"

Draco couldn't help but wince in sympathy at the pained yell, and felt slightly guilty about it. _'Make it up to him.._' His conscience whispered.

Draco considered this action whilst cleaning himself up. _'I could_', Draco mused, drying his hands on a fluffy towel, _'but I doubt stopping my charms on his toilet will be any good. I could always provide a cream for the soreness…'_

Draco flushed at the thought, an interesting scenario popping into his mind…

…It was already night, but Draco couldn't sleep. He slowly walked towards the main room, incanting a fire charm to get the fireplace going. He rested against the couch, staring into the fire, letting the silence relax him.

He would've probably fallen asleep but Harry Potter would make an entrance. And he looked pissed.

"Draco!" the angry green-eyed boy would hiss sexily, "I can't even go to the loo at **night** because of your damnable yet superb and amazing charm skills hexed the toilet!"

Now although Harry was angry with him, he was still coherent enough to praise his magical prowess. Suitable homage, of course, which made Draco pleased.

"And why would you complain to me, Harry?" Draco would purr, rolling the other's name off his tongue.

"Because I want you to stop casting those spells! Because I don't want to walk around rubbing my arse where everyone can see me! Because--"

Draco chose to ignore the rest of Harry's ramblings, using this time to take in the boy's appearance. His frighteningly normal sleeping clothes, his hair in even more disarray, and his green eyes open to the world, no longer covered by glasses. Harry's mention of 'rubbing his **arse**' was an enticing one, and an act that Draco daily enjoyed everyday. It just happened to be a bonus that everyone else noticed and was speculating on Harry's nightly, and quite possibly morning activities.

"--I WANT YOU TO STOP!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, smiling to see that Harry was already panting from having yelled without taking a breath. "I **could** help, if you asked nicely."

"Really?" Harry would ask, his anger vanishing like a wisp, and his entire body focused on acknowledging Draco's supreme presence.

And magically, Draco would pull out an all purpose soothing cream. He'd beckon the now shy Harry over, yanking him roughly so that the boy would be sprawled over him. With some quick rearranging, Harry's delectable arse would be in his near vicinity.

Humming his appreciation, Draco would slowly pull the waistband of his soft, cotton pants down and…

"--MALFOY? What's taking you so long? We're **going** to be late for Charms, because we've already missed breakfast!"

Draco's head shot up, and he looked around the bathroom for a moment in confusion. _'Just a daydream…'_

Draco decided to ignore Harry's calls for him, but he was quick in getting ready. Not a minute later, he was already out the portrait, one blind Harry Potter in his grasp, and heading towards their first class.

* * *

"M_oon_y! It's already fifteen minutes past noon! I think that's a bit late!" Sirius discretely yelled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He frowned down at the other, and shook him. "Come on, mate, since when were you the late waker? _MOONY!?_"

An arm shot out, connecting solidly with Sirius' head and effectively knocking him down. The pained groan from the ex-convict was perfect in rousing up the alert werewolf.

"_Bloody--_ Padfoot! Are you okay?"

"Why's the room spinning?" Sirius wheezed, looking around confusedly.

Remus tsked under his breath, getting out of his bed and kneeling down to help his friend up. "You know you shouldn't shake me while I'm sleeping Sirius." he said gently, steering the dazed man onto his bed.

"How much farther to the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked weakly, his eyes going cross-eyed.

"Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. "You don't know if you're coming or going.."

Sirius suddenly shook his head, wincing when he felt his right temple. "That wasn't fun."

"I expect not." Remus said dryly, standing up and banishing the Sirius' conjured bed. "I can't believe I slept so late. We can't salvage our time.. We're late."

"And the lord of stating the obvious, step up, Remus Lupin!"

Remus shot him a glare, in which Sirius grinned back cheekily.

"There's no point in rushing now." Remus sighed, rummaging around for his wand so he could magic his robes clean. "Albus wasn't expecting us for anything too important. Besides, it doesn't take that long to get Hogwarts."

His eyes alighted on his wand, "_Scourgify_."

Sirius was silent through Remus' speaking, amused that Remus' habit of talking aloud hadn't diminished over the years. However, at the mention of the school, Sirius immediately brightened. "Well, hurry up Moony! We might be able to catch Harry at lunch."

"I don't think so." Remus quickly interjected. "Dinner would be better. But safety wise, we should get Albus to call Harry up."

Sirius pouted, but obediently turned back into his animagus form to keep himself from voicing his own protests. His eagerness to see his godson usually won out over anything else in Sirius' mind, so he wasted no time in getting Remus to hurry up. He barked loudly as they headed down the stairs, but he stopped abruptly when Remus threatened using a muzzle. Remus took pity on Sirius when the dog began whining in impatience, so he fed him extra pieces of his own lunch. Needless to say, past discrepancies were overlooked.

"Tell Dumbledore hello for me!"

"I will, Tom. Thanks!" Remus called, waving just as they left the inn.

* * *

Harry pushed his parchment and quill back into his bag, smiling when Draco grasped his wrist and walked him out into the hallway. Classes seemed to have gone by faster than Harry had expected. He didn't have much work to get done and this was perfect timing for a nap in their rooms.

He and Draco hadn't spoken about a certain incident the night before, an arrangement that suited Harry just fine. He didn't want to bring up such a touchy subject because then he would have to admit that he wanted more of such an incident to occur. And that was bad.

Any conversations they carried were basically innocent and civil. Harry had seen no hint from Draco that he wanted to _do_ anything about what happened. _'Not that I want him to do anything..'_ Harry told himself firmly.

"Oh, I forgot. Li wanted us to have practice, oh say fifteen minutes ago."

Harry turned and gaped at Draco's offhand manner. "We're late!"

"My, your skills at stating the obvious haven't faded."

"Draco, you could've told me!"

"Could have being the operative word. I chose not to."

Harry frowned in disapproval but didn't say anything more. "Come on then, we can't keep him waiting there."

"Oh, but why not?" Draco returned casually.

Harry pursed his lips for a moment and began walking forward. Draco stood there, his eyebrows raised and he toyed with the idea of whether or not Harry would really make it outside.

"_Fine_, Potter! Stay still, I'll lead you there. Wouldn't want you getting lost now do we?"

Harry sighed with relief, glad his tactic worked. It was more due to the fact that if his first plan hadn't worked, he would've probably tried something equally foolish like kissing the other boy and promising him more if he led him there. That in itself were extreme measures, but Harry didn't want to admit that it was just an excuse to try kissing the other boy and making him see how awful it was to be left like.. _'like-- I don't know!'_

Harry unexpectedly blushed as they stepped outside and Draco wondered at the sudden color. Smirking, he clasped the wrist a little tighter and made their way towards a lone figure. Jun.

* * *

Sirius barely made a noise when they apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts' boundaries. His quiet manner quickly evaporated and he was constantly running ahead and back in an effort to get the amused werewolf to hurry up.

Remus rolled his eyes at one point, and with a casual wave of his wand, had Sirius suspended in the air for several minutes. Sirius twisted around in the air, mindful that changing back and yelling might attract attention. He settled for twisting around and barking madly, pretending to make attempts at biting Remus.

Sirius barked once when they approached the doors before Remus finally decided to put him back down. Remus opened the door, but not before conjuring a collar and leash for Sirius. Harry's godfather had no chance to protest or do anything to show his displeasure of the situation, so he was trapped.

"Sorry _Snuffles_, wouldn't want you to go frolicking around the school in search of Harry, now do we?"

Sirius whined pitifully but Remus was immune to his tactics. Fortune was on their side as they walked down the halls, because there were no students around. Lunch was already over, and by Remus' judgment, the students were most likely wrapping up their last classes. Even though the corridors were presently absent of students, the adults felt compelled to hurry so as not to attract attention.

Remus was thankful that he hadn't forgotten the password to Albus' office but he frowned upon arriving. There was no one inside. Sirius changed back quickly, looking around the Headmaster's office.

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Well, _obviously_, Sirius."

"Sorry. That was your line, wasn't it?"

"..Shut up."

Sirius grinned.

It was quickly lost, however, when Remus brandished a familiar collar and leash. In Sirius' panicked state, it was easy to get both offensive objects around him. They quickly made their way back down and proceeded through the halls. Classes would be ending, and neither felt comfortable surrounded by all the students. Sirius because he felt unused to being around a lot of children in his animagus form, and Remus because he just wasn't used to contact with him being a werewolf. They rounded a corner, but Remus immediately stepped back, dragging Sirius back with him.

The leash was pulled swiftly enough to stop any pained sounds coming from Sirius, making Remus feel slightly guilty for his friend. Still he was glad because he just saw a handful of students walking their way, most likely taking their time exiting the class. However, it wasn't that that caught Remus' attention. Severus Snape was standing outside of his doorway, watching the students leave.

The act itself was entirely normal, but Remus knew instinctively that Sirius' impatience to find Harry would find another outlet to vent. Namely, bother Snape. He scowled lightly, watching Sirius tug at his collar.

"Padfoot! _No_!" Remus hissed, in vain, because Sirius had stood on his hind legs and pushed his paws against Remus' chest. He collided back into the wall, his hands reflexively letting go.

Sirius gave a wolfish-grin, and dropped back down. Before Remus could protest, Sirius skidded around the corner and ran at full speed towards the back of Severus Snape. All Remus could do was watch as Sirius barked loudly, effectively startling Severus into tripping on his way inside.

Remus rolled his eyes heavenward, and fished around for his wand. _'I'll have to fix… wait, where's my wand!?'_

The answer became obvious when Sirius changed back. Remus would later swear that his heart had stopped for a brief moment. _'IS HE INSANE!'_

When Severus whirled around to yell at the student who pushed him, he was met with a grinning Sirius. The Potion's master opened his mouth to yell, but Sirius promptly slammed the door in his face, laughing before changing back to his animagus form.

Remus was beyond furious, angry that Sirius hadn't matured in this area and that he was risking his identity being found out. Just as he was about to march over and give him a piece of his mind, a hand reached out and landed on his shoulder. He reflexively stiffened, and turned around to meet the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Remus gave an apologetic grimace, and held himself back. He turned back around to face the scene, and sighed.

Severus had no qualms yelling at Sirius from the back of the door, it was locked, courtesy of Sirius and his usage of Remus' wand.

"_YOU STUPID MUTT!"_

"**_BARK!_**"

"YOU RHETORICIAN, INEBRIATED WITH--"

"**_BARK!"_**

"_--THE EXUBERANCE OF HIS OWN VERBOSITY, AND GIFTED WITH AN EGOTISTICAL--"_

"**BARK!**"

"_--IMAGINATION THAT CAN AT ALL TIMES COMMAND AN INTERMINABLE--"_

"**_BARK!_**"

"--_AND INCONSISTENT SERIES OF ARGUMENTS TO MALIGN AN OPPONENT--_"

"**_BARK!_**"

"--_AND TO GLORIFY HIMSELF!_"

"**_BARK! BARK!_**"

"My, Severus is quite the lively one, isn't he?" Albus asked genially, patting Remus on the shoulder before walking on the scene.

Upon seeing Albus, Sirius immediately stopped barking. Albus waved a hand at the door, and it flew open. Severus was standing there, his normally pale face flushed with anger. His wand was drawn, and for a second, Remus was positive Severus was going to curse the other. However, the notion was quickly thrown away when Severus pocketed the wand without a word. His eyes were glittering strangely when he caught sight of Albus.

"…Albus." Severus greeted coolly, as if the incidents prior hadn't occurred.

"Severus, how was your day? The students must be flourishing under your tutelage." Albus returned jovially, his eyes crinkling at the side as he smiled.

Severus' lips twitched at the last statement but he kept his composure. "I believe they are here about Potter's condition."

Remus glanced at Severus sharply, but he didn't read any emotions in the other's gaze. _'What was that about Harry?_'

Albus smiled, clapping his hands together. "Yes, you're quite right. I'm glad your journey here was relatively uneventful, but I did need to speak to you all about Mr. Potter."

"Albus, perhaps it would be wise to speak inside my quarters?"

"Marvelous idea!"

Remus smiled, nothing seemed to faze Albus. Still, he was worried about their topic of discussion. At the sound of his godson's name, Sirius immediately sobered, and was silent as they all headed a further ways down the hall and into Severus' quarters. Remus only had a moment to admire the tasteful decorum before they were all seated inside. Sirius turned back into his human form and urged Albus to speak.

"Has anything happened while we were gone? Moony and I never wrote to Harry and he might have thought something terrible had happened."

Remus nodded with Sirius's words and he turned his shrewd gaze towards the Headmaster. He remembered not too late ago that he had just tried gaining Harry's attention and received nothing. What could it be? Memory loss of some kind. And what exactly was Harry doing outside, (_'with no supervision'_ Remus thought with an uncomfortable feeling), and in the company of one Draco Malfoy and other unnamable person.

Albus merely smiled and conjured himself a tray with several cups of tea. No one reached out to take a cup save for Albus himself. Only after a few sips did Albus finally answer. "I'm afraid that there was a certain.. Potion's incident during the first day of school."

Sirius' face hardened along with Remus'. It had only been the first day and already Harry had been injured?

"How bad is it?" Sirius immediately asked, wanting to know the extent of any injuries Harry acquired.

Albus sighed and put his cup down. The next thing he did, to Severus, was probably the most imprudent thing Albus could say. Later, Severus would have the distinct impression that Albus did it for kicks.

Lengthy pause. "A certain kissing accident has rendered Harry blind."

Silence.

Shock.

"W-WHAT!!?"

Severus couldn't stop himself from throwing his hands up in the air. _'Honestly, Albus..'_

Albus continued, quite merrily actually, "Now, although boys at his age are prone to experimentation, I must intercede on Mr. Potter's part that it was not censual act."

Remus' eyes widened. _'He's not saying… some type of sexual abuse…?'_

"And I do believe that the other participant was under certain pressure by our Potions Master."

At the mention of his title, Severus shot a glare at the Headmaster. _'What is he trying--'_

"YOU **BASTARD**!" Sirius roared.

Everyone jumped to their feet except for Albus, although only one person's intent was to halt any fighting. Remus latched on to Sirius, keeping the man from lunging at the other. "Sirius, wait--"

"Listen to your friend, Black," Severus spat, not at all intimidated by the other's furious look. "It is not my fault that you will not sit and listen to any explanations."

"Explanations my--"

"Sirius!" Remus chided.

"If it will ease your worries, we can stop to see Harry." Albus suddenly spoke up. There was an amused twinkle in his eyes, an expression that was quite frankly driving a certain Potions Master insane.

"Yes," Sirius agreed firmly, "Let's."

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius' quick decision but didn't mention anything out loud. If Harry was still able to continue his schooling then surely who couldn't be too hurt?

Remus was apprehensive when they started their walk to wherever Harry was at the moment, but it only increased when it became clear they were being led outside. Before Remus could ask what exactly was going on, Sirius made a small whining sound. Then, Remus paused. Sirius, still in his animagus form, cocked his head as he sniffed the air. A familiar scent was blowing in their direction due to the gentle breeze.

Harry.

Remus, shooting curious looks at Severus and Albus, took this time to look at his surroundings. Classes shouldn't be over till a little later and Remus didn't think that Harry would be the type to skip classes. After several cursory examinations of Hogwart's Grounds, Remus spotted three figures in the distance. He was too far to see them all properly, but Remus wasn't mistaken when he caught sight of Harry.

Sirius was watching Remus look around and spotted Harry a fraction earlier than the other. Sirius was planning on barking loudly to get his attention but quickly rethought that decision. Harry was facing in their direction, the two other people (_'boys?')_ had their backs to them, and so he could try waving at Harry from here.

"As you can see Potter's fine." Severus pointed derisively and… _nervously?_

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Remus raised a hand and waved at Harry to see if it was really true.

Pause.

Remus winced and slowly lowered his hand. Either Harry didn't see him, or he did and just didn't want to acknowledge either of them or… Severus was telling the truth. At that moment they both came to realize that they had heard no word of Harry during the summer while they had been on their Order business.

It needn't be said that it was for Harry's own good, but still, the boy may have wanted an explanation. Now this, Harry injured in a potion's accident and he probably felt that he couldn't talk to either of them. Sirius, having picked up Severus' tone, bounded over towards the three before anyone could react. A second later, Remus ran after him.

"Headmaster, if you will excuse me.." Severus motioned back to the castle.

"Now, Severus. No doubt they will have questions that would better be answered by you."

Severus scowled but didn't leave.

* * *

With Remus' more honed eyesight, he could see that Harry was facing in their direction and quite possibly looking at them now. _'He hasn't shown any other indication to have spotted us.' _Remus mused, _'but perhaps he doesn't want to attract the attention of the other two.'_

As Remus was gaining on Sirius' quick he was able to focus on the other two figures and his eyes widened when he caught sight of platinum blonde hair. _'Could Harry be in the midst of a duel with Draco Malfoy?'_

"_Accio_ _Sirius Black!_" he whispered sharply. The dog didn't even get a chance to yip in surprise before it was lifted bodily off the ground and sailed towards Remus. Remus staggered at the weight thrown against him but managed to get Sirius under control.

"That was really idiotic, Siri, even for you." Sirius growled but Remus shushed him. Remus was going to try waving once more to give Harry the benefit of the doubt but his widened further when he took in the scene in front of him.

* * *

Draco stopped just short of Jun's stance and stared haughtily back at the Asian boy. Much to Draco's chagrin, Jun didn't look the least bothered by their lateness. Not a trace of impatience was seen in the other boy's face and that fact made Draco curse inwardly. He had hoped for Jun to do something rash and finally prove to Harry what an imbecile the boy truly was. Still, Draco had also known that the chances of Jun falling for such a mediocre trick were slim but he had to try.

"_So_ sorry we're late, Jun."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Jun merely nodded.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Jun consented. "I'd like to get started with a few exercises with Harry. I've already set up a golem for you Draco." The last statement was added as an afterthought and the action made Draco narrow his eyes.

"Hm. I think I'll watch the two of you for a bit."

Both boys met eyes and Draco dared him with his eyes to contest him.

"Sure." Jun shrugged. He reached and Harry immediately found his hand Draco respectively stepped back to give them ample room and eased his stiff standing position. He was much closer than before when he first got to watch Jun and Harry going at each other. Albeit, it was only dodging.

Harry prepared, his blind gaze facing Jun's direction. Jun wasted no time in going after Harry and Harry was forced to dodge the majority of the attacks. The pace was surprisingly fast for Harry but he soon slipped into the pace. A few minutes of this dodging continued before Harry felt compelled on returning the attacks coming his way.

He remembered Jun's techniques but they were different when having to apply them right then and there. Something in the back of his mind clicked and he raised his arms in time to catch them between Jun's arms. He could feel the barest hints of surprise from the other boy and he pushed Jun's arms apart.

There was the sound of soft snickering in the background and Harry had a moment to smile inwardly at Draco's reaction. Still, that was just one small thing that Harry was able to do before he had to jump when a leg came flying at his own.

Harry tried one of the movements that Jun had showed him and focused on completing at least one of them so that he could show that he did pay attention. Squaring himself determinedly, Harry switched tactics. He came forward, a low block prepared and performed a front snap kick. Harry nearly fell over with surprise when he actually made contact but had to do some quick maneuvering to move out of Jun's way.

His successful move gave him added enthusiasm and he would've probably continued with even more gusto if two things hadn't happened after that.

One, was the shouted spell from in front of Harry. For a moment, he had assumed that it was Jun casting it but the accent was quite different from Jun's. Not to mention older.

"_Consistiti calcitro!_"

Harry instinctively ducked but the spell wasn't aimed at him. Jun, who hadn't expected anything coming from behind him, cried out when he suddenly found himself crumpling to the floor, limp as a rubber chicken.

Harry pushed himself up and widened his eyes when he heard distinct barking. Harry's first idea was that it was Fang, Hagrid's pet. The second thought that shot through his head was that they were under attack. He stood up and wasted no time in running towards the man who had cast the spell.

"Har--"

Harry dove and tackled the man to the ground.

* * *

Remus and Sirius nearly choked on their own spit when they say Harry engaging in a martial arts duel with some unknown boy. It was clear the other boy wasn't trying his hardest to hurt Harry seriously but to Remus that meant the boy was mocking Harry.

Without thinking, both men rushed over and Remus acted by pulling out his wand.

"_Consistiti calcitro!_"

Although Remus was triumphant at having taken care of Harry's attacker, it became short-lived when said rescued tackled the rescuer.

"Har--"

He tried to call his name but Harry showed no recognition in his face. Remus had one fleeting moment of shock before the wind was knocked out of him and straddled.

'Oh Merlin… SIRIUS!' Remus screamed in his head, a silencing spell finding its way on him.

* * *

Harry reached out with his hand and blindly sought for the hand that held the wand. Harry didn't know what spell was cast but if they had already gotten to Jun then they would certainly go after he and Draco.

Hands alighting on the wand, Harry wrenched it out of the other's grasp and didn't move from his straddled position. There was barking to his right and Harry tried his best on reassuring Hagrid's anxious dog.

"Ssh, ssh, Fang! It's alright."

The dog made a protesting bark but Harry didn't have time to analyze this phenomenon because he suddenly became aware of the oddest thing.

Laughter.

'Is that… Draco?' Harry thought to himself incredulously. _'Sounds like he was hit by an enthusiastic cheering charm…'_

"Good **_Lord_**, Potter, what are you doing?"

'Wha…?' Draco sounded like he was having the time of his life.

There came a muffled sound from the person below him but Harry held the wand threateningly in front of him. "Don't move **deatheater!**"

This only seemed to provoke more laughter from Draco who seemed in danger of dying from lack of oxygen. "Potter --_haha! _Stop your --_ha!_ nonsense!"

Harry felt tugging at his sleeve and exasperatedly pushed Fang away. "Draco, you could help me tie them up instead of just sitting there laughing."

Far from feeling offended, Draco merely continued on, till his laughter went down to merely chuckling.

Silence.

Harry came to realize that the man below him didn't even struggle to get away. Harry glared down and put a silencing charm on him. He couldn't shake how odd the situation was, especially the fact that he managed to bring the death eater down so quickly. Harry was by no means under the illusion that it would be easy bringing down Voldemort's followers. Still.. This was ridiculous. _'If Voldemort is so intent on getting to me then he needs to do more than send one person._'

"Don't move." Harry warned. Without taking his blind gaze of the man below him, Harry called once more to Draco. "**Malfoy**, for the second time **_help me_**!"

There was a sigh and then Harry heard his approach. To his utter shock, Draco came from behind him and removed him bodily.

"Dra-- _oomph_!" Harry found himself deposited on the ground, near a growling dog. He would've reached a comforting hand for the animal but he was too indignant at Draco's action to do much comforting.

"_Finite incantatem_." Draco whispered somewhere to Harry's left.

"Draco what are you--"

"My thanks, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry froze.

"Professor Lupin." Draco said curtly, although there was an underlying tone of amusement that was directed at Harry.

'Bloody hell..'

* * *

Harry sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he and the others proceeded towards the doors of the gigantic school.

"Marvelous Potter, simply marvelous!" Draco crowed, his hand reflexively tightening on Harry's wrist as he led the blind boy.

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly keep quiet." Severus said exasperatedly, levitating an unconscious Jun who was still incapacitated from Remus' overpowered spell.

Harry was almost positive the blush staining his cheeks would be permanent for sure, and he couldn't ignore the fact that he'd acted ridiculously not only in front of Sirius and Remus, but the Headmaster and a man who likened Harry to mold in the Potion's classroom. After realizing that it was really Remus then Harry felt ridiculous at having mistaken Hagrid's dog for his own godfather. A large part of Harry was relieved that Sirius wouldn't do anything drastic about his predicament, but still a small part wondered at their lack of reactions.

'Then again.. I don't think Moony appreciated me tackling him.' Harry thought dryly. Harry glanced at Jun's limp form. _'I should make this up to Jun..'_

To avoid any unwanted attention, the group was quickly making their way to Albus' office. Before reaching the destination, Albus managed to summon a house-elf to take Jun to the infirmary so that he could ease into sleep with the effects still on him. When they finally made it within the private confines of the headmaster, Harry was relieved to finally sit down _-- on Severus Snape's lap_.

"Might I point out that I am sitting on Mr. Malfoy's left."

Harry _'eeped'_, shot out of the chair, and sat on Draco's other side.

"Lay off Snape!" Sirius suddenly shouted, eyes narrowed at the thought of his godson anywhere near the man, especially his lap.

Draco, who was facing Albus' desk at the time, had his back to Remus and a **dog**. He thought it was odd to be bringing a mere animal up there but Draco was in no mood to ask any questions at the moment. So, hearing a gruff tone that most certainly didn't belong to anyone… Draco snapped his head around him to face--

The same dog looking quite contrite, if Draco could even put that kind of description to a dog. Draco narrowed his eyes.

Remus coughed discretely, and petted Sirius' head distractedly as if that one action allayed any suspicions Draco would have. _'Pet.. Pet.. See? It's a dog!'_ Remus thought frantically.

"Now," Albus interrupted, clapping his hands to bring everyone's attention to him, "why don't we clear up a few things?"

* * *

"..and that's the long and short of it."

Remus eyed the pale-haired boy speculatively, while Sirius (still in animagus form) glared at Severus.

Draco craned his head around after feeling Remus' calculating gaze on the back of his head. Somehow, hearing the incident retold in Severus' voice made everything ten times worse. Especially the way Severus succinctly dubbed Draco's action of transferring the potion as '_osculating_'.

It didn't make matters better when Severus directed a brief definition of the word to the **dog**, an act Draco found highly unlike the stoic Potions professor.

Did Draco mention the dog was **_glaring_** at said professor?

"I'm sure this has been quite a day for us all, if there are anymore questions I suggest we continue them tomorrow."

Harry almost cried with relief, quite sure that although the blush may be permanent, the embarrassment would be just as eternal. He didn't even think he could face either Sirius or Remus now. As Draco helped him through the doorway, Harry tensed as he passed by the men but he didn't sense either Remus or Sirius trying to get his attention.

The silent walk back left Harry to his thoughts. He had managed to escape any alone time with Remus and Sirius but it was only a matter of time till they pointed out his new behavior around Draco. It seemed like the entire day was just preparing itself for the arrival of the two men. Harry felt that this was some type of sick foreshadowing.

Once inside, the exhaustion of that evening's happenings finally settled in. "G'night Draco.." Harry yawned, stretching his arm and fingers widely.

Harry frowned when his right hand collided into something soft.

"Potter… did you just feel my arse?"

Er…

"No.." Harry started slowly, edging away. "Accident. Yes, er.. It was an accident."

Slow footsteps were heard. Harry's eyes widened.

"I do believe _this_ wasn't an accident."

Holy shit..!

"GOODNIGHT!" The blushing boy abruptly yelled, zooming away towards his room and slamming the door.

Draco raised an eyebrow and calmly strolled to his room. _'Lovely way to end the day._' Draco smirked.

* * *

A/N: _Gah_! I'm not really liking this chapter. I must have redone it like **FIFTY** times because I didn't like it. I can't explain it, something seems odd to me. At least the length isn't going to change, that I can promise, but I'm not too sure on the content. What do you all think? Not so bad?

How about having Remus and Sirius in the mix? I think the whole odd feeling is stemming from that. Or.. No, I take that back. Grr.. I guess I've edited and reread it so many times that I'm sick of it. XD Not to mention that typing this is a pain on my right thumb because there's a cut on the side that hits the keys on the keyboard… TT

And Severus.. I was working hard on getting his character. Merde.. I must be really off, but with school and all I don't have much time to think about working on any of my stories. Don't worry though, I haven't given up on any. Updates will just be really slow… heh..

I know, not much Draco and Harry action, but I think they need a break. XD There are other characters in existence, and I don't want to forget that. I promise a more Draco and Harry oriented one for chapter eight. XD

**__**

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


	8. Of Realizations, Flashbacks, and Brother...

Title: Nella Fantasia

Author: Gia

**E-Mail: **divinechild18(at)h o t m a i l . c o m

Website: www . geocities . com / fantasia **underscore** nella /

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

Time: 5th Year

Summary: During the first day of Potions Class, Draco refuses to take a Blinding Potion, insisting that Harry do it instead. For reasons of his own, Snape will not allow this and even threatens to take away house points. So, in retaliation, Draco improvised. He drank the potion but did not swallow. Instead, he kissed Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: How's everyone liking the story so far? I've been thinking nonstop about this story and how it will progress.. And I have to say, it'll start getting downright serious soon.. XD But don't worry, nothing you all can't handle. Heh.

Also, I notice that I sometimes have one or two slip-ups in regards to Harry being blind. Several reviewers have noted this and I'd like to thank them! XD I'll try to be more careful next time! Anyway, nothing else to mention so on with the chapter!

* * *

Guide to the story -

****

DAYS: The duration of Harry's blindness will be **_44 days_**. **Not every single day will be written out**, instead, **it may skip a week or a couple of days**. All in **_consecutive order_**!

* * *

**Day 20**

**Drip.**

**Drip..**

**Drip…**

Inside an underground structure were two stationary figures. It was dank, wet, and smelled strongly of stale water. There wasn't anything particularly beautiful about this grand room, save for a few pieces of furniture that stuck out horribly amongst the fallen stone. A table with a vase of fresh orchids, a large, oval mirror on one of the cracked walls, and even several wooden chairs whose backs were carved to form pictures of woodlands. These pieces of furniture weren't in abundance, but they were the only signs of this place having been used.

At this moment, one chair was being occupied by a man older than the youth who was standing in front of him.

"I've noticed something of interest… and I'd like for you to take care of it. I find it bothersome."

The boy tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. "I don't understand."

"I have kept watch. I believe they are still maintaining their charade."

"Really? That does surprise me." He stood up, startling the other with his abrupt action. With slow, firm steps he went over to the oval mirror that hung on the cracked wall. There was a steady trickle of water running down its side from the condensation, but it did little to divert anyone's attention from silver borders of the mirror.

The boy could only stare at the man in confusion, watching as the other traced the edges of the glass. "Father?"Drip…

**Drip….**

The man stopped tracing, choosing instead to stare at his reflection. "Take care of it." he said after a lengthy pause.

"Father, I don't--"

The boy caught his father's eyes in the reflection cast on the mirror. They were unyielding in its gaze, causing the boy's protest to die down. Without a word, the boy knelt down on the ground and slowly sunk through. Only until there was no one there did the man turn around. He stared down at the place where his son left through and smiled.

With one last glance around the room, he turned back towards the mirror, held out his hand, and vanished.

The room was empty, but a few seconds after the man left, two heads slowly rose through the solid rock of the floor. They were both male, of equal height, and looked identical. One was the same boy who was speaking to the man, but the other was new. The first boy made a beeline for the chair he had sat down on previously when speaking to the man he called 'Father'. He was trembling with an unnamable emotion as he held his head in his hands and stared at the floor.

The other walked up to him slowly, staring down at the other.

"I will do it."

The one who was sitting looked up at the other with surprise. "No." His voice was horrified, as if such a thought was ludicrous. He made to stand but the other boy pushed him back down. "I'm--"

He was silenced when the other boy grasped his face and brought him closer. There was only the sound of dripping water as the two pairs of eyes stared into each other.Drip… 

Both of the boys' eyes broke away from each other's gaze. The boy who was standing stepped back and gave what appeared to be an encouraging grin to the boy sitting. He stepped back to the center of the room, and slowly sunk and disappeared through the stone.

Across the room, a mirror flashed and a face appeared. The boy sitting down on the chair shot up and went over to the face shining on the mirror.

"Why are you still here?" the face demanded.

"I was just about to leave." The boy said after a pause.

* * *

Neville hurried along the hall, glad to have finally been allowed to go to the restroom. It was definitely frustrating for him to wait that extra fifteen minutes of note-taking before the teacher finally decided to let him go. Neville nearly cried in relief when he saw the boy's restroom in front of him until--

"Where do you think you're running too?"

Neville cried out in alarm when Argus Filch suddenly appeared. There was a mop in his hands, and now that Neville had taken notice, a rather large puddle of water that was spreading from under the door.

"The er… the restroom?"

Argus gave a nasty smile. "Not in this one, you won't. Flooded. All over. 'Fraid you'll have to use another."

'He couldn't mean… no…' Neville nearly groaned in frustration but he had to try and get the man to see reason. "But I _really_--"

"Don't matter. You won't be using this one, you hear?" Argus barked.

Neville's eyes widened at the rough tone and nodded reluctantly. It was pointless to argue but he didn't think he could bear to make the journey to the other bathroom. It was just too far. Argus watched Neville with suspicion, but finally decided that boy was no threat. He scowled with irritation when he turned back around to regard the spill and went back inside the boy's restroom.

Neville was left alone in the hallway with a rather full bladder. Quite involuntarily, Neville's eyes strayed to a particular door. A familiar door.

The **girl's bathroom**.

Neville gulped, eyes darting back and forth from both doors. Walking to the nearest boys' restroom would have… unpleasant consequences, to say the least. Neville also doubted he could actually get past Filch long enough to _go_. _'Not that it'd be comfortable anyway..'_ Neville thought with a shudder. _'The only way is.. No! What am I thinking!? I couldn't possibly… it's… it's--'_

The **girl's bathroom**.

The word 'Forbidden' flashed through Neville's mind until a nasty feeling swept through his body and Neville knew he had to _go_.

Neville dashed for the door, barely glanced around him, and ran inside a stall. Not a zip and flush later did Neville come out feeling relieved. He calmly walked towards the sink, washing his hands and drying off. Fortunately, he hadn't encountered any problems. If he really thought about it, the girl's bathroom wasn't any different from the boys; minus the urinals and the unmerciful stench of… unmerciful things, then both would generally be the same.

Of course, such relief was short-lived when Neville noticed a very important thing in the reflection of his mirror.

He wasn't alone…

"_AAAHH--!_" Neville slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes checking the door to see if Filch would come barging in to see what caused the noise.

Seeing that no one was coming, Neville turned his attention to the girl in front of him. _'Moaning Myrtle…_' he thought despairingly. Neville had heard many tales about this particular ghost, the primary bit being the fact that she was very, _very_ sensitive about… everything.

"Er…" What could he say? _'Sorry for barging in_?'

Moaning Myrtle just hovered in the air, a surprised look on her transparent face. "You're… you're that boy!"

Neville's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry?"

But Moaning Myrtle wasn't paying him too much attention. She was looking at him, but in a sort of 'staring off into space' kind of thing. Her eyes were narrowed behind her glasses as she regarded the boy in front of her.

It was several minutes later, and still Moaning Myrtle hadn't said anything, that Neville decided to speak up. "Um.. I have to get to class, so…" Neville inched towards the door.

"I've something to ask you." she spoke up suddenly.

Neville glanced at her uncomfortably but nodded reluctantly.

"Hermione and Ron. Do you know those two?"

Neville found himself wincing at the names, a lance of pain shooting through his head before abruptly disappearing. _'What was that?'_

"Yes, I do. Why? How do you know them?"

Somehow, Neville couldn't picture Harry's friends spending time with Moaning Myrtle. Then again, with the situations the three found themselves in, Neville wouldn't be surprised. Stories of their adventures discussed a lot amongst the Gryffindors.

"Not important." Moaning Myrtle lazily floated higher, turning over twice before seating herself atop a stall door. "I wanted to see your reaction. Do you _know_ them?"

Neville winced again and wondered at her strange tone. He was surprised another student wasn't sent to find him because he knew that he was terribly late for class… but then he remembered he was in a girl's restroom and most likely not thought to be found in one. Still, that was the last thing on his mind because for some reason, Moaning Myrtle's words were echoing and bouncing around his head. It was giving him quite a headache-- no, scratch that. A _migraine_.

"Yes, yes, I know them. What are you trying to say?" Neville raised his fingers and tried to ease the sudden pounding. What was going on?

"They're impersonators, aren't they?"

Neville dropped to the ground.

* * *

Harry felt concern rise in him when he heard Professor something tell a student to check on Neville. Harry hadn't spoken to the Gryffindor boy in what seemed like ages. Finally, when the accident-prone managed to get a seat near Harry, they couldn't really speak properly.

'I hope there's nothing wrong.'

Draco, who was sitting on Harry's other side, raised an eyebrow at the departing back of some nameless student. It piqued Draco's curiosity, but in his opinion, Neville was suffering constipation.

Draco curled his lip in disgust at the thought but he slowly sunk into stupor when class started. _'History of Magic… how I loathe this class._'

He managed a glance at Harry's seemingly alert posture before he looked down at his notes. His _scribbled-on_notes. Draco pulled his arms behind himself, linking his fingers so he could stretch his back and pop out a few kinks. Sighing, he bent over his desk and tried to keep from falling asleep. To keep himself entertained, he cast a lazy eye around the room before landing on a certain person.

'Or in my case, a beast.' Draco frowned when his eyes came upon a large, black dog. _'What did he call him? S… snuffles? Horrible name.'_

Draco remembered the day before, when the former DADA professor and his dog decided to pay the two boys a visit…

* * *

…Harry was lying down on the couch, arms crossed behind his head as he stared blindly into the ceiling. The fire crackled in the silence of the room, disturbing neither Harry nor Draco.

Actually, at that moment, Draco was enjoying a relaxing read by the fire, Shera Haubert's _Runes and Symbols_. Of course, the fact that Witch Weekly's newest edition of _Saucy, Sassy, and not to mention Sexy Wizards_ was tucked in between that studious book, need not be mentioned.

After a particularly stimulating page turn, there was a polite knock to the door.

Draco didn't even blink.

Knock, knock.

Harry frowned and pushed himself off the couch when the knock came again. '_Has Draco left? No, I would've heard it. He's probably still reading that runes book. Almost like Hermione, he is.'_ Harry thought with a small smile. Any thoughts he had now that were associated with Hermione and Ron were always directed at the Hermione and Ron that Harry knew before he became blind.

It made Harry to think of otherwise--

Knock, knock..

"I guess I'll get it." Harry muttered.

As he was getting up, Harry could've sworn he heard the softest moan coming from Draco's area.

Harry shrugged and walked towards the portrait. Just as he pulled back the door, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"Harry." Remus greeted warmly.**_Bark_!**

"Si--" **_BARK!_** "--snuffles!"

Remus gave a strained smile and gave another nod when Harry let the two in. He glanced at Draco's unmoving position in the chair, his face engrossed with a book in his lap.

Harry let out a laugh when Sirius got on his hind legs and licked Harry's face. "Snuffles! Come on, quit it!"

Remus glanced back at Draco when the boy cleared his throat loudly, gripping his book with white knuckles. "I am trying to read."

"Oh. _Sor_ry."

Draco frowned when Harry didn't look in the least apologetic but didn't say anything, other than to merely send a glare in Harry's and Sirius' direction. Remus sighed and hoped their presence wouldn't cause too much hostility. He sat down easily on the couch, smiling widely when Harry flopped onto it with Sirius jumping onto both of their laps.

"_Oomph!_" they cried simultaneously, the wind knocked out of them.

Sirius gave a cheerful bark.

Draco sent a glare.

And… Remus and Harry tried to maintain consciousness.

All in all, it was a mild, mannered visit. That is to say, until Sirius showed a sudden keen interest in whatever Draco was reading.

Draco felt someone, or rather, _something_ looking his way and he frowned. Raising his eyes from the page, he looked at the dog's grinning face. _'Could dogs grin?'_ Draco wondered, before said dog gave a resounding bark.

Draco jolted from his seat, and he brought both books close to his chest. For some inexplicable reason, Draco felt like that dog knew what he was reading.

But that couldn't be right…

Meanwhile, Sirius in his animagus form felt the stirrings of mischief. In all his pre-adolescent and adolescent years in Hogwarts, Sirius knew no one could pay _that _much attention to Shera Haubert's _Runes and Symbols_. Sirius himself couldn't, and he was reading that particular book in his sixth year… well, he was actually only using that book as a cover book for a magazine that James had slipped to him. Sirius didn't get a chance to actually look through it until Transfiguration class… needless to say, he got an earful from a seething Professor McGonagoll.

So, quite unthinkingly, Sirius left that particular magazine in the book and put it away in the farthest corner of some random bookshelf--

Only to be found in the hands of one Draco Malfoy.

…Could the day _get_ any better? In Sirius' opinion, he thinks not. Tensing to spring, Sirius waited for the perfect moment to lunge and make Draco drop both books.

Remus, who was enjoying the silence between them, found himself looking back and forth from Sirius and Draco. The two obviously didn't get along, but for what reasons, Remus couldn't figure it out. It certainly gave a strange appearance.

Draco sitting in his chair, knees drawn up and his arms covering his books protectively. The glare he was sending Sirius was threatening, to say the least. On the other hand, Remus could feel Sirius preparing to do something. Call it mischief's intuition, but Remus could feel something about to happen. Remus felt the couch shift and he half expected to see Draco knocked to the ground until he felt a nudge to his elbow.

Glancing at Draco to make sure he wasn't looking, Remus glanced down at Sirius. He was no longer paying attention to Draco, but instead, he was making odd movements with his head to indicate the book Draco was reading.

'Eh?'was the predominant thought in his head.

Sirius' movements stalled when Harry shifted from his spot and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Remus gave him a questioning look, and Harry mouthed 'bathroom'. Remus chuckled lightly, making a shooing motion. Draco briefly looked up from his book to watch Harry disappear before he turned back to his book.

It was just the three of them…

And Sirius found his perfect chance.

* * *

Harry flushed the toilet and steadily walked towards the sink to wash his hands. Although he enjoyed their visit, Harry couldn't help but feel that the atmosphere was too awkward. Given the fact that both Remus and Sirius weren't used to being around Draco, Harry could understand that… still, he wished things would just… be. _'A dumb thought really.._'

--"_AAARRGHHH!_"

Harry dashed out the bathroom.

* * *

Draco hadn't been expecting it. He hadn't. But he should've. He really should've.

"_AAARRGHHH!_"

The large chair tumbled backwards, and both books flew from Draco's hands. Remus shot up from his seat.

Sirius quickly bounded off Draco when the boy drew his wand. There was a yelp before he dodged a hasty curse and flung his animal form behind the couch.

"Mr. Malfoy wait---!"

"YOU _FU--"_ **_BARK!_** "BEAST! I _FU--_" **_BARK!_** "HATE YOU, YOU _FU--" **BARK!**_

Remus was getting dizzy himself, trying to calm down both Sirius and Draco long enough to get the wand away from the boy before he decided to use it again.

He didn't need to, though, because the solution to the sudden pandemonium walked in. Harry.

Silence.

Harry frowned, feeling something under his foot. With a sigh, he bent down and picked it up. _'Did Draco drop his things?_'

"What's going on here? Why's Draco yelling? Where's.. where's snuffles?"

"That beast was-- Draco's eyes widened when he noticed what was in Harry's hands.

Remus shot Draco a look but when he noticed the pale boy go even paler, he followed his line of sight…

Oh… dear… is that…?

"What's going on?" Harry asked with confusion, not aware that a certain wizard in the moving picture was doing lewd things in the vicinity of his fingers which were holding the magazine.

Sirius, still in animagus form, peeked over the couch and gave what seemed like a horrified bark.

"Harry, _drop that now!_"

Harry froze and let go quickly. "Is something wrong?"

Remus, flushing with embarrassment, quickly strode forward and picked up the magazine. "No, Harry, nothing's wrong. Why don't we just sit down."

"Okay…" there was suspicion on his face --_who wouldn't be?_-- as he settled back on the couch.

In the meantime, Draco refused to meet the former professor of DADA's eyes throughout their visit…

* * *

It made Draco feel queasy every time he thought about that incident. Definitely not something he'd want to repeat.

There was a sudden tug on his sleeve. "Draco?"

He raised his head from his desk to stare into Harry's unseeing green eyes. "..yes?"

"Class is over."

"And Longbottom?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Draco frowned. _'Where had that come from?'_

The surprise on Harry's face was evident but it was overlaid with concern. "He was brought to the infirmary."

Something akin to apprehension washed over him. "What for…?"

Harry bit his lip. "He was found unconscious. No one knows."

No one knows..

Draco shook his head, trying to clear the sudden echo in his head. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably slipped and fell."

Harry still didn't look too sure so Draco quickly grasped his wrist, "Don't think about it. We're late to our next class," and hauled him out the classroom.

* * *

"Nothing to worry about, Albus. Just a nasty bruise on his head. However, I did some scans and there are traces of a memory charm on him."

Albus stared down at the prone form of Neville Longbottom, the lines on his face deepening as he considered the reasons.

"And you are led to believe that…"

"Whatever Mr. Longbottom forgot, he remembers now."

"Hm… I will leave him in your able care, Poppy. Notify me when he awakes."

"I will do that."

"Good day…"

Poppy stared at his retreating back before glancing down at the unconsciousness Neville. "Good day, Headmaster." she returned softly.

* * *

"You seem preoccupied today, Harry."

Harry grinned sheepishly, accepting the hand that was pulling him up.

"Sorry, Jun. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just haven't been… in the mood."

Jun nodded. "I understand. We'll cut it short. Besides, it _is_ a nice day."

There were the sounds of footsteps approaching before a voice spoke up. "Why'd you stop?"

Harry grinned without answering and patted the ground beside him to motion Draco into sitting. "It's too good a day to continue lessons."

"Tch. Right." Draco scoffed.

Harry ignored him, choosing instead to flop back down on the ground. The breeze felt nice, the chill hinting at the cold weather that would be arriving.

"I think it's strange." Harry said after a pause.

"What do you mean?"

Harry turned his head away, closing his eyes. "I don't know."

"…I think you've finally lost it, Potter."

Harry laughed in response.

* * *

Jun watched the two boys sitting near him. He found himself echoing Harry's words, but silently to himself. He understood what Harry was getting at, even if Harry himself wasn't completely aware of that fact.

Jun sighed and turned away, drawing his legs to himself as he stared ahead of himself, not really paying attention to his surroundings. The sound of their idle chatter was only heard in the back of his head.

How are you now?

I am… fine.

Is it strange?

It is strange, but…

But?

I am not alone.

No. You aren't. You are me.

..it is strange.

Jun glanced down at his hands. '_Yes, it is strange.'_

_

* * *

_

The fire crackled merrily from the fireplace, reminiscent of its earlier use the day before.

"You were quiet today at dinner. You aren't planning something, are you Potter?"

"No, not really."

"Not really? You either are or you aren't. Which is it?"

"…"

"_Oomph!"_

Draco looked at Harry, heat rising on his cheeks at the close proximity between their faces. Harry had wound his arms around Draco's neck, his body splayed over his. The side of Harry's face was leaning against his own, his breath lightly playing along his ear.

"You were civil to Professor Lupin, you know that?"

Draco could only nod, his eyes focused… elsewhere.

"And you were actually worried about Neville."

There was a rise of indignation but… _they_ were just _so_ close…

"You didn't even bait Jun at all."

'He wasn't worth it at the time, but now…' Draco narrowed his eyes, a grin beginning to form.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Or that I'm proud of… well, that didn't come out right." Draco could feel Harry's arms tighten slightly around his neck. "_Oh_.. This just isn't coming out right. Forget it. I'll just--"

"…"

"… 

Harry could feel Draco grinning through the kiss and pulled back. He hesitantly brought his hand closer and froze when his hand was captured by Draco's own.

"Draco--"

Knock, knock..

"--_ow_.."

Harry rubbed the back of his head from where it hit the ground. He wished he wasn't startled so easily but… Harry sighed.

"Coming!" Harry called half-heartedly, wishing he could just lie down there and pretend that whatever happened before the knocking didn't really happen.

Instead, he found himself squeaking in a decidedly unmanly way when he realized his body was covered by a specific warmth. Warmth that belonged to…

"Hmmm… quite a predicament we're in."

Knock, knock…

Harry turned his head toward the sound, black hair spread against the rug-covered floor. "I think that's--_nnhh!"_

Moist lips were fastened onto his neck, doing… doing something that made Harry want to just _groan_ with--

Knock, knock… "Harry? Are you in there?"

Again, Harry could feel that smug grin against his neck but he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed when that _tongue_ just--

Knock, knock, knock, knock!! "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Oh! Remus, I-- _oh! Nnnnhh… mm…"_

Draco let a small laugh escape, pulling back and kissing Harry fully on the lips. _'I think it's time I bring hands into play…'_

Through Harry's fogged mind, he could feel that heated touch go lower--

"_Gah! Wait!" _Harry shot up--

"_OW!" _and banged heads with Draco.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, "HARRY! DRACO! WHAT'S GOING ON IN--"

The portrait door slammed open and a panicked Remus and Sirius burst through. At first, they didn't see anyone in the room until Remus made a sort of choked sound and pointed.

Sirius followed the direction of Remus' finger with his eyes and he found two pairs of legs… intertwined.

The sound that later followed this revelation was so inhuman --_being from a dog, that is--_ that mere words would pale in comparison to hearing the actual noise. However, it was effective enough to bring two heads shooting up. Not standing up properly, Remus only managed to see the tops of their heads from the couch.

This could only mean…

23 minutes later--

Harry fidgeted with his hands, his face ducked as he stared at his lap. Draco, who was sitting beside him, was slouched against the couch, arms crossed, and a frown on his face.

Standing, or rather sitting in front of the fire, was Snuffles. There was a particularly serious look on the dog's face that looked strangely human to Draco. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

Immediately, a tongue lolled out the dog's mouth bringing along with it a long dribble of saliva.

Draco leaned back, still suspicious.

Remus cleared his throat uneasily. "I know I shouldn't have been the one to give you two this speech but it needed to be done." He glanced back and forth between the two boys, waiting to see what each had to say.

Silence…

"There is something about that dog…" Draco said aloud, breaking the tense silence.

Remus froze.

Sirius froze.

Harry froze.

"Er… _here_ Snuffles, here _boy!_" Remus clapped his hands, hoping his voice didn't crack and give away the dog's identity.

Draco turned a suspicious look towards Remus. "And you. You always… you always get that _thing_ to come to you whenever…" Draco a finger, and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"--**_BED_**!"

Harry shot up from his seat, hand raised, and knowing full well that his face was red. He could feel three pairs of eyes were looking at him with shock and felt his hand going down. "Er… I think it's getting late."

Remus sent him a grateful look, even though Harry couldn't see it. He had to quickly school his features when Draco's face darted back to glance at him and Sirius.

"Yes, I think it's best. I don't want to keep you from your rest."

Remus kept a strained smile on his face as he watched Harry disappear into his room and Draco pause before going into his own room as well.

As soon as the coast was clear, Remus allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. "That was close, eh Padfoot?"

A resounding bark was the only response.

* * *

**Drip.**

**Drip..**

**Drip…**

"Wait, _wait!_ I've changed my mind, I don't want you to. Let me."

Two boys, the same boys who were in the room earlier were now standing in front of each other. The one who yelled had his hands clenched, and if one were to look closely, they were trembling.

The other stepped forward, coming close, and he cradled the other's face in his hands. "It will be fine. Trust me."

"Don't be a fool!" The other yelled, pushing the boy away. "You could get _hurt_. Do you understand? _Hurt_."

"Yes, well," and he stepped close enough to sling an arm over the other's shoulders. "I have my brother to look out for me, don't I?"

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **It was a bit difficult doing this chapter because I had already written it out but I felt that the chapter would be better for another chapter, a much later one. I was suddenly hit with a few ideas about situations with Draco, Remus, and Sirius (in animagus form)… so I just had to save the chapter I originally wrote for this one for another day. Hence, the long wait.If you hadn't noticed, Ron and Hermione will most certainly be found soon. Perhaps.. XD And what do you think about these mysterious characters cropping up?This is random, but has anyone seen The Grudge yet? I was scared as hell, and couldn't sleep properly.. Although I was sad that the end didn't offer much closure for the viewers. And.. Right.. How this has anything to deal with Nella Fantasia… I don't know..__

IMPORTANT: IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO! _HOWEVER_ YOU MUST PUT SPACES BETWEEN EACH LETTER FOLLOWING THE "AT" SIGN! FOR EXAMPLE, USING MY OWN EMAIL!

divinechild18(at)h o t m a i l. c o m**THAT'S HOW YOU SHOULD DO IT IF YOU WANT ME TO PERSONALLY EMAIL YOU WHEN I UPDATE!**


End file.
